


Bonding Secrets

by TaraB1915



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arrow/Robin Hood crossover, Depiction of Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, France - Freeform, Historical King and Prince of England, Holy Lands, Knights Templar, Magic, Medieval courtship, Romance and sex in the forest, Secrets, Sherwood Forest, death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Lady Felicity Smoak was headstrong and hated injustice. In her desire to balance the scales, she became Belladonna, highwaywoman.Felicity's vigilante persona is forged well before her path crosses that of the mysterious Archer. Their first meeting does not go well but they are both aware of an undeniable attraction. They both have secrets that cannot be shared.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 179
Kudos: 171
Collections: The Oliver/Felicity Fanfiction Archive





	1. Through a Medieval Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very s-l-o-w build historical romance hidden in an adventure with a little mystery, plenty of secrets and a touch of magic?
> 
> Set in the Middle Ages in England it will venture into France. It's an Arrow/Robin Hood crossover happening. 
> 
> I have taken poetic licence with events, dates, language, mode of dress - a mix of fact and fiction 'to embroider' my tale. If you are a British History major, I beg your indulgence.
> 
> WARNING: It will be some time before you find Felicity and Oliver together in the same place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for the ordinary people - serfs and peasant farmers - under a feudal system is brutal. Seeking elevation to nobility, rich merchant Noah Kuttler has moved his family, accompanied by Caitlin Snow, from Yorkshire to Nottinghamshire, the county of Oliver Queen's family home. But two years earlier Oliver had travelled to France on a mission for the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saga begins with a short prologue presenting some of the characters who will assume minor roles as well as those who will be major protagonists in this Medieval adventure.

_12th Century England _

** PROLOGUE - Kings and Noble Lords, Sheriffs and Torturers **

****_________________________________________________________________

Everyone of note in England contributed to Richard's war chest including Isaiah Smoak and Robert Queen. Even those considered of less consequence like the young ragamuffin Roy Harper, the Chinaman Yao Fei, and the Nubian Jamaal Amun Abasi Al Bek Al Dawoud came to King Richard's aid in one way or another. 

Richard the 1st of England, known to history as _Coeur de Lion_ or Lionheart, was a great warrior. But he could be cruel and his heart wasn't in the sceptred Isle. A warmonger who basically abandoned his country, Richard was rubbish at being king. For his entire reign he was more absent waging war than at home ruling his kingdom.

When Saladin captured Jerusalem in 1187, the King prepared to travel to the Holy Lands and reclaim the City for Christendom. Richard's father Henry II, founder of the Plantagenet dynasty, raised funds for his son to mount the Third Crusade. He levied a "Saladin Tithe" in England and France for the necessary military apparatus. Henry drew heavily from the Royal Treasury and sold anything to bring in funds—castles, land, noble titles and even entire towns.

When Richard deserted his kingdom and travelled to the Holy Lands, his younger brother Prince John plotted to kill him. Short and reed-like in stature, as well as of dubious character, John was oftentimes described as ‘a weedy little tick’. 

He was exceedingly jealous of Richard his elder brother, whom he deemed to have it all. By the time John was born, his father Henry II had no land left to give him, so John was a Prince without a kingdom and the nobles mockingly named him 'Lackland'. 

Henry tried to make his last son King of Ireland but John's behaviour towards Irish leaders was so obnoxious, it caused a rebellion and the Prince had to flee the country in the dead of night.

With Richard’s absence fighting to wrest the Holy Lands from Arab control, John saw an opportunity to seize the throne. But first he had to find powerful allies and raise funds. His first port of call was to his good friend Edric of Sherwood in the County of Nottinghamshire.

Prince John’s wicked and venal behaviour spurred certain members of the nobility to become little more than robber barons. Their purpose was self-enrichment. 

Determined to quell any hint of rebellion by the serfs and tenant farmers protesting the injustices and the unfairness of a burgeoning feudal system, these overlords inflicted the most heinous cruelties and depravities.

The good people who worked and lived on the land owned none of it. They had been preyed upon by their lords and masters for centuries. Those designated as peasant farmers worked the land, not for their benefit but for that of the local Squire and ultimately the Crown.

The harshest injustice they endured were punitive taxation, the non-payment of which incurred cruel and unusual punishment, including stretched on the rack for days, public floggings and in some extreme cases, the summary removal of a hand or foot for stealing anything considered to be the lord and master's property.

The people of Nottinghamshire had the singular misfortune of being ruled by Edric of Sherwood, the notorious Sherriff of Nottingham. His cruelty was legendary. His people were brutalised and mutilated.

As an occasional royal residence, Edric's home, Nottingham Castle was a fortress. It was located in a commanding position on a natural promontory known as _Castle Rock, _ with cliffs 130 feet high to the south and west. 

The torture chamber and it's putrid smells was housed in the dungeons, accessible only through a solid oak door nearly 4in deep. This place that witnessed vile sadism and very often death, was overseen by Master Slade, Edric's over enthusiastic torturer.

Known as One-eye Scarface by those who suffered under his regimen and lived to tell the tale, Slade's captives were mesmerised, before pain dulled their senses, by the livid disfigurement of one side of his face, topped by a black patch over the corresponding eye.

Slade Wilson's entire being was suffused with an enduring rage at the one who had taken his eye, and all his kin. That one was his arch enemy, Oliver Queen, Earl of Loxley, the son of Lord Robert Queen, the Duke of Sherwood.

Unfortunately for Slade he was unable to harm Oliver's family, the Sheriff had expressly forbidden it. His father Lord Queen was a high-born nobleman and close friend of the absent King Richard. He dare not touch the Queens because Edric was afraid of Prince John, who wanted to avoid any repercussions until he was certain Richard was dead.

For those who suffered under Edric's and Slade's tyranny, deliverance would come, in time, with the help of a mysterious archer.

Until then an equally mysterious highwaywoman had unexpectedly appeared on the scene and tried to alleviate some of their suffering. The people named her Belladonna. Some claimed to have sighted a beautiful woman dressed in black from head to toe. She conducted her business under the shade of night. She was a deadly shot, it was said.

\----

**The House of Kuttler-Smoak - Present Day Nottinghamshire **

Noah Kuttler, his wife Lady Donna Smoak and their daughter Felicity were not originally of Nottinghamshire. Noah had recently moved his family from North Yorkshire, the country seat of Baron Smoak whose daughter, the beautiful Donna, he had married.

An arch opportunist, and as canny as they come, Noah deliberately chose the County of Nottinghamshire to settle his family. Not only was it closer to the docks at Merseyside, an essential hub for his merchandising business, but he'd also heard that Prince John was a frequent visitor to the County. There was bound to be opportunities to acquire a Royal Warrant to provide goods and services to the Crown.

Then there was one of his business associates, Lord Merlyn whose son and heir Thomas would make a suitable match for Felicity, who was approaching marriageable age. It would put a feather in Noah's cap in the eyes of his patrician father-in-law who was sorely disarranged that his daughter Donna had not married into the nobility.

Isaiah, now Baron Smoak, a successful Jewish émigré had amassed enormous wealth over decades and had been granted a baronetcy for his support of King Richard's war efforts. But by now Noah was richer than his father-in-law. 

Business was good for Noah, exceedingly good, and compensated for his lack of a title. His team of procurers travelled throughout the regions along the Silk Road. This network of land routes connected the East and West and facilitated trade from Asia, Persia, and the Arabian Peninsula to East Africa and Southern Europe.

Noah had purchased Sherwood House, the grandest house he could find in the Sherwood region, not far from the City. Its array of shops would number among his customers for the sumptuous goods he transported to England from exotic places around the world, the sort of merchandise the rich would wish to show off on their neighbours. 

It was here, in this place, that Noah intended to dramatically further enhance his fortune and marry his daughter into the nobility. Nothing was too good for his sweet girl.

Noah was admiring the view from the spacious gazebo in the garden when his manservant approached with a pot of tea and some sweet biscuits. It was a month since the family had moved to their new home. That time was spent settling in and making house calls to their various neighbours including the Merlyns.

"Ahh, thank you Stephens" Noah nodded at the manservant who placed the tray on the glass and wrought iron table. "Ask Lady Donna and Lady Felicity to join me. We'll need two more cups."

"Certainly Sire." 

Noah watched his womenfolk approach, his exquisite wife with whom he was deeply in love and his beautiful daughter. He moved to greet them, taking his wife's hand to lay on his raised arm. "Good morning my dears, he said leading his wife to the table. He pulled out her chair.

He raised his wife's hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "I trust you slept well my dearest."  
Donna gazed up at her husband with undisguised affection. "I did my darling husband but I missed you this morning, you did not look in on me as you usually do."

"Forgive me my love, I had to attend to some urgent business this morning," Noah said, moving in the direction of his daughter to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Papa," said Felicity with a twinkle in her eye. She loved being privy to the affection between her parents. After 19 years of marriage they still behaved like a courting couple. They were so at ease and tactile in the other's company and their adoration of each other was very apparent.

Noah smiled at his daughter. "What are you looking so happy about this morning, I trust you have settled into our new home. Are you and Caitlin pleased with your new surroundings?"

"Oh exceedingly Papa, we love it here. Thank you for agreeing that Cait could live with us. It has made me very happy." Felicity rose from her seat, wrapped her arms around her father's neck and peppered his face with kisses.

Noah chuckled while disentangling himself from his daughter's embrace. "Your mother will not always be able to accompany you to the various balls and soirees you'll attend during the Season, not to mention your riding. You need a lady-in-waiting."

Felicity laughed. "A lady-in-waiting? Don't be so ridiculous Papa, only Royal women have ladies-in-waiting."

Donna admonished her husband. "You are being a little pretentious dearest. I regard Caitlin as a second daughter. She is here as Felicity's companion. God knows Kathleen Snow was glad her daughter would have this opportunity to travel and perhaps find a suitable husband. With seven children in that small house, Caitlin herself was relieved to not have to share a room with two younger sisters."

"So, shall I tell you why I asked you to join me?" asked Noah hastening to change the subject. Two pairs of eyes bore into him. Indeed they were eager to hear.

Grinning, Noah looked from one to the other. "Lord Merlyn is arranging a ball in our honour to welcome us to the County."

"Oh how wonderful," squealed Donna, beaming at her husband. "We'll need new gowns."

"Mama we have enough gowns. We're not going to Windsor Castle or the Palace of Westminster."

"Felicity please hold your tongue. I insist that you and Caitlin are dressed in the latest fashion. I will not have you looking anything but fit to be presented to the King himself. We just do not know who'll be at the ball. Perhaps even Prince John."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yes Mama. May I be excused now? Cait and I are going riding."

"You haven't had any tea and biscuits." Donna poured a cup for her husband.

"It's fine Mama. We had a huge breakfast, and are now late for riding. We were about to set off when a maid brought the message that Papa wanted me in the garden."

"Fine. We'll see you both for lunch." Donna waved a dismissing hand as her daughter headed for the door.

\----

"What did uncle Noah want" asked Caitlin as the two girls walked arm-in-arm towards the stables dressed in long dark skirts, boots and hats for their usual morning ride.

"Lord Merlyn is arranging a ball in our honour to welcome us to the County and my Mama is insisting we have new gowns."

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Good heavens Fee, not more gowns. I'll never be able to wear all of them if I live to be a hundred. Your parents have been much too generous to me."

"Nonsense Cait. You've left your family to be my companion, but Mama and Papa regard you as part of our family too. Why only this morning Mama said you were like a second daughter to her. And you are my best friend you know. Your family are my family too."

Caitlin grinned. "Do you remember the fun we had as children? I miss those days."

"So do I Cait. I cannot believe you are 19 and I am almost 18, a veritable old maid. But I miss our adventures with your brothers. They taught me how to whistle and fence with sticks at the back of your house. But the best times were when we could sneak off to the moors riding astride our horses. I wish I could do that now but Mama would have an attack of the vapours and Papa would be coldly disapproving."

Caitlin laughed. "You better remain quiet about such shameful behaviour for a noble lady. I am certain Uncle Noah would despatch me straight back to Yorkshire if he knew about our escapades as children, especially since I'm sure your Papa moved to Nottinghamshire to find you a husband."

"Caitlin Snow, bite your tongue. I am not marrying anyone. I do not wish to be any man's chattel, I want my freedom."

Caitlin grinned as they approached the stables where the groom was waiting with their horses, Starling and Verdant. The girls were assisted to mount side saddle and waited for the groom who would accompany them. "You won't have a say in the matter my dearest sister. You will be betrothed within the year, mark my words."

Felicity glared at her friend. "Why don't we just enjoy our ride, no talking." Caitlin laughed as she pushed her mount to a faster trot.

**The Home of Lord Queen of Sherwood -Two Years Earlier**

Lord Queen's manservant knocked on the drawing room door of the family home, Queens Coppice, so named for the grove of small trees and shrubs that bounded the grand manor on two sides.  
"Enter" his Master called.

The servant opened the door and hovered. "What is it Baldrick. Speak up man."  
"My Lord the King's Messenger has arrived with a message from the King."

Robert leapt to his feet. "Show him into my study, I'll be there shortly."  
"Yes my Lord," came the response as the servant quietly closed the door behind him.

Robert glanced around the room at his family, his gaze landed on his wife whom he tried to reassure. "Don't look so concerned my dear. I'm sure everything is fine."

"I am concerned Robert, do you think all is well with Richard. We have heard nothing since he left these shores. Ever since Prince John orchestrated that abortive raid on Aquitaine, we know he is Richard's sworn enemy. He wishes harm on his own brother".

"Does the King want to come and stay here again Papa?" his excitable 14-year-old daughter asked.  
"I don't know Thea but I am about to find out. Oliver come with me," Robert Queen gestured to his twenty-two-year-old son, who for once was at home with his family.

When Robert entered his study, the King's Messenger was pacing the floor. "At ease man, I believe you have a message for me from His Majesty King Richard?"

"Yes my Lord." The Messenger bowed and looked with uncertainty at the young man standing by his Lordship's side.  


"This is my son, the Earl of Loxley. King Richard is confident of my family's undying loyalty" Robert assured the man. 

"My name is Aldred Sire, the King asked me to place this directly into your hands. It's for your eyes only my Lord." He handed Robert a long white envelope, its contents securely closeted by the Royal Seal.

Robert Queen opened the letter and read the short missive written in the King's own hand:

_My Dear Friend_

_I am requesting a great favour of you. As you know I am on my way to the Holy Lands and am in great need of a man I can trust absolutely, by my side. _

_My dear Robert, you are one of the few men in England in whom I have the greatest confidence and to whom I would entrust my life. I know that I can express the same sentiments about any offspring of yours. In that regard I am forever in your debt if you granted permission for Oliver to travel to the Holy Lands with me._

_If this is agreeable, please inform Aldred, my Messenger. Oliver should travel to Dover as soon as possible and stay at the White Horse Inn in James Street. My Servant will meet him there._

_One last request my old friend. Please treat all of this with the utmost secrecy, and burn this letter after you've read it._

Felicitations  
** _Richard R_ **

Lord Queen strode to the fireplace, threw the envelope and letter into the flames and watched the paper turn black, then grey before disintegrating into fine ash. "Please inform the King that it will be done promptly," he instructed the man.

"Yes my Lord," the Messenger bowed. Robert opened his study door and signalled to Baldrick who was hovering in the great baronial hallway. Almost immediately his manservant was at his Master's side ready to escort the King's Messenger.

Robert closed the door and stared at his son, who was formally known by one of his father's secondary titles: The Earl of Loxley.

"What is it father? What does the King want?"

"Sit down Oliver, we have much to discuss."

\----

Oliver paced the floor of his room at the White Horse Inn waiting for the King's servant to present himself. It had taken him two days to reach Dover, having left his father's house at dawn the very next morning. Parting from his mother and Thea was especially difficult. It hurt his heart.

Apart from carousing jaunts into London with Tommy, mainly to sow their wild oats, he'd never been parted from his family. In order to honour the King's desire for secrecy Robert and Oliver agreed they would tell their womenfolk that he was required to travel to France on the King's behalf but His Majesty had requested that the precise nature of Oliver's absence should remain private.

As her husband hoped, Moira was pleased and proud that her son had been specially chosen to undertake a secret mission on behalf of the King. Thea on the other hand was distraught that her brother was leaving and she had no idea when she would see him again. She'd clung to him and sobbed pitifully. It broke Oliver's heart.

The two people he regretted he was unable to see before he left to explain his absence were his best friend Tommy, and Laurel, the woman he hoped to offer his hand in marriage one day soon. On completion of this mission he would approach her father, Sir Quentin Lance.

He had little doubt that his offer would be well received. Laurel had already made that abundantly clear to him.

Oliver was becoming a little anxious. He'd been waiting to be contacted for several hours now.

When he heard the sharp rap on his door, he opened to find the same Messenger who had presented at his home in Sherwood two nights ago.

"My Lord", the man bowed and handed an envelope similar to the one given to his father. Oliver stepped back into the room and gestured for the man to enter. He unsealed the letter and read the short, again handwritten, note from the King.

_Oliver _

_Thank you for coming to my aid. _

_I will meet you in France where I will explain more. My Servant has made all the arrangements for your journey, and he will accompany you. _

_I regret I am unable to disclose more at this stage but you will appreciate why when we meet. Once again, I must ask that you destroy this letter, or return it to Aldred. _

_God Speed _  
_Richard R_

Oliver contained a small smile, they had not lied to his mother and sister after all. He _was_ going to France. He replaced the letter into its envelope and handed it back to Aldred. "Are you ready to leave now my Lord?" the man asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes indeed, I am".

\----

After sailing for four days across the English Channel, Oliver and the King's Messenger reached France. There was a further two-day journey ahead before they arrived at _La Couvertoirade,_ a fortified castle, one of the many commandries across France that housed _Knights Templar _ and where Oliver would meet the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up chapter one folks. In chapter two we encounter Oliver and Felicity again. Both are preparing for a quite different life on different paths.
> 
> Your comments are, as ever, greatly appreciated.


	2. New Pathways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember that all reference to Oliver's life in this chapter is happening TWO YEARS PRIOR to where Felicity is in present day Nottinghamshire.

**Nottinghamshire, Present Day England**

In the days before the Merlyn Ball, Felicity and Caitlin took the opportunity to ride farther and farther afield with a groom, acquainting themselves with the neighbourhood and their new surroundings. They particularly liked to ride through Sherwood Forest which reminded both girls of the forests and woodlands of their native North Yorkshire.

Felicity found Sherwood Forest magical with its winding paths, obviously formed by years of frequent footfall, skirted by knarled and ancient silver birch. Dense undergrowth and tall over-shadowing oak trees were surrounded by rowan, holly and hawthorn. In parts it created the impression of dusk, even on a sunny day. Other parts were grassy clearings as bright as the day.  
The verdant forest was also a hunting ground for Royalty and the nobility.

Felicity was less impressed by the stark deprivation of the ordinary working folk of Nottinghamshire. She was incensed by the brutality she routinely saw in the various public meeting places of the small hamlets and villages. 

One day she stopped and spoke harshly to a burly man who was beating a young boy.

The man immediately stopped hitting the boy. "M'lady," he mumbled, removing his hat and bowing. He kept his eyes downcast.

"What has this child done that you should beat him so?" enquired Felicity.

"Lad's me son M'lady. A right shirker he is," mumbled the man. "We needs a good potato harvest for selling to pay Sherriff's taxes when One-eyed Scarface comes day after morrow, and have a few shillings left for the wife to put food on table M'lady."

"Speak up my good man, I can hardly hear you. Did you say you need money to buy potatoes, and who is this One-Eyed Scarface?"

The man blenched and trembled. "Begging pardon M'lady. Master Slade is Sherriff's tax collector. We needs enough potatoes to pay taxes."

Perplexed, Felicity turned to Caitlin. "Did he just say taxes were paid in potatoes?" 

Caitlin giggled. "No. He needs to sell enough potatoes to make the money to pay his taxes. His son is obviously part of the harvesting process but has not done his job."

"Oh I see." Felicity pulled the string on the small cloche bag carried around her wrist and removed two shillings. Beckoning the man closer, she grasped his hand and her gloved fingers pressed the money into the man's palm, then she folded his fingers over it. "Here, take this and don't let me see you beating your son ever again. What is your name?"

"Percy M'lady" he said, slowly opening his fingers to gape at the two shiny shillings resting in his palm. He looked up at Felicity with astonishment and shock. "Th...thank M'La..Lady," the man stammered. "God bless yer." Percy stood still as a statue, his widened eyes looking at the retreating backs of the riders. 

"Fee, you really must not do that otherwise you'll turn into the Pipe Piper. Every time we venture out, there'll be a long line of people following our horses to get your shillings." 

Felicity's chuckle faltered. "I know Cait but I've never seen such poverty as I've seen here. There was much less of it in Yorkshire. And brutalising a child like that. I couldn't bear it. My family has so much and these people have little to nothing." 

"Just because you didn't see poverty at home doesn't mean it wasn't there. I agree though, these people pay taxes to the noble lords and should not be brutalised. But what can we do Fee, we cannot change it."

"Well we should be able to change it, or at least try. Papa can. He has enough money. Look at the number of gowns in our closets. I certainly do not need so many dresses. I do not need to change two or three times a day. It's ridiculous. I'd be happier in a shirt and breeches."

Caitlin laughed. "I swear you would change places with one of my brothers in the blink of an eye."

"Yes I would Cait. Men can do as they please. They do not need to ask for permission or have to be chaperoned everywhere. They can ride astride their horse, forcefully express their opinion, go where they like. They are not frowned upon if unmarried. It really isn't fair."

"Felicity. You cannot change it, not by yourself and I do not know what you could do to make a difference in these people's lives."

"That's why I need to talk to Papa" Felicity reiterated.  
But the phrase _what could I do to make a difference_ struck a chord. It stuck in her mind.

"Oh dear Fee, I can see that familiar mutinous look on your face. We better head back home before you combust," chuckled Caitlin.

\----

When Felicity confronted her father later that day, he stared at her and shook his head. "Felicity I forbid you to ever do that again. Giving money to the villagers is a dangerous thing to do. It's tantamount to sedition."

"But Papa it really isn't fair for us to have so much and they have so little. They are suffering I tell you. That poor boy was being beaten just to pay the Sherriff's taxes. That is shameful."

Noah raised his arms in exasperation. "Donna will you speak to your daughter. She doesn't understand the ways of the world."

"Felicity listen to your father. You must curb your tongue. No man wants to marry a lady with such forceful opinions. It's not our place. And remember, we have only recently moved here. We do not want to be ostracised by our neighbours. That would be the result if your father did as you asked. We simply cannot dispense money willy nilly. Do you understand my love. It simply isn't done." 

"But Mama..." 

"Felicity," Noah bellowed, "that's enough. I do not wish to hear any more about this."

Felicity reddened with shock. Her father had never shouted at her before. She leapt out of her chair and ran out the room. Caitlin followed her.

Noah looked sorrowfully at his wife. "I'm sorry my love. I lost my temper. Perhaps we should not have moved here."

"All will be well my dearest," replied Donna. "Our daughter is ahead of her time. I will go up in a while to soothe her. I'm taking her and Caitlin into Nottingham tomorrow to buy new gowns for the ball on Saturday. I'm certain that will distract her from all this.

"I hope you're right my love, I hope you're right. Our daughter can be wilfully stubborn."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Donna giggled. Her husband gave her a loving look. They had this conversation several times in the past. His Felicity had always been high spirited with a mind of her own. Nevertheless he was fearful for her. The world could be a harsh place and he wanted his daughter to thrive and make a worthy man a good wife, one day soon. 

Felicity's indignation was not tempered by the gown buying trip. She was further angered by what she saw on the way to Nottingham City. As they passed village after village Felicity watched the injustices meted out to the people. Men being flogged, others standing in punishment stocks, their neck and hands clamped by restraining planks of wood specially crafted to fit those body parts. Women and children crying in despair.

Donna Smoak tried to shield her daughter's view but Felicity insisted on looking. The bile of anger rose in her body. One day, when she was in charge of her own life, she would do something about this.

By the day of the ball Felicity was not in the best of moods, but gossip at the event captured her imagination. That would set her on a pathway to redress what she saw as a kind of injustice that should not exist in the world.

\----

**Knights Templar Commandry, Southern France two years earlier **

Upon his arrival at _La Couvertoirade_ Oliver was shown to his quarters, where Aldred had left him to 'settle in'. The term _quarters_ was probably too grand a description for the sparse cell-like space with the most basic of furnishing that would be his home for the duration of his stay at the commandry.

Oliver hardly had a moment to 'settle in' when there was a loud bang on the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"My name is Harper Sire, I am to assist you M'lord, as your squire." The voice penetrated the room from the other side of the door.

Oliver opened the door. "Well Master Harper, you had better come in."  
Oliver's eyes widened as he took in the scrawny young man, carrying a large wooden platter Iaden with food. "You had better place that on the table Master Harper before you collapse beneath it".

Young Harper staggered to the table and deposited Oliver's meal, more aptly described as a small feast. There was meat and game, bread, cabbage, truffles and a pewter tankard of ale. "Good heavens Master Harper, am I supposed to consume all of that?"

"Templars eat a lot M'lord. If you please Sire, I am not a Master. I do for you, take care of you I mean. I am your squire. Master Aldred he said you might prefer to have your meal here and not in the great hall just for tonight. After your meal Master Aldred will come for you."

"Thank you squire Harper," Oliver said smoothly with just the hint of a quirk at the corners of his mouth. He studied the young man. He wondered how Harper, obviously from English stock, had found himself at a Knights Templar Commandry in Southern France. He looked no older than Thea. 

"How old are you and how long have you been here squire Harper?"

"I have 17 years M'lord. Been here for two years." 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to join the Knights Templar?"

Roy Harper's eyes brightened. "Yes M'Lord. I am orphaned, and stowed away on a ship. The Templar found me wandering the streets and they brought me here." Roy hunched his shoulders. He didn't want to tell his lordship how he'd been caught stealing and taken a flogging for that. But he'd been hungry and tired of scavenging for scraps.

Sensing the boy's discomfort, Oliver released him. "Well thank you for my meal squire Harper. You may go".

"Yes M'lord, thank you. I will come back later to help you prepare for bed M'lord." Oliver nodded. He was ravenous and eyed the feast awaiting him, which he attacked with ferocity.

\----

An hour later Oliver was ushered into the presence of the King. "Your Majesty" he bowed. 

"Come, come Oliver, sit close, walls may have ears. I hope you had an uneventful journey here and have been adequately fed."

"Yes Sire, nothing untoward occurred during the journey, and I have been well fed."

"How is your family? I've not seen your parents for a while."

"The family is well Sire and send their felicitations".

The King nodded. "I expect you are eager to know more about why you are here."

"Yes Sire, I am."

"Oliver everything I am about to tell you is in the strictest confidence. You may not, even under pain of death, divulge any of it to anyone. No one at all. My life and yours may depend on it.

"After today your instructions will come through Aldred or directly from me," the King continued. You must disregard or at least treat with the utmost caution any instructions from anyone else purporting to come from me. By the same token any information you glean must be relayed only to me or Aldred."

Oliver glanced at the Messenger who stood like a sentinel at the door to the King's sitting room. He was beginning to feel perplexed. "I understand Sire, but how may I be of service to Your Majesty?" he asked, maintaining eye contact with the King.

"My objective in leaving England is to reclaim the Holy Lands for Christians," Richard explained. "I will lead battalions of Templar warriors, bolstered by Frederick Barbarossa's massive German army. The aim is to recapture the Holy City of Jerusalem from Saladin.

Oliver listened intently, waiting to hear exactly what his role was going to be in all of this. Surely one required intense training to become a Templar warrior, and surely the Holy City should be accessible to everyone, but Oliver considered it prudent to keep his thoughts to himself at this time. 

"Your role in this Oliver," the King said, as if he could read the young Earl's thoughts, "is to be my eyes and ears on the ground. My brother Prince John is conspiring against me, and would rejoice to see me slain during this campaign. Indeed I believe he is plotting that very thing, and his spies are everywhere." 

"My family have sworn allegiance to Your Majesty," Oliver assured the King, "and I can think of no greater service than to lay down my life for King and Country. Tell me how I might best serve you Sire, on my return to England."

Richard studied Oliver for several minutes. He'd always been fond of Robert's son and heir. Oliver could be his own son. "That's the thing m'boy, you will not be returning to England for now."

Oliver felt a rush in his body and the blood pounded in his ears. He was assailed by wild excitement as well as a slither of fear, that was more about nervous anticipation than cowardice. Of all the character traits one might assign to the young Earl of Loxley, coward was not one of them. 

"You wish me to remain here in France Sire, spying for King and country?"

"But there is more Oliver.  
"First of all there must be a plausible reason why you are here in France. And that is for you to train in combat skills to become one of the King of England's personal bodyguard. But that is a ruse to give you a legitimate reason to move around quite freely. 

"The Knights Templar are the best trained and equipped of any Crusader army," said the King. "They are highly skilled in the use of weapons of combat: the lance, sword and crossbow. I wish you to become just as skilled because you will be moving through exceedingly dangerous territory, and can trust no one."

"My father did not share the specific contents of your letter with me Sire so I assumed, as did my mother and sister, that my assignment would be just a few weeks, a month at the most. I would wish to let them know I am to remain at your side for the duration of the Crusade."

Richard sighed and rose from his throne-like chair to pace the room. As the King rose so did Oliver. He stood still, waiting for the King to speak.

"Oliver I could be murdered in my bed tonight. I do not seriously think that will happen, but my point is anything is possible and we must be prepared.  
"I have no idea how long this campaign will last but I do know I have no wish to put your life at risk. That is why I want you to be able to defend yourself and others if necessary. I want you so focused that you can hear a leaf as it falls in the forest. I wish you to train your body to peak performance, where you are the weapon and any aids you carry are just that.

"Now, I am not going to share every step of the plan with you in one sitting, partly for your own safety but also because it's best that you have time to digest what you have heard tonight.  
"Rest assured that your father will be kept informed of your movements and your state of being at every stage. "He already knows that I wanted you by my side during this campaign. In many ways that is true, but all is not as it seems. There is more.  
"I suggest you get some rest now m'boy. The Templar day begins very early with prayer and meditation before breakfast. Your training will begin immediately after that. Goodnight m'boy."

"Sire, just one more question if I may," Oliver ventured. The King nodded wearily. "My family have known that Prince John is an enemy but is there anyone else of whom I should know?"

"I will speak the names of people in the immediate vicinity of your home, and that will do for now," responded the King. "The Sherriff of Nottingham, Edric and his henchmen who frequent Castle Rock, a den of vipers. One of his henchmen who moves freely around France and England stirring up trouble is Sir Guy of Gisborne. I cannot be certain of Lord Merlyn but I do not trust the man."

"Guy? The elder brother of the Hon. Max Fuller?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"The same Oliver. And I know that young Merlyn is a close friend of yours."

"I'd trust Tommy with my life Sire. We have been friends since childhood. Although not so close, Max is also a childhood friend. A group of us socialise."

"I am aware of that Oliver. I have my own spies around Castle Rock, I know every move they make. Their tentacles reach right here into this very commandry, so keep your wits about you. Now go, go. It's way past my own bedtime," lamented Richard.

"Good night Your Majesty." Oliver bowed to the King who was already walking away towards what Oliver assumed was his bedchamber.

Oliver's mind whirred long into the night trying to make sense of what he'd heard. It seems clear that his role was of significant importance to the King but why? For what purpose.  
With Templar all around him, surely the King did not need protection from a young English Earl who had not seen even one day of combat in all his 22 years on the earth. Who would train him? A Templar? And where and when would he see the King again? 

In the end Oliver gave up trying to complete a puzzle where there were too many pieces missing. He fell into a fitful sleep.

An hour later Oliver sat bolt upright in bed. _Their tentacles reach right into this very Commandry._ That phrase had woken him up. His body had gone to sleep but his mind-brain had remained active.

Where had he heard that very recently? Did he dream it? His sleep-drenched memory was fogged up. He dredged his mind. _King Richard._ Of course. The King had given him a warning. He almost missed it. There was a traitor or traitors right here, in this place. Is that who Richard wished him to flush out? But who? And how many knights occupied a Commandry together with their squires plus all the other support members who maintained the complex? 

The answer to that could wait until tomorrow.

Once again, Oliver settle down to sleep but he tossed and turned...

\----

Roy Harper woke the Earl at 4 o'clock the next morning by gently shaking his shoulder. Oliver startled out of his slumber and peered bleary-eyed around his cell until he focused on the face of his squire. "What's the time young Harper?" 

"It's 4 o'clock m'Lord. I have brought water for your ablutions and have laid out your clothes. Master Aldred has sent some additional tunics and breeches for you Sire.  
"Templar Devotion begins at half after the hour in the chapel and will last an hour. A single bell ring will signal the end of Devotion, and Templar eat breakfast in silence. At half after six o'clock a bell will ring for an end to the silent period. 

"I will wait outside to escort you to chapel milord." 

"Thank you Harper," Oliver nodded his head, dismissing his young squire.

Half an hour later Oliver was seated next to Aldred on one of the cloth pallets, no bigger than a pillow but much flatter, which were laid in rows on the stone floor. Unfamiliar with the rituals, Oliver followed whatever Aldred did. 

After breakfast Aldred turned to Oliver. "My Lord your day begins now. Just follow instructions. I will remain here at _La Couvertoirade_ with you until I receive a directive from the King. So let me introduce your combat Master."

Aldred extended a hand in the direction of whoever was standing behind Oliver's left shoulder. "Master Slade let me introduce Oliver Queen, the Earl of Loxley."

Oliver turned and looked up into the cold expressionless eyes of Slade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will focus on Felicity, and the first steps towards her transformation.


	3. The Scarlet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Caitlin make an impression at the ball. Caitlin was very happy indeed, but Felicity not so much. She was, however, inspired by the Scarlet Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are probably wondering when the Highwaywoman and the Archer will connect. Soon. Probably briefly in chapter 5, then again in chapter 6...probably. 
> 
> For a long time I've wanted to write a story where Felicity and Oliver develop their own personal brand of vigilantism independently before meeting. And when they did meet, it would be incendiary in every possible way. 
> 
> You'll have to wait a little longer but it's coming.

Felicity grinched and grumbled beneath her breath whilst Evelyn her maid primped her blond tresses to fit beneath the coronet with its dainty side drapes that cupped her ears. They were made from the same material as her dress. 

She had to admit, her ballgown was rather splendid in rich red and gold brocade, cinched above the waist and falling away in folds to her ankles. The sleeveless dress was paired with a simple white high-necked silk blouse, the sleeves of which billowed down her arms ending in layers of lace at the cuffs. 

Felicity was half listening to Caitlin's joyful tones floating through the opened adjoining door between their rooms, as she gossiped with her maid about the possibility that Prince John might make an appearance at the ball. Not that anyone found the Prince particularly attractive but it enhanced one's status to be in close proximity to Royalty. 

Felicity was looking forward to the ball. She loved to dance and enjoyed the fun of circle and line dancing, but would absolutely hate the parade of young men her mother tended to foist upon her on such occasions. As always, she would grin and bear it.

"Felicity, Caitlin, are you girls dressed? It is almost time to go and Papa is waiting for us downstairs", her mother's voice pealed from the hallway outside her door.

"Yes Mama, we are almost ready. We shall be downstairs in a few minutes," her daughter called out. Evelyn quickly reached for her Mistress's shoes and pushed them on her feet. Felicity walked into Cait's room to admire her dress which was also splendid but quite different in style to hers. "Are you ready Cait?" 

Caitlin nodded as she stood and held out her hand to Felicity.

\----

The Merlyn mansion was grand and opulent, but tonight that sumptuousness was greatly enhanced. The entire place was bathed in shimmering, candescent light streaming from every single window. And there were many windows. It looked like a magnificent floating palace in an as yet unimagined world.

Soon Noah's party were next in the receiving line for Malcolm Merlyn, his wife Rebecca and son Thomas.

And heavens! Donna Smoak's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth because beyond the Merlyns stood none other than His Royal Highness, The Prince John of House Plantagenet, flanked by his courtiers and Edric of Sherwood, the Sherriff of Nottingham. 

Their names were being announced in a booming voice by the major-domo: _Mr Noah Kuttler, his wife Lady Donna, daughter Lady Felicity and his ward Caitlin Snow._

Once the Merlyn greetings were over, Noah took slow measured steps before he bowed directly in front of the Prince, "Your Royal Highness" he intoned grandly. Prince John acknowledged the man with a very slight incline of his head before turning toward the three women who curtsied in unison with a soft murmur of "Your Highness". 

John's eyes followed Noah Kuttler. He'd heard from Edric that this newcomer to the County was exceedingly rich. Kuttler was an interesting prospect to be mined. Perhaps the award of a minor honorific title, a knighthood say, would make the man amenable. He'd have to discuss the matter with Edric.

The Sheriff of Nottingham observed Noah's party as they approached him. He greeted them all cordially enough but it was Lady Felicity who caught his attention, and the only one of the three ladies whose hand he took and bowed. Felicity struggled to resist the urge to wrench her hand away. 

Instinctively she recoiled. There was something almost reptilian about Edric of Sherwood that repulsed her. "My Lord Sherriff," Felicity intoned through strangulated vocal cords.

Edric's eyes followed Felicity as Noah's party moved away and melded into the crowd to be greeted by those who had already made their acquaintance.

Noah hoped to meet Lord Queen. He had not made his acquaintance as yet, and understood that the Queens were the foremost family in the County, friends of his Majesty himself. And there was a son of marriageable age, who would inherit the Dukedom on his father's death.

Once the family had settled themselves in their own small enclave in the vast ballroom with it's high glass windows - only the very rich could afford glass - Donna voiced what Felicity was dreading. "My dear Felicity, it seems you have made quite an impression on our Sherriff. Did you know he lives in a castle?"

"Mama please, I do not...."

Whatever Felicity was about to say was interrupted by an effervescent Thomas Merlyn, formally known as the Earl of Darley, who would also inherit his father's ducal status. Young Merlyn was clasping the shoulder of a fresh-faced companion who seemed a little ill at ease.

"Sire," Tommy inclined his head in Noah's direction, "the musicians are warming up for the first circle dance of the evening. May I and Sir Bartholomew have the pleasure of leading Lady Felicity and Miss Snow on the dance floor?"

"Of course Earl Darley, with pleasure," Noah beamed.  
Simultaneously Tommy and Barry, as they were known to their friends, proffered an arm to the girls. Noah and Donna looked on with approval. 

Minutes later Lord Merlyn appeared at their side. "Kuttler, Lady Donna, may I introduce Lord Queen, the Duke of Sherwood and his family." 

"Yes of course, with pleasure" said Noah. 

"I'm honoured to make your acquaintance Mr Kuttler, Lady Donna. This is my wife Lady Moira and daughter Thea." Robert regarded the newcomers with disguised interest. He had already gleaned from gossip that Noah Kuttler was a _ parvenu _and they could be dangerous. He had deliberately asked Merlyn to make the introductions so he could get a better sense of the man.

After the usual pleasantries, Noah sought to satisfy his curiosity. "Is your son not with you this evening Lord Queen?"

Robert Queen stiffened. "No. Oliver is not with us this evening," he said casually with a small smile, and purposefully switched the subject of conversation. "But I understand your daughter and ward are here with you."

"Yes the girls are on the dance floor with Earl Darley and Sir Bartholomew." 

Robert continued to steer the conversation away from his son. "I believe you import merchandise from around the world Mr Kuttler. I presume your procurers traverse the Silk Road? My wife is interested in acquiring some Persian carpets." Robert glanced quickly at Moira.

"I can certainly help with that Lady Queen," Noah beamed at Moira. "The Corto Maltese will dock at Merseyside within the week with some interesting pieces." 

Moira was intrigued by the exchange between her husband and Mr Kuttler. She had never expressed an interest in Persian carpets but ever the lady of the manor and the best advocate on her husband's behalf, she dutifully followed his lead. 

She smiled graciously at Noah Kuttler. "I would indeed be most grateful for any advice you could offer. Would you and Lady Donna care to join us for a glass of punch in the parlour?" 

\----

Tommy grinned at Felicity as he returned to his place in front of her, his original partner in the circle. "It seems you are the belle of the ball tonight Lady Felicity. I count at least half a dozen young blades just waiting to claim you."

"I suppose it would be bad odour to refuse them. I'd much prefer to dance with you again Earl Darley."

"We have danced Lady Felicity, that means we are friends. You must call me Tommy."  
"Only if you call me Felicity."

"Very well then, Felicity. Now back to your eager future partners waiting on the side-lines. It would be an offence if I refuse to relinquish my place at your side. I would be happy to do so but unfortunately I'm a gentleman and must keep up the pretence." Felicity giggled. "But I tell you what, after the next dance insist that you promised to join your friends for a glass of punch in the parlour. No gentleman will refuse to escort you there."

Felicity laughed. "I will happily do that." 

Even before the final strains of music died away, just as Tommy predicted, several young men appeared, hovering around his shoulder, until they fell away suddenly when a voice spoke.

"Earl Darley, may I?"  
"Of course my Lord Sherriff" Tommy replied with a flourish.

It was all Felicity could do not to glare at the Reptile. Remembering her manners, she smiled politely and curtsied. "My Lord Sherriff" she murmured. Felicity groaned inwardly when she recognised the _basse danse_ which required the couples to process around the room but holding hands a lot of the time. Felicity grimaced. She was not sure she would survive it.

"How do you like our County Lady Felicity"? Edric practically leered at her as the music began.  
"It is extremely pleasant my Lord, especially Sherwood Forest. It reminds me of home.  
"Home? Are you not at home here?" 

"Yes of course my Lord but I remember my childhood home in North Yorkshire with fondness. I am sure I shall come to love Nottinghamshire just as much." 

The small talk continued, with Edric doing most of the talking. As the dance approached its end, it was obvious to Felicity the Reptile wished to continue. No one would interrupt the Sherriff, except for the Prince she supposed. And she was right.

"Lady Felicity, I'd be honoured if you will agree to another dance." Edric's dark eyes bore into Felicity's.

"Thank you my Lord but I wonder whether I might take a small break. I promised to join my friends in the parlour and I am rather thirsty."

For a moment Felicity thought the Reptile would refuse but apparently he remembered his manners and bowed politely to her. "Of course Lady Felicity, may I escort you?" said Edric proffering his arm.

As they approached the parlour her father was there waiting. Felicity was never so relieved to see him in her life. "Ah Felicity, there you are" said Noah, holding his arm out at a right angle. Edric had no choice but to transfer Felicity's hand to her father's arm. "Thank you Sherriff" Noah said.

"It was a delight to promenade with your daughter Mr Kuttler. I hope the whole family will do me the honour of dining at Castle Rock very soon."

"We shall be delighted my Lord Sherriff. It will be a pleasure". The two men bowed to each other and Edric took his leave.

Noah felt the slight tremor in his daughter's body. "Is something wrong Felicity, is all well with you?"  
"I am well Papa but Edric of Sherwood is not to my liking. Must we dine with him?"

"Hush Felicity. Keep your voice down. We shall talk about it later. Come, I believe young Merlyn is waiting to introduce you to his friends." Noah escorted Felicity to a rather noisy group sitting around a table in a corner of the parlour and took his leave.

The group welcomed Felicity enthusiastically. Caitlin was already there sitting between Sir Bartholomew and Tommy who stood up to seat her on the empty chair next to him. He poured her a glass of punch from the large pewter jug in the middle of the table.

"Let me introduce my friends Felicity. Next to you is Laurel, then Sara Lance, Max Fuller, Barry you already met, Caitlin you know and I'm Tommy. He grinned at her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Felicity stood up and curtsied to the group with a smile. "It's an honour to meet you all" she said before taking her seat again between Laurel and Tommy.

"So how do you like our fair County Felicity?"  
Felicity addressed the speaker. "You are Sara, Laura's sister. That's what the Sherriff just asked."  
"You mean the crocodile. Did you dance with him?" Sara look pityingly at Felicity. 

Felicity almost choked on her punch. She chuckled. "There _is_ something of the reptile about him. To answer your question, Nottinghamshire is growing on me day by day but I miss my native Yorkshire moors."

"Caitlin has been regaling us with your antics on the moors" Laurel said. "It's great to have some new blood. The only member of the gang missing is Oliver. He's been away in France for almost two years. You are his best friend Tommy, when is he coming back, you must know something."

"I have had no communication from Ollie. I am as in the dark as you are."  
"Who is Oliver?" Felicity queried. 

"He is the Earl of Loxley, the son of Lord Queen," Max Fuller explained. He looked at Laurel. "Have you not heard? My brother said Oliver was training with the Knights Templar." 

"That is absurd Max. Oliver a Knights Templar? Very unlikely. Anyway the Queens would have told my family" said Tommy.  
Max shrugged. "All I know is what Guy told me."

"My good friends, enough. I'm sure Oliver will be home soon and we can grill him about his secretive mission. Changing the subject, have any of you heard about the Scarlet Lady," queried Tommy?

"The Scarlet Lady? No. Is she one of your many crushes" Barry asked, engaging with the conversation.  
"Our father has been talking of her," said Sara. "Apparently she is a highwaywoman terrorising the County of Hertfordshire."

"Heavens, is that true? A highwaywoman? By all the saints," Felicity exclaimed, her blue eyes boring into Sara.  
Sara laughed. "Yes, a woman. Is that not intriguing?"  
"I think she is an aristocrat" said Tommy.

"Why an aristocrat? Why not an ordinary village woman who would have more need for money," Sara challenged.  
Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, because she rides a horse?" he offered lamely. That made Sara laugh.

"I wonder why she became a highwaywoman?" Do you think she carries pistols and say _stand and deliver_" Caitlin quipped. 

Everyone laughed. "We had all better avoid the highways late at night then" suggested Barry "in case we run into the Scarlet Lady and her pistols."

"I suppose she is called Scarlet because of her scandalous trade" Felicity mused. 

The group laughed and chattered some more before heading back to the dance floor. But Felicity retained the conversation in her mind long after the ball ended.

\---

The next morning Noah and his household gathered in the Gazebo for mid morning tea and sweet biscuits. Talk inevitably turned to the ball the previous night. Both Noah and Donna were elated at the welcome from their immediate community of neighbours.

Caitlin was beside herself with excitement. She had something momentous to tell her parents and siblings when next she saw them. She had attended the same ball as Prince John.

"How generous of the Merlyns to lay on the ball in our honour. The Prince himself came. My heavens. We must return the hospitality Noah. We have some new friends to entertain. What say you husband?" 

"Of course my darling. We will do that but probably after we have been to Castle Rock. The Sherriff is going to invite us to dine very soon methinks."

"Well he seemed very taken with our daughter," Donna said beaming across at Felicity who kept her head lowered looking at hands fidgeting in her lap.

"I do not think Felicity is taken with the Sherriff my love."  
Felicity's pleading eyes looked up at her father. "Perhaps Caitlin and I need not attend when you dine with the Sherriff," she said hopefully.

"Felicity!" exclaimed Donna. "That would be the height of bad manners. The whole family has to go."

"Felicity was not the only one to capture someone's attention" said Noah diverting his wife's attention from their daughter. "Sir Bartholomew Allen asked permission to call on Caitlin."

Felicity spun around to look at her friend. "Cait you have said nothing of this."

"Barry, I mean Sir Bartholomew said he would ask Uncle Noah but I did not know whether he would. I do not want to get my hopes up and be disappointed." Caitlin looked at Noah searching for answers.

"Well he did my child, and wants to call this afternoon."

Caitlin clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. All eyes were rivetted on Noah who chuckled. "He has my permission to call. We can all have tea in the parlour and then the two of you might take a turn in the garden with your Aunt Donna as chaperone."

Quick as a flash, Caitlin was out of her chair. She flung her arms around Noah's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Uncle Noah. I am so happy."

"That's wonderful dear, your Mama will be delighted. Sir Bartholomew seems an extremely nice young man." Donna turned to Felicity who immediately read her mind.

"No Mama. Please concentrate on Caitlin. I am very happy without a suitor."  
"Felicity!"  
"No Mama. We are not talking about this. Anyway Cait is older and must be betrothed first."

Donna turned to her husband with beseeching eyes. Noah chuckled. "I am not interfering in this. I must go into the City. Why don't we continue this conversation some other time dearest." He winked at his daughter.

Felicity jumped up from her chair. Her father's departure provided a good excuse to make a quick exit before she strangled her mother. "Come along Cait let's go up to our rooms. I want to hear more about your Barry."

"He's not my Barry."  
"Not yet. But it won't be long", Felicity teased her friend.

\----

Later that day, whilst Caitlin and Barry were walking in the garden, chaperoned by her mother, Felicity retreated to her bedchamber. Ever since that conversation about the Scarlet Lady, an outrageous plan had been hatching in her mind. It was time to put her sharp brain to work and give serious thought to how she might activate that plan.

She would have no alternative but to take Cait into her confidence, if her plan had any chance of working. There was no time to waste. It was her 18th birthday in eight weeks and she will ask her parents for a masked fancy dress ball to celebrate. It would mean a visit to the dressmaker, giving an opportunity to make the necessary preparations.

At supper that night Felicity broached the subject of a masked fancy dress ball to celebrate her birthday. Donna was immediately enthusiastic. "Why Felicity you are a genius. Noah our daughter is a genius. I've been wracking my brains as to what we might do differently when returning the hospitality of our neighbours. What do you think husband? 

"Of course my dearest, anything your heart desires my love." Her husband sounded preoccupied. 

"Noah Kuttler did you hear anything I said?"  
"What? What is it my love?"  
"I asked whether we might arrange a fancy dress ball for our daughter's coming of age celebration."

"I'm sorry dearest, my mind was on all this talk of a highwaywoman". Felicity jumped at her father's words.

"Noah what in heavens name are you talking about. There are no highwaywomen. What woman would do such a wicked thing?" 

"Several people were talking about her at the ball, but do not trouble your sweet head my love. If there is such a person, she is far away from here. Nearer to London. Now about our daughter's birthday. A fancy dress ball you say, a very good idea."

"Thank you my dearest." Donna clapped her hands and turned to Felicity and Caitlin. "We have very little time girls we must travel to town very soon to instruct the dressmaker." Caitlin rolled her eyes, more dresses.

Felicity was just a little astonished at how easy the whole thing had been. "Thank you Mama and Papa. You have made me very happy." 

She already knew exactly what her costume would be like, but not the one she would wear to the ball. No. She was going to be Nottinghamshire's very own Scarlet Lady, but her costume would be as black as the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter begins with Oliver's initial relationship with Slade in France two years previously, then switches back to England to present time and Felicity's progress with her proposed career as an avenger.


	4. Woman in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets down to the nitty gritty in planning her night-time escapades, and the Sherriff puts a proposal to Noah.
> 
> Meanwhile Oliver is being battered by Slade and struggles to hold his own. Then his life suddenly changes and he meets a baffling and mysterious figure.

**Knights Templar Commandry, Southern France - Two years earlier**

Slade was a relentless taskmaster, almost sadistic on occasion. 

In the first few weeks of training, Oliver's entire body was black and blue, he hurt like hell. He was sure that Slade meant to kill him. But his body developed muscles in places he didn't know was possible, and his skills sharpened with each passing day.

Awakened by Roy at 4 o'clock each morning in time for Devotion, by half past the hour of 6 o'clock Oliver was in the courtyard ready for a gruelling day. 

On that first morning Master Slade gazed at him with a derisory smirk. "I can see you need to toughen up if you are going to be the King's personal body guard. But God's teeth, I cannot for the life of me see why the King would choose a flabby young English Earl when he has over 500 Knights Templar at his service."

Oliver had bristled and stared daggers at Master Slade. That only caused the man to smirk even more. Each day, first thing, Oliver had to complete 40 press-ups and then run a circumference of the courtyard three times, carrying stones in cloth bags draped around his neck.  
Every day Slade pushed him further, to run faster, jump higher. He increased the number of press-ups, until Oliver reached 100 for the day. 

In the afternoons Slade proceeded to kick his rear end all around the yard. "Get up Queen. A girl would have more fight" he'd yell.

Once Oliver had developed enough stamina and his muscles had bulked up considerably, the torture really began. One morning Slade threw a lance at him. "Let's see what you are made of your lordship," and before Oliver knew what was happening, the man had moved behind him and whacked him across the back.

"What the hell" Oliver yelled.  
Slade only laughed. "Keep your wits about you my lord. Your assailants will not ask for permission to slaughter you. Come on, come at me."  


When Oliver did just that, Slade knocked the lance out of his hand and whacked him hard on the shoulder. Oliver yelled. He was really hurt. "Zounds man, why do I bother, why don't you just run me through with your sword?"  
Slade smirked. Oliver expected it. "That time may come my Lord but for now, fight damn you. Try. Do better." 

Oliver's skills improved but Slade got the better of him every time. He could not beat Slade. 

It was even worse with sword fighting. Oliver's arms and upper chest were covered with knicks from the tip of Slade's sword. Oliver held his own tolerably but was no match against Slade, who regularly knocked the sword from his hand.

Using the crossbow was a nightmare. The best he graduated to was hitting the edge of the target, more often than not, he missed it completely. 

But Oliver upped his game slowly, little by little each month. His shoulders broadened, his abdominal muscles rippled and glistened with sweat in the sunlight, as he an Slade grappled, shirtless, for dominance in unarmed combat. 

With an apparently weightless athletic move, despite his bulked arm and leg muscles, Oliver had Slade on the ground, with his neck clamped between powerful thighs, until Slade tapped out. Oliver grunted with satisfaction. This was the first time he'd taken Slade to submission.

Then one day during another session, Slade clasped Oliver's neck in a death-hold until the hands clawing at Slade's arm fell away. Oliver felt his limbs slacken, he began to see stars in daylight. He was losing consciousness. He was going to die today, without a struggle.  
When Slade suddenly removed his hard muscled arm from where it circled Oliver's throat, he fell to his knees choking and spluttering, gasping for breath. His lungs were exploding inside his chest. Oliver eventually sat on the ground with his head on his knees, still gasping for breath. He was shaking.

Slade waited patiently until Oliver recovered and was able to stand on his feet before he bowed low with a flourish of his arms. "My lord, until we meet again", he said and walked away leaving Oliver staring after him.

That night Aldred informed Oliver that his training would continue elsewhere. 

It now made sense why Slade had ended the day as he had, with his usual mockery. Oliver hoped one day to redeem himself against Slade. He had to acknowledge a grudging admiration for the man, who had basically transformed him from, yes, he had to admit, a soft and pampered English nobleman into a dangerous fighting man. There was new confidence in his step. He held himself differently. All of that was apparent. 

"We shall be travelling to _ Celles _ a secluded commandry located in the hinterland of South-Central France, where your training will continue with Master Yao Fei. Squire Harper will accompany us," Aldred informed him.

"Master Yao Fei" Oliver repeated.  
"Yao Fei is a martial artist" was all Aldred would say. 

\----

**Nottinghamshire, England - Present Day **

Felicity, Caitlin and Donna were on their way to the City, to select material and give the seamstress instructions for their costumes. "I am leaving you both in the capable hands of Mistress Dalton to choose the material for your gowns while I meet with your father Felicity. I shall rejoin you in good time."

"We are going to be just fine Mama. Don't hurry back, Caitlin and I need plenty of time to make our minds up about styles."  
Felicity wished to prolong Donna's absence for as long as possible. She had a private matter to discuss with Mistress Dalton, out of her mother's earshot.

Once Donna left, Felicity went to work. "Caitlin why don't you choose materials while I consult Mistress Dalton on the style I want."  
The rather bird-like seamstress who, according to Felicity, didn't talk but twittered, fussed around them. Lady Felicity's father brought her such exquisite cloth: silks and lace from Middle Eastern shores. That made her a great hit with the noble ladies of the County, so she always gave particular attention to Noah Kuttler's daughter.

"Did you have a specific style in mind Lady Felicity? Let us consult in my sitting room."  
This was exactly what Felicity wanted. She needed secrecy for now. "In the first instance Mistress Dalton I wish you to make me long Culottes for riding. My legs get terribly cold during the winter months."

"My goodness Lady Felicity, that is a rather outrageous item of clothing for a lady," Mistress Dalton twittered, and laced her fingers in front of her chest. "Methinks you will start a new trend in fashion. Come my lady, let me take your measurements. I expect you wish to wear a tunic top with it?" 

"That would be perfect" said Felicity. Anything that made her look more like a man was all to the good. "We will keep this a secret Mistress Dalton. I do not wish to unduly alarm my Mama. I prefer to show her the finished article so she can see how practical it is."  
"Of course Lady Felicity. I shall not breathe a word."

Felicity spent the next several minutes giving the seamstress precise instructions as to her requirement.  
By the time Donna returned, the girls were ready to show her their chosen style and material for their new gowns.

\----

Now that Caitlin was occupied most afternoons on long promenades through the gardens with Barry accompanied by her mother, Felicity had more time to consolidate her plans away from prying eyes.

She walked into the very spacious closet that contained her gowns and footwear. Right at the back was a large chest that contained her many dolls and various childhood treasures. A perfect place hiding place for her scarlet lady outfit, once it was delivered. 

Felicity sat on the edge of her bed and pondered the daunting task she had set herself. Her heart thumped loudly just at the thought. How would she get in and out of the house unseen? What if she got hurt? Fear gripped her. This was insane. Suppose she got caught and sent to prison. She clutched her chest. A million imponderables threatened to derail her.

Felicity took a deep breath, closed her eyes and breathed. She remembered the boy being beaten and the down-trodden gait of people in the villages. They starved beneath the burden of paying the Sherriff's taxes. There was nobody to help these people. She simply had to do something. If she got caught and sent to prison, well it was her life, her choice.

She stood up and walked purposely to the window of her bedchamber, which opened on to the back of the house. The ancient oak with its thick, twisted and sprawling branches, one of which reached right beneath her window was well placed. She was so thankful that with no brothers of her own, she had participated in the rough and tumble play of Caitlin's brothers, including climbing trees.

Felicity returned to her bed and lay on it gazing up at the ceiling. Something more was required for her daring escapade. Pistols. She would need pistols. The Scarlet Lady had pistols. Frack. Her plans were scuppered before she'd even began. 

Even if she had pistols, she could not fire real bullets. Heavens, that would never do. She could hurt someone. What if someone got killed, she would surely hang.  


Felicity leapt off the bed. Her head hurt. She could not think any more. Cait and Mama must be on their way back now, she would go and join them. 

Felicity was unduly quiet during supper that night but no one seemed to notice. Planning the masked ball had everyone engaged, even her Papa seemed to be caught up in the excitement. The chatter continued into the drawing room, until it was time for bed. 

Laying sleepless until the house was deathly quiet, Felicity crept out of bed. Leaving her room and creeping noiselessly past the quarters of the live-in servants on the upper floor, she made her way up to the attic.

The thought had come to her during supper. _The attic._ Of course the attic. Papa had placed his old pistols up there. When she opened the door of the pitch black room that ran the length of the house, she gingerly stepped in and closed the door before switching on the light. Now to find Papa's pistols. 

It took three visits to the attic before Felicity located what she was looking for among the stored boxes, plus one of her father's old hats, that she could put to good use. The pistols had no bullets. Just as well she thought. She only needed to frightened her targets.

Felicity stored the pistols at the bottom of the trunk in her closet. All she was waiting for was the delivery of her costume. She had already checked on Mistress Dalton's progress several times. She felt almost ready for her night-time escapades. 

There was only one thought that brought distress. She and Cait would have to accompany her parents to dine with the Reptile on the morrow.

\----

The Sherriff of Nottingham's castle looked forbidding with it's grey stones and high parapets, lined with gargoyles. It was a fortress perched on a precipice, from which one would never escape once within.

Edric's home looked drear and dank. There was no electricity and the gloom of cavernous rooms and passageways was dispersed by oil lamps and candles. A musty smell lingered. The whole place felt like a walk-in grave.  
Felicity shivered with a sickening sense of premonition on hearing the distant clanging noise of the portcullis descending to protect the entrance to the castle courtyard.

At supper Edric sat at the head of the table with Noah and Caitlin on one side and Donna and Felicity on the other. The whole evening dragged on miserably for Felicity, who was acutely aware that Edric's eyes lingered on her much too often and for too long. 

Felicity hardly heard one word that was spoken throughout the entire meal. Apart from watching her, the Sherriff gave his attention mostly to her parents. He seemed to be wooing them.  
Felicity was relieved when Edric finally stood up and invited her father to join him in a glass of port in another room. The women were escorted to yet another room to await the men. Edric had laid on musicians for their entertainment.

Felicity would have been greatly alarmed if she could hear the conversation between her father and the Sherriff.  
"There are two reasons why I invited you to dine with me tonight Noah. First, Prince John is minded to honour you with a Knighthood for the commerce you have brought to our City. What say you?"

Noah's eyes bulged. This was unexpected. He preened a little. I would be greatly honoured my Lord Sherriff if His Highness saw fit to bestow such an honour on his humble servant. I..."

Edric waved a hand in the air. "Good, I shall so inform the Prince when we next meet. And please call me Edric, Noah, for I wish to seek your permission to pay court to your daughter. I find Lady Felicity quite enchanting."

If Noah was unduly startled by the Sherriff's bold words and obvious intentions, he tried not to show it. For a few moments he was stomped for words, well aware that the Sherriff was observing him.  
Noah played for time to get his thoughts together. His daughter would be mortified at the idea. "My Lord Sherriff..." began Noah.  
"Edric", the Sherriff prompted.  
"I beg your indulgence Sire, you may not be aware that my daughter is only 17-years-old, my wife and I would prefer to wait until she is eighteen before any courtship can begin.

"Of course Noah, but I have your invitation to the ball in celebration of her 18th birthday in a few weeks time. I hope you will allow me to come calling thereafter.  
Noah swallowed. A pulse in his neck throbbed uncomfortably. "Um, I..I believe that would be in order Edric.  
"Good," the Sherriff responded. "That's settled. Shall we re-join the women?"

\----

Everyone was quiet in the carriage home. The four occupants were tired. There was something stultifying about Castle Rock. The place sucked energy. Noah was glad of the silence, he needed to digest all that the Sherriff had imparted. He was still feeling the aftershock.  
Edric was so much older than Felicity. He would need his wife's counsel as to how best to handle the Sherriff's desire to court their daughter. Donna would know what to do. 

Noah could imagine Felicity's reaction. It would not be edifying.

\----

**Knights Templar Commandry, South-Central France - One year earlier**

Oliver had no idea what to expect on his arrival at _Celles,_ his new commandry. Probably a harsher training regime with this Yao Fei.

The following morning Oliver and Aldred left the commandry on horseback and rode for a good hour before approaching a dense forest where Aldred told him to dismount. 

"Are we here? Does Yao Fei live in the forest? "You are to proceed from here on foot my Lord."  
"Are you not coming?" Oliver asked perplexed.  
"This is where your real preparation begins for what the King wishes from you my Lord. You and I will meet again when you are ready. I have to take your steed back with me" said Aldred.

Oliver held tight to the reins of his horse. "But how will I get back home? And how shall I find Yao Fei?" Aldred nudged his head in the direction of the forest. "Approach the forest my lord, you will find a path. It will lead you to a clearing."

"Then what?" asked Oliver. "Will I find Yao Fei."  
"I wish you God speed my lord," said Aldred reaching down for the reins of Oliver's horse.

With some exasperation, Oliver handed the reins to Aldred, took the small canvas bag with his personal belongings and watched as the King's Messenger rode away in the direction they'd come. Oliver watched until man and horses disappeared from view, then he walked into the forest.

Oliver had no way of knowing the time. He gauged that he'd been walking for at least an hour before he came to a grassy clearing, which was a perfect circle surrounded by tall impenetrable shrubbery, the only exit the way he had entered. It looked like an arena deliberately hewn from the dense forest that surrounded it.

A small unmoving figure sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle with a straight back, arms folded and hands tucked beneath the sleeves of their long green tunic. The person wore a matching green hood that flopped over, completely shrouding much of their face. Only the tip of a nose and a chin were visible

"Good day sir," Oliver said. There was no response. 

He tried again. "My name is Oliver Queen, from the Knights Templar commandry at _Celles._ I am here to be trained by Yao Fei. Are you he?" There was still no response.

Oliver looked around him and back to the still figure. He breathed deeply in and out and stood waiting. The figure before him sat completely still, like a rock, not a muscle moved. 

Finally tired of standing, Oliver threw his bag on the ground and sat down beside it. Yao Fei would speak to him eventually.

After the passage of what seemed to Oliver an interminable amount of time, he heard a voice. "What do you hear Oliver of Loxley"?  
Oliver gasped. Yao Fei was a woman? Or he spoke with a woman's voice.

"Are you Yao Fei?" Oliver asked.  
"I am Shado."  
"I am to meet Yao Fei here. Do you know where I might find him?"  
"Yao Fei will be here when you are ready."  
"When I am ready? Ready for what," asked Oliver. 

The woman in green rose from her sitting position, slowly, elegantly and walked towards Oliver. She stepped beside him and slapped him at the back of his head.  
"Ouch. What did you do that for?"  
"You talk too much Oliver of Loxley. Focus. I asked you a question. _"What do you hear?"_

Oliver listened. "I can hear birds. What am I doing here?" Shado slapped him again.

Oliver frowned. What was this? Did he come here to be slapped by a woman. What did this have to do with his training?

"Go inside Oliver of Loxley and listen. Tell me what you hear." Shado walked away from Oliver and assumed her original position.

_ Go inside? What the hell. _Baffled, Oliver closed his eyes and listened, not totally sure what he was listening for. After a while he lost consciousness of his surroundings. 

Startled back into full awareness, Oliver realised he must have fallen asleep. He often drifted off during the meditative aspect of Templar devotional time. He brushed a hand over his face and focused his eyes. It was only then Oliver realised he was alone. 

The woman in green had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Oliver returns to England, briefly, but under strange circumstances.


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's time with Shado. Slade and Guy of Gisborne talk. Felicity and the Sherriff. An encounter on a bridleway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you: this chapter contains a flash forward for Oliver towards the end.

**A Forest in South Central France, 1 year ago**

Now fully conscious, Oliver stood up feeling slightly disorientated. He looked around until his eyes homed in on the woman in green. She was standing directly behind him close to the tall shrubbery hedge, with arms akimbo. He stared at the slightly built woman of medium height, with long dark hair reaching past her shoulders. Her brown almond shaped eyes stared back at him. 

She beckoned him. 

As Oliver walked towards her, she turned from him and seemed to melt into the hedge, disappearing from his sight. He quickened his pace and hurried after her. The thicket which seemed impenetrable when he first arrived, parted easily at slight pressure from his shoulder. 

On the other side of the high hedge, Oliver saw a wooden hut with wild grass growing around it several feet high, stretching upwards to the vegetation which covered the protruding tree branches and bark that formed a roof. He could hear the gurgle of water near by. Once again the woman was nowhere to be seen. 

Undaunted, Oliver approached the hut, pushed the door and entered. It was only when the aroma hit his senses that he remembered breakfast had been a long time ago. His stomach rumbled in response to the thought.  
The woman in green was sitting crossed-legged on the ground in front of an array of dishes laid out on a green cloth before her. 

_Where did all this food come from,_ he wondered.

We have enough supplies for the duration of your stay Oliver of Loxley but I also prepared part of our meal. You will learn how to do that too.  
Oliver froze. _Fuck. Was she able to read his thoughts? Who is this woman? _He looked down at her upturned face. She was smiling at him. 

"Come," Shado said, holding a small bowl out to him. "Sit." She indicated a place opposite to her on the other side of their 'table'.  
Oliver took the bowl, sat cross-legged on the floor and surveyed the spread before him. His mouth watered at the sight. He recognised rice, vegetables and flat breads, but could not begin to name the various mixtures in small bowls. 

He watched as Shado helped herself to a spoonful of everything on the 'table'. She looked at him. "Perhaps there are things here which are unfamiliar to you." She pointed at the various dishes. "We have hummus and falafel both made from chickpeas, olives, dates, figs and this is tahchin, an Iranian rice cake. There are of course the fruits of the forest all around us."

"You do not eat meat." He made a statement of acceptance.

"We follow an Ayuvedic diet that ensures all nutrients the body requires are consumed in every meal."  
Oliver took his cue from her and helped himself. He wondered who exactly the "we" referred to. It was clear from the expression on Shado's face that no further explanation would be forthcoming. 

After the meal Oliver felt entirely satisfied and, curiously, at peace.

When he'd helped her to clear everything away, Shado handed Oliver a colourful patchwork blanket. He looked down at it then back to her. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Your sleeping quarters is outside Oliver of Loxley." Shado motioned towards the door. "You need not fear wild animals. They will not come here," she said.

Oliver stepped into the moonlit forest. There was no apparent place set aside for him to sleep. He guess the ground would be his bed and the starry night sky his roof. Looking around he noticed a large tree close to the stream, where he expected the ground to be softer, and it was covered by a layer of grass. Oliver moved to the spot, wrapped himself in the blanket and stared at the stars until he slept.

\----

He woke naturally. Accustomed by now to rising at 4 o'clock in the morning, he assumed that was the time. Oliver kept his eyes closed and listened to the soothing sounds of the forest and the gentle flow of water just a few feet away from where he had made his bed beneath the branches of an ancient tree.

He felt something soft fall on his face. His hand snatched it away at the same time as his body sprang up into a sitting position.

"Get dressed and join me Oliver of Loxley" a feminine voice said.  
He gazed up at the woman in green. The soft tone of her voice did not disguise a tinge of impatience.

"Good morning" he said. She nodded once and left him.  
Oliver rose and cleansed himself in the cold clear water of the stream, then he dressed in the loose pale blue pants and tunic she had left for him.

The daily routine of the woman in green, as he thought of her, was simple but rigid.  
His day began just after 4 o'clock with two unbroken hours of meditation, which took some time for him to become accustomed. He fidgeted and could not find a comfortable position. He'd catch her glaring at him as if he disturbed her repose, then close her eyes again. Sometimes Oliver had the impression that Shado's form sat in front of him but the essence of her was elsewhere.

Each day after breakfast she quizzed him on what he'd heard during the time he went within. He now understood what that meant.

Having spent time coaching him on the art of meditation, now when she asked what he'd heard, in addition to 'birds' Oliver could identify the subtle wind, the soft gurgle of the stream, the imperceptible rustling of the reeds, the rhythmic beat of his heart. In time and startling to him, Oliver could hear insects suckling the dew on a leaf. He heard the sub-sonic swash of fluids in his own body, like a silent wave filtering through his arteries.

Shado simply nodded at each new sound he identified.

Each day she coached him in her branch of martial arts in the outer arena where he'd first met her. Shado's methods were different to Slade's. She made him focus on body position, his breath and inner stillness. 

His attempts at archery was still ham-fisted. He had always lacked the coordination necessary and it was difficult to maintain a focused steadiness while seeing the target clearly. No matter how much Shado coached him and corrected his stance, too often his arrows flew right pass the tree that was his target.

Shado gave up in exasperation. "You have the physical strength Oliver of Loxley but lack precision, control, focus, and determination."  
Much to Oliver's chagrin, she made him stand waist deep in the stream slapping water rhythmically until he was exhausted. His shoulder ached and his finger tips coarsened.  
He did not quibble. There was always a reason for her apparent eccentricities, and without a doubt his prowess at archery grew steadily.

One particular morning the woman in green didn't wait until after breakfast to pose her usual question. She pressed him back to the ground as he attempted to rise after meditation. _"What do you hear Oliver of Loxley"_ she asked softly.

Oliver closed his eyes,_went within_ and listened, but not with his outer ear. "There is a bird sitting on a branch on a tree, north east of where I am sitting," he told her.  
"What else?"  
"It is swallowing a worm."  
"What else."  
"Several leaves from that tree are fluttering to the ground."  
"There is something else Oliver of Loxley. Can you hear it?"  
"We are not alone in this forest," he said. "There is someone else close by."  
"Very good."  
Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Shado, who simply nodded. "You are ready" she said. 

This time he did not ask the question because he already knew the answer. 

Shado picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows, which she slung over Oliver's shoulder.  
"Time to assess your skills as an archer Oliver of Loxley. See that tree? Shado pointed. "I want you to aim at that young sapling branch on the extreme right, and remove it.

Oliver took the bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his shoulder. His hands trembled. He felt a soft touch on his upper arm. He turned to look at her. "Be still, close your eyes and breathe. Centre yourself," her soft voice instructed. "Now open your eyes, see the tree, then isolate the branch and take your aim. Let your instrument be an extension of you, let the arrow flow with your breath."

Within seconds the new growth was falling to the ground. Oliver turned to look at Shado.  
She smiled, then turned and walked away.

Oliver stood for a while appraising his achievement before following the woman in green. 

**Somewhere near the _La Couvertoirade_ Commandry, Southern France **

Guy of Gisborne paced the floor of his accommodation. "What do you mean he is no longer at the commandry? Where the hell is he Slade, we need information on Richard's plans. Edric will be none to pleased that Queen has slipped out of our grasp. He trusted you to take care of this Slade." 

"I was the one who told you he was here Gisborne. How was I to know the King's Messenger would guard him like a hawk and that young whippersnapper, his squire, sticks to him like a tick on a dog's arse. The boy practically slept outside his door."

"I know Queen," said Gisborne. He is a pampered young fop, not a warrior. Why did the King leave him here with Aldred? It's more likely that he is spying for Richard and knows more about his movements than we do. We need that information Slade, Prince John has plans for his brother." 

"I know exactly where he is Gisborne. I've had two scouts on him since the day he left with Master Aldred and Harper."  
"Good. Deal with it Slade. I will be back here in six weeks and I need to know what Queen knows, or that you have him somewhere for me to interrogate. If you fail again I have orders to take you back to England. The Sherriff will require your services on other matters."  
That's all he was going to tell Slade. He would know the precise nature of those services in good time. Edric needed to build a war chest to put Prince John on the throne and he, Gisborne would be richly rewarded in due time for his participation in that endeavour.

"Just you remember who told you where his lordship was after he disappeared from Nottinghamshire Gisborne."  
"Yes Slade, I know. Just do not fail this time. Make sure you take him without any commotion. Queen must just disappear". 

Slade nodded. "That won't be a problem. His lordship is no match for me. I have first hand experience of that."

**Nottinghamshire, England - Present Day **

The very next day following Felicity's eighteenth birthday celebrations, Noah told his wife about his discourse with the Sherriff of Nottingham. 

For once Donna was stunned into silence, until she regained her sensibilities. "And you waited until now to tell me Noah?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry my love. You were engrossed in preparations for the masked ball and so happy, I could not spoil it for any of you, especially Felicity.  


"I noticed his response to her at the Merlyn ball, and I teased her a little but this...this is...what are we going to do?" Donna said anxiously."?  
"I was rather hoping you would tell me. The Sherriff is so much older than she is. Zounds, he is nearly our age and almost old enough to be her father" Noah said wearily. "I hoped that Merlyn would agree to a match between the Earl of Darley and Felicity but now I..."

Donna placed a comforting hand on her husband's thigh. "Do you think the offer of a knighthood is a bribe?"  
"I do not know my love. Perhaps. We will have to tell her Donna."  
"Felicity will never agree."  
Noah sighed. "I know. All the same, we can hardly refuse if the Sherriff wants to visit our home."  
"He does live in a castle and appears to be quite affluent" said Donna.  
"That comes from all the taxes he raises."  
"Noah! That money is for the Civic Purse and for the Crown Estate. Surely you're not suggesting that the Sherriff is corrupt." 

Noah looked at his wife. He chose not to share the persistent rumours that Edric was building a war chest on Prince John's behalf. "I think we should ask our daughter to join us" he said.

\----

Felicity practically dragged Caitlin towards the stables. She was frothing with anger.

Her friend and companion tried to slow her down. "Fee what on earth is the matter with you today. You should be happy. The ball was a triumph and you were spectacular as the stylish Queen of Spain, even with her reputation for being a former courtesan. Do you believ...."

Caitlin stopped talking when she saw the expression on Felicity's face and the steely look in her eyes. They mounted in silence and before Caitlin was adequately seated, Felicity had taken off almost at a gallop.

"Felicity" Caitlin called, "wait. Slow down." Her friend did neither so she pushed her mount forward trying to catch up.

Some minutes passed before Felicity slowed and stopped, waiting for Caitlin to reach her.  
Their groom remained lagging behind. He knew Lady Felicity and could sense a storm brewing. It was best to stay at a safe distance.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" puffed Caitlin, slightly out of breath.  
"You are not going to believe this Cait. Apparently when we dined at Castle Rock, the Sherriff asked Papa's permission to pay court."  
"The Sherriff wants to court you? But he's old".  
Felicity glared at her friend. "What is more upsetting is that Mama and Papa want to agree to this."  
"What did you say?"  
"I won't do it Cait. I will not. He can come calling as often as he wishes, I will not meet with him."  
"Fee you'll have to."  
"I won't Cait, I won't. And that's the end of it." 

They had ridden quite some distance in silence, way beyond where they morning ride usually took them. Felicity was deep in thought on how to solve her predicament. One option would be to flee back to Yorkshire to the safety of her grandfather's home, but what would that mean for Cait. There was also her Scarlet Lady plans. 

Caitlin's voice broke through Felicity's rumination. "Fee we have ridden a long way. We are quite close to the forest. It's time to turn back otherwise we will be late for lunch."

Before Felicity could respond, they heard the thump of hooves coming from the direction they had been heading. A horseman was approaching at speed. As he got closer it was apparent that he was not slowing down.

Caitlin moved her horse close to the verge but Felicity sat completely still on her horse in the middle of the bridleway, observing the oncoming rider.

"Fee please move, this madman will run you down."

Felicity took no notice of her friend. In fact she turned her horse sideways on, so that the oncoming rider would have to come to a screeching halt, or indeed run her down. Her blood was up this morning and she was spoiling for a fight.

Oliver Queen's eyes narrowed as he viewed the female in his way. What the hell was she doing. His eyes widened as he saw her deliberately turn her horse 45 degrees, so that she completely barred his way.

Fuming with anger for a reason other than the actions of this obviously spoilt and wilful woman, Oliver brought his horse to a controlled standstill some feet away from her and trotted up to her.

Felicity admired his horsemanship. Rider and steed were as one. He had the demeanour of a soldier but was simply dress in a knee-length tunic with hose tucked into his boots beneath a dark cloak. With forensic observation she noticed that he carried neither shield nor wore a helmet. Instead, intriguingly, he wore a dark green hood which shrouded all his features.  
Instead of the usual longsword with ornate handle, the stranger had the shorter stouter Saracen sword, two of them. One laying diagonally across his upper body and the other thrust into a holster at his waist. 

Oliver watched her appraisal of him, wondering what she was thinking. He took in the small party of three. Obviously two noblewomen and their groom, some way off the beaten track for ladies of their status.  
"That was a very dangerous and foolish act M'lady" he said. "You also appear to be far from polite society. It can be dangerous around this parts." He spoke in a gruff voice, deliberately using the term _M'lady_ to give the impression that his status was other than what it was. His true identity must remain secret at all cost.

Felicity bristled at the stranger's tone. "Sir, your manners are obviously less than those of a gentleman, so I will assume that you are not one. Are you normally so coarse and oafish? Are you with the Sherriff's garrison because if you are, he will hear of this. What is your name?"  
Felicity waited for a grovelling apology at the mention of the Sherriff of Nottingham, but she had the distinct impression that she was being appraised from head to toe.

"Which question would you like me to answer first," he asked rather testily. I regret that my lack of chivalry at this time is not to your liking M'lady" said the man.  
That was not the fulsome apology she expected given her threat but at least it had had an effect she thought, until she heard his next words.  
"Now would you move your horse. I am in a great hurry."

The devil she would. "No," she said resoundingly. 

"Fee!" Caitlin pleaded, "please". She had never seen her friend like this.

Oliver was more than startled by her response. Who was this little vixen? She is obviously in a foul mood today and was deliberately goading him. If haste was not an issue he would enjoy drawing this out a little longer. He resisted a chuckle and gave in. "Will M'lady kindly let me pass. Please." 

Felicity narrowed her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "Certainly, since you deigned to say please, obviously a foreign word to you." She manoeuvred her mare out of the way, leaving sufficient space for rider and his horse to pass.

Without another word Oliver guided his horse past the female and her mount, and urged his steed to the gallop as soon as he could. He resisted the urge to look back at _Fee._ An unusual name, one he'd not heard before. Obviously colloquial. He wondered who she was.

"Well", fumed Felicity, "what an uncouth oaf. "Do you know who that man is?" she asked, addressing the groom who was looking somewhat pale-faced, having long since caught up with his two charges and had witnessed the entire exchange.

Like Caitlin, the young groom had hastily moved his mount out of the way when the horseman appeared. "I have never seen him before M'lady." He had seen a couple of strangers in the village in the last few weeks, one was horribly scarred and wore an eye patch, but did not recognise this man as one of them. 

"Ooh" squealed Cait. "A mystery man, how exciting. He might be a warrior knight, home from the Crusades maybe. But who is he? I wish we could have seen his face." 

"I doubt he is a knight. Are they not supposed to be chivalrous? That one was neither a knight nor a gentleman. He was rude and arrogant. Had no manners at all". Felicity was still fuming. Her brows furrowed. The stranger spoke quite gruffly but his speech pattern puzzled her. He addressed her in part like the servants and village folk but she had detected the cultured tones, and his phraseology was more akin to that of Tommy Merlyn. 

"Shall we be heading back M'lady" asked the groom, now with a tinge more colour in his face. The head groom would lay into him for being gone for so long. He had chores waiting for him back at the big house. 

"Yes Albert, lead the way," said Felicity. She could not shake off the arrogance with which that wretched man had spoken to her. It made all her hackles rise. "Nottingham seems to be filled with either ruffians and oafs or fops."

Fops? Who's the fop. Have I met him?" asked Cait laughing.  
"Well, I adore Tommy Merlyn in his silks and brocades and feathered hats, but I could only ever see him as a friend, not a paramour" said Felicity.

"Heavens, Fee that means you do have a type of suitor in mind, at least the type of person who could steal your heart, like Barry has stolen mine."   
"No I have not", Felicity said emphatically. "I shan't be looking for a husband, ever. _Especially with the kind of lifestyle I am contemplating,_ she thought to herself.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Come on I'm hungry now. It must be close to lunch time. Let's hurry."

They pushed the horses to canter. Felicity's mind was still on the oafish stranger. Who was he? Why did he hide beneath a hood?

\----

Later that night, stretched out fully clothed on the lumpy bed at an Inn at the half way point to Dover, Oliver wondered who the haughty _Fee_ was. She must have moved to the County during his absence.  
He recalled her face. She was exquisite, with beautiful deep blue eyes and skin as soft as a peach. No woman had ever regarded him with such disdain. He grinned at her haughtiness. He wanted to know more about her. Tommy would have enlightened him but he had not seen anyone - neither Tommy, nor his family - on this short visit. 

Now was not the time to think about women, his old way of life was over for the foreseeable future. He was in a hurry to get to Dover to meet Aldred for their journey back to France and thence to the Holy Lands.

Little did he know that his path and that of the haughty woman on the bridleway were entwined and would cross again soon, and in a manner he could never have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Edric, Sherriff of Nottingham comes courting.
> 
> Oliver learns what the King wants from him.


	6. Trust but Verify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes some decisions. 
> 
> Yao Fei teaches Oliver some hard lessons. Then he has to deal with Slade Wilson. The King's Messenger informs Oliver of the next phase of his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter 5 was a flash forward. In this chapter we discover why Oliver was in England. To do that we have to go back in time to the forest in France. 
> 
> **Warning:** You may find a part of this chapter a little grim.

She felt restless as she paced the floor of her bedchamber. 

Today was the day Edric of Sherwood was due to come courting. Felicity was disgruntled with her parents and they knew it. She'd accused them of selling her for a title. Papa had looked aghast and her mother sobbed.  
Since then Papa avoided her and Mama's sorrowful eyes silently pleaded with her for understanding.

For the first time in her life Felicity no longer felt carefree, but agitated and unsettled. She knew where this day would eventually lead. She would not allow it. They would have to drag her kicking and screaming to the alter, if it ever got that far. 

She had sent Caitlin downstairs to tell her parents she was unwell and could not meet anyone.

Throwing herself onto the bed, Felicity let her body bounce. Her thoughts returned to the stranger in a green hood on the bridleway. That image encroached constantly. It was over a week since the encounter and she could not push him completely out of her mind. There was just something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

There was a knock on the door. She knew who it was and refused to answer.

"Felicity" her mother called, "I know you are in there and I am coming in". The door opened and a harassed looking Donna marched in. "What do you mean you cannot see anyone. The Sherriff will be here within the hour, you have to come down."

Felicity turned her back, causing Donna to walk around the bed to face her. "Do you realise that your refusal to at least be courteous to the Sherriff will bring our family nothing but opprobrium?"

Felicity glared at her mother. "I know why you and Papa want this."  
"Don't say it again Felicity" said Donna, "it's nonsense. You know Papa and I would never make you do anything you didn't want to."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Felicity please. Just this once, do something for my sake."  
"But it won't be once will it? That odious man will keep calling and I'll have to see him and before you know it, he will propose, and what then?"

Donna sighed, looking totally distracted. Without another word she left her daughter's room. It was pointless arguing when Felicity was in this mood. She, Noah and Caitlin would have to entertain the Sherriff and explain that her daughter was incapacitated. 

Later that afternoon in the Kuttler-Smoak's opulent drawing room, Donna Smoak did her utmost to sound both concerned about her daughter's health and contrite for her absence. She apologised profusely to the Sherriff on their daughter's behalf.

Edric made it abundantly clear that he was not best pleased with this last minute development, whilst trying to appear gracious. But both Noah and Donna could see the scepticism in his eyes. He sat stiffly on the edge of his chair whilst a maid poured afternoon tea and a butler served cucumber sandwiches cut in tiny squares.

Noah tried to make conversation but an hour passed in mostly uncomfortable silence. 

Not long after, Edric made it clear that he'd had enough of the charade. He rose abruptedly to his feet. Noah followed suit.  
"Well perhaps we might try this again in the not too distant future" Edric said, addressing Noah. "In the meanwhile please extend my good wishes for a speedy recovery to Lady Felicity."

"Of course my lord Sherriff, said Noah. "Our apologies once again. Please, let me show you out."

\----

Felicity remained sequestered in her room for the rest of the day and even turned Caitlin away. When a maid knocked on her door bringing food, Felicity asked her to take it away. She was not hungry. 

Much, much later that night, when the house was totally silent and all were asleep in their bed, a solitary figure dressed all in black with a black veil covering her face and held in place by a dark hat, clambered out of a window in Felicity's bedchamber.  
One leg appeared first and dangled as if suspended in mid-air. It reached for the sturdy tree branch below followed by a second leg, then an entire body. The stealthy figure eased itself down the tree with agility, using branches for support until it was able to jump without great effort to the ground below. 

Felicity ran swiftly to the stables and stashed the cloth receptacle she carried beneath the nearest haybale before making her way to her horse. "Come Starling," she whispered.

\----

**A Forest in South-Central France - Six Month's Ago**

Content with his newly acquired skill with a bow and arrow, Oliver followed Shado through the hedge.  
He did not immediately see her so he knocked on her hut and waited before calling her name. Hearing no response he entered.  
The person in the room was definitely not Shado. A small wiry figure with straggly black hair falling to his shoulders was standing with his back to Oliver; his hands clasped loosely behind his back. 

The figure turned. Searching all-seeing coal black eyes appraised him out of a sculpted face. His moustache ended in long strands of wispy hair that joined with the narrow beard that hid his throat.

Oliver swallowed, his tongue moistened his lower lip. "Yao Fei?" he asked.  
The silent stranger bowed. "I am Yao Fei."  
"Where is Shado?" Oliver asked.  
"Shado she gone from this place."  
"Gone? Where?"  
"No more questions Oliver of Loxley. You learn to survive. Your Emperor want you survive. You not let spirit die. I teach". 

Oliver stared at the small-boned but spritely man. "You mean the King? King Richard wants me to survive? What does that mean?"

"Come," said Yao Fei.

\----

Oliver lay on his back beneath what he considered _his_ tree - although he no longer slept beneath its branches since Yao Fei arrived.  
He squinted at the early wintery sunshine percolating through the leaves. This was his last day with Master Yao Fei and a day of rest, which was sorely needed. Tomorrow he would return to civilization, if that was an apt description for a Knights Templar commandry.

He pressed down on his shoulder where he'd been wounded. There was no pain, only a small scar, barely visible to the eye.  
With hindsight, compared to the hell that Yao Fei had put him through, his time with Shado was akin to warm hospitality and companionship.  
He missed that feminine softness. It was only towards the end of his sojourn in the forest that Yao Fei told him Shado was his daughter.

Yao Fei was brusque, economical with words and solitary. He made Oliver use the hut while he slept outside. 

They ate flesh which Yao Fei made him hunt, kill, prepare and cook. Oliver was reluctant and squeamish at first, initially sickened but these unsavoury acts was something he got used to pretty quickly otherwise he would starve. 

Oliver discovered that Yao Fei's idea of teaching him to 'survive' was to put him in vulnerable situations and to near kill him.  
The first lesson took him deep into the forest in the dead of night to learn to track and to evade an assailant who was tracking him. 

The first time Yao Fei pushed him into the deepest part of the stream and literally try to drown him, Oliver froze in shock until his fevered brain recalled all that Shado had taught him. He stilled his body and focused, before taking Yao Fei by surprise with an unexpected martial artist move.  
Yao Fei nodded and a small smile momentarily touched his face.

The sword fights were the worse. Then he thought Yao Fei was truly out to kill him. They used shorter, wider bladed weapons than Oliver was accustomed to and were easier to use, but it also meant you were that much closer to your opponent and risked serious injury.  


Oliver's skin was sliced opened often. Then the time came when Yao Fei actually pushed his blade into his shoulder, causing Oliver to fall to the ground clutching at the injury and grunting in pain. The blood coursed through his fingers. 

Oliver heard a yelp as a hand pressed down on his wound. Then he passed out. 

When he came to several hours later, he was laying on his back on the ground in the hut. Yao Fei was nowhere to be seen.

Memory returned slowly, and his hand reached up to his shoulder. It was wrapped in a cloth and he could feel something beneath the material right above the wound but there was no pain.

"Do not touch" a voice said. He looked up to see Yao Fei standing close by. The Chinese man knelt on the floor beside him, removed the cloth and lifted what looked like dried herbs. He examined the wound and retied the cloth.

Oliver's brow crinkled as he glared at the little Chinese man. "Did you really stab me? Why did you do that?"  
"You fine. No more pain. You survive."  
"No thanks to you," Oliver grumbled.  
"You come outside now. Eat," said Yao Fei, as he crossed the room and walked out the door leaving Oliver to follow.

Oliver stared after his teacher in bewilderment.  
He got up slowly and followed him outside. Dusk had fallen, so he must have been out for sometime.  


Yao Fei had prepared a meal for them both which was eaten in total silence.

Oliver's thoughts were whirling. He could not understand why Yao Fei had deliberately wounded him, then given him some weird treatment that caused instant healing. 

After the meal Yao Fei pushed a metal cup in Oliver's direction. "Drink," he said.  
Oliver stared him in silence and sat perfectly still, unmoving.  
"Drink" Yao Fei repeated, nodding towards the cup.  
Oliver picked up the cup and stared at the brown liquid. It smelt bad. He put the cup down again.

"If you want wound heal and not get infected, you drink." said Yao Fei.

Oliver picked up the cup and threw the liquid down his throat in two gulps and slammed the cup down, his face contorted into a grim rictus. "What is that?" he asked. It's disgusting." 

"Chinese medicine. Good for you. You take when you go." "Go? Where am I going? Back to _Celles_? When? 

Yao Fei ignored him. "What you learn today?" he asked.  
Oliver stared at the man. "I learned not to trust you."  
"Good. That good thing. Where you going, no trust nobody. What else you learn?" Yao Fei persisted.

"To never let my guard down around those I don't really know." Oliver glared at the man.  
Yao Fei nodded. "Even those you think you know. Trust but verify."

Yao Fei observed Oliver in silence for a while, then he spoke. "You good pupil Oliver of Loxley. You learn quick. To survive. Will be good for you where you go."

"What happens now?" asked Oliver."  
"You stay here few days, rest. Get strength back, then you leave," Yao Fei told him.  
"How? I don't have a horse."  
"King Messenger. He bring horse" said Yao Fei. 

Oliver nodded.  
He suddenly felt overwhelmed by bone-numbing tiredness. He stood up. "I need sleep. Good night Yao Fei" he said.

\---

On the day of Oliver's departure Yao Fei accompanied him to the edge of the forest where he first entered. A Saracen sword was secured across his chest and another was jammed through the belt of his tunic. A bow and a quiver filled with arrows were slung over one shoulder.

"You wait. King Messenger he come" said Yao Fei. "You fight. You survive Oliver of Loxley."  
Without giving Oliver an opportunity to respond, Yao Fei turned on his heels and disappeared into the forest. 

Oliver sat crossed-legged on the ground waiting for Aldred. He closed his eyes and watched his breath as it travelled up his chest until it was expelled through his nose. He inhaled and held it. Exhaled...It was then he heard it. 

There were two of them. One was approaching stealthily,directly behind him, the other from the right but out of his peripheral vision. Oliver didn't move. He breathed out and relaxed his shoulders. Beneath his shuttered eyelids, he could hear every move they made, he could visualize their shape.

He waited to hear which one would attack first. From that place of intense listening silence, he heard the movement of an arm as it wrapped around his neck from behind. Oliver pushed his upper body forward quickly, causing his assailant to stumble, giving him the miniscule window of opportunity for his own powerful and muscled arm to reach behind and grabbed his assailant across the upper back and propelled the man over his head. 

This was not a time for questions. Oliver grabbed his sword and sunk it into the man's neck. He pushed the body away and turned, raising his right arm just as the second assailant took a swipe at him with his sword.

Oliver grunted as the blade sliced into the tricep muscle. He stood and lunged at the man with his foot and sent him stumbling backwards. Oliver flew at him, yanked him up by an arm, shoved a knee beneath the man's back and forced his body down. When he heard a crack, he dropped the body and stumbled back.  
Oliver's body doubled over as he placed each hand on a knee and struggled to catch his breath.

He heard the slow handclap before he saw the person. Oliver's head shot up.

"You've learnt some moves since we last met my lord," said a mocking voice. 

Oliver stared at Slade Wilson and the amused smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? Are these two with you?" he asked, nudging his head in the direction of the fallen.

"I ask the questions M'lord, and I need some answers, so talk and I'll go easy on you. You should know I have more scouts on the other side of the forest. You cannot get away."

Oliver bent his injured arm, aware that blood was dripping down. "What do you want Slade?"  
"I want to know the real reasons you are here, in France, with the Knights Templar."  
"You know as well as I do," responded Oliver. "You were training me to be one of King Richard's personal body guards".  
"Don't lie to me Queen, I know you are spying for the King. I want to know exactly what his movements are. What did he tell you?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. So you're the traitor?"  
"Talk Queen or I'll flay you alive."

Oliver drew both swords. "Come and get me," he snarled.

Slade lunged forward. The ensuing battle between two equals was prolonged and bloody. 

Oliver forgot the pain in his arm as his short swords, one in each hand, parried against Slade's longsword. He howled when he felt the sharp searing pain, as several inches of Slade's sword pierced his side. Exhausted, Oliver fell to his knees staring up at Slade who had a devilish grin on his face.

Slade knocked Oliver's swords out of his hands and stepped up behind him. He grabbed Oliver in a paralyzing choke-hold.  
Oliver closed his eyes as he felt the consciousness being squeezed out of his body. 

_Survive._

He heard the Chinaman's voice clearly as if he was standing right beside him. Oliver opened his eyes expecting to see Yao Fei but his gaze came to rest on the quiver of arrows right next to him, close to his uninjured arm.  
He allowed his body to go totally limp and his head lolled forward over Slade's arm. As Oliver expected, the pressure lessened as Slade slackened his grip.  
In one fluid movement which took probably less than five seconds, Oliver grabbed an arrow, twisted his body, and drove it into Slade's eye.  
His opponent fell backwards and Oliver fell on top of Slade, as blackness closed in on him.

\----

_"M'lord wake up."_ The voice was coming from a long way away. He was dreaming. He was floating. He was in the forest with Shado. He was drowning in a stream. 

_Slade!_

Oliver tried to push himself up. He gasped as a shooting pain tore up his body. _"M'lord"._ The voice came again.  
Oliver squinted one eye open. "Harper" he said. "What happened? Where am I?"  
He pushed himself to sit up as memory came flooding back. He looked around expecting to see dead bodies.  
"Please M'lord. Don't move. You have been hurt. I have to get Master Aldred. He told me to get him as soon as you are awake."  
Oliver nodded. "It's okay squire Harper. Go." He fell back down on the bed, and realised he was back at _Celles._  
Slade had tried to kill him. He was the traitor.

\----

It took a very short time for Oliver to heal from his injuries with the assistance of Yao Fei's herbs. 

Aldred explained that when he and squire Harper arrived with Oliver's horse, apparently not too long after the bloody skirmish, they found him lying on top of Slade who had an arrow in his eye.

Aldred and squire Harper managed to stop the bleeding momentarily, before getting Oliver to the nearest apothecary for bandages and laudanum to keep him sedated until they reach the commandry.  
A party of Knights Templar were sent to retrieve the three bodies. They found nothing. The bodies had gone. 

Oliver nodded. "Slade told me he had more men on the other side of the forest. They must have taken the bodies away."  
He looked at Aldred. "Slade was the traitor. He wanted information from me about King Richard's movement." 

"Yes my lord" Aldred replied. "The King guessed as much and hoped you could flush him out."  
"So what happens now?" asked Oliver.

"His Majesty wishes you to travel back to England my lord."  
"Back to England? Does that mean my mission is over?" Oliver's heart lifted. He will see his family again soon.

"No my lord, your mission is just beginning. You are to return to England for a short time and remain incognito to gather intelligence for the King. You may not make contact with anyone, not even your family. Squire Harper and I will accompany you and I shall give you further details on the journey." 

Within weeks Oliver, his squire and Master Aldred were sailing towards the white cliffs of Dover, towards England.


	7. The Friar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity carries out a series of hold ups, and Oliver is astounded by what Aldred has to tell him, and especially when he introduces a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with time lapses: At end of chapter 5, Oliver (flashed forward) met Felicity on bridleway on his way to Dover. Chapter 6 was a flash back to before he left France for England.
> 
> This chapter (present time) - finds Oliver kicking his heels in Dover waiting for Aldred. 
> 
> So far this has been my favourite chapter to write. Hope you enjoy it.

Felicity located herself in Sherwood Forest, concealed behind a tree from which she could see the road to Derby, the nearest town to Nottingham and one much travelled by merchants and noblemen. 

Her heart was thumping in her chest, as she patted her horse, calming him as much as she needed to be calmed herself.  
Courage failing her, Felicity had allowed the first carriage to pass and wondered whether she should not give up and return home.  
It was then she heard a faint distant rumble. It was a horse and cart. The heavy wooden wheels made more noise than a carriage. Felicity steadied herself and withdrew her empty pistol. She listened and waited. 

Felicity watched as the wagon drew level with her hiding place and rumbled past.  
She hesitated, then urged Starling forward. "Come on boy" she whispered, "it's now or never."  
Riding astride she urged her mount forward and surged after the small cart. 

Felicity drew alongside the sole occupant of the cart and pointed her pistol at him. "Whoa squire. Stand and deliver". She tried to disguise her voice to sound like the village folk.  
Whoever he was, it was not quite the rich merchant or nobleman she had anticipated but it would have to do. Anyway this fellow looked well-fed enough. 

The driver of the cart brought his pony to a halt. "I have little madam. I'm just a humble friar going about God's business."

Felicity looked at the man's apparel, his round protruding belly and his bald patch skirted by a ring of hair. It was only then she realised he was a monk.  
Felicity swallowed and bit her bottom lip beneath the veil. She felt guilty, and a little foolish. But she could not back down now. "Yeah? Wot d'yu call God's business this time of night friar?" she asked in her fake accent. "Empty yer pockets." Felicity brandished the empty pistol.

Both of the friar's hands went up in the air. "I have two sovereigns in my pouch madam. If you'll permit me, I'll..."  
"Get on with it man, let's see wot you got." Felicity said urgently. But as she watched the rotund friar fumbling to detach his pouch, Felicity was filled with remorse. "Do you feed the poor?" she asked the monk.

"Yes madam, I surely do."  
"You may go" Felicity said. "Quickly, before I change my mind."

"Yah," the friar shouted at his nag, urging it forward. He didn't look back but his keen ear caught the sound of hooves pounding away in the opposite direction. He slowed his pony down.

When he was certain there was enough distance between him and his would be robber, Friar Tuck turned towards a narrow path into the forest, just wide enough to take the width of the cart, but only to a certain point. 

This entrance to the forest, not immediately discernible, was marked by a piece of wood attached to a tree, on which words had been burnt. **No Trespassers by Order of the King.** After a short while, unable to proceed any farther, the Friar dismounted, put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

Four shadowy figures emerged from the depths of Sherwood Forest. "We are glad to see you Friar" said a voice. "We thought you wasn't coming."  
"Aye, Will, there was some doubt about that. I was accosted by a highwaywoman." 

"A woman? Around these parts? It can't be the Scarlet Lady, my namesake," said Will. "Not all the way up here."  
"Let's get the provisions to camp and I'll tell you all about it" said the Friar.

"Wot you got today Friar," another voice called. "We're fed up with venison," the man sniggered. 

"You better not let Prince John hear you, Alan-a-Dale. He'll have your head. The deer is Royal property," said the monk.  
"Well he aint here is he? I'm more fritt of the Sherriff. Come on Friar show us what you got in that there cart."  
"There's a leg of mutton, some ham hocks, bread, cheese, potatoes, and a few live chickens. Unload the cart and hide it. Let's be on our way. Hurry," said Tuck.

"You heard what the Friar said. Much, you take the nag," said Will Scarlet who seemed to be the leader of the little group.

Friar Tuck followed the four fugitives deeper into the forest, where they and two others were hiding from Edric of Sherwood's wrath. The group threatened to get larger as more people fell foul of the Sherriff's tax collectors. Something needed to be done about the situation and soon. 

The King's Messenger told him just a week ago that someone he called Archer, an envoy of the King, would be joining them. What could this Archer fellow do? They needed a whole damn army to take the Sherriff's men. To make matters worse a troublesome slip of a lass, the highwaywoman, quite clearly a novice was on the prowl. Who the hell was she?  
The Friar quickly crossed himself. He had just blasphemed twice in thought in as many minutes. 

\----

Felicity tried to behave as normal as possible around her parents and Caitlin. But she felt different. She _was_ different. She had done a daring and scandalous thing and in the eyes of the law was a criminal. What would Papa say if he knew. She could hardly contain herself at the thought. A frisson of fear furled around in her stomach. 

But after that escapade with the friar a week ago, when she just barely remembered to remove Starling's saddle and cover him with his blanket, before scaling the tree, she was ready for another outing.  
Her heart thumped and the adrenalin coursed through her veins at the thought. 

As soon as the house was silent for the night, Felicity laid two pillows in the middle of the bed and covered them with her quilt. She made certain the connecting door to Caitlin's room was securely fastened before she slipped away. She was not ready to share her nocturnal escapades just yet. 

Soon she was ensconced in the same hiding place as before and her luck appeared to be in tonight. No sooner had she settled in position when she heard the carriage. Felicity allowed the vehicle to go past. It was travelling at a fair pace, but at a gallop she could go faster.

"Stand and deliver" she shouted, brandishing her pistol. To her dismay the carriage did not stop. Felicity chased after it and to her relief, a hand came out of the window and dropped something. Felicity slowed down and pulled Starling to a halt alongside the item on the ground. "Whoa boy", she coaxed him, "stay."

She dismounted and retrieved a leather pouch which she promptly opened. A wide grin spread across the face beneath the veil. The pouch was filled with gold sovereigns.  
She emptied the coins into the large inner pocket of her cloak and threw the pouch away. She had done well tonight..

Safely back in her bed, with her treasure stashed away, a thought suddenly struck Felicity. How was she going to distribute her bounty to those who needed it? She sat up in bed. Goodness! She hadn't thought about that. She could hardly ride around the village distributing gold coins. Papa had warned of the consequences. 

Felicity's brain grappled with the problem well into the early hours until she finally fell asleep. 

\----

Buoyed by her recent success, Felicity was out again two nights later.

Hidden by the shadows of the forest, Felicity's excitement was palpable. The adrenalin surged through her body when a laden carriage came into sight. This one should contain much treasure because only a highborn nobleman or woman would have both a coachman and a postillion, with trunks piled high on the roof. 

Felicity drew her pistol and galloped after the carriage. She drew up alongside and tapped on the side of the coach with the pistol. Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she recognised the Merlyn's, Tommy's parents. 

Her gasp was audible. She was about to pull back and ride away as fast as she could, when she remembered. They would not recognise her in her disguise. 

She watched as Lord Merlyn tapped loudly on the partition between the carriage and the coachman. A few minutes later, whether by accident or deliberately she could not tell, a trunk on the roof of the carriage dislodged and came flying towards her. It landed with a loud bang on the dirt road directly in Starling's path.

The horse whinnied loudly and raised his forelegs. Felicity leaned her body forward to rest low on Starling's withers, clenched her knees and held on for dear life. She nudged him to the right, and swung off the road onto a field. She spurred Starling forward. "Home boy" she urged.

\----

Some time after the drama had played out on the Derby Road, Friar Tuck was steering his pony and cart to rendezvous with his little band of fugitives in the Forest. This time if the wee lassie highwaywoman turned up she'd be disappointed because there was just a few pennies in his pouch tonight.

He halted his cart beside a trunk on the side of the road. "What do we have here?" Tuck clambered out of the cart, and keeping hold of the rope on the pony, he lifted the top of the trunk, now split open. His eyes widened as he pulled out gowns and other female apparel, obviously belonging to a rich noble. It must have fallen off a carriage but why would they leave it? 

Tuck looked around. It was then he spotted the pistol. It was familiar. Now he was certain that Belladonna, as he had named her - a little private joke with himself - had passed this way and the trunk of plush clothes had something to do with her. A vision of her floated back to him. The black-clad lassie, his Belladonna. Tuck chuckled. He wondered what exactly had happened here.

Tuck picked up the pistol, then carried every last item of clothing into his little cart. Finally he dragged the empty busted trunk into the forest and hid it beneath some bushes before continuing his journey. 

In the Forest later that night after a hearty meal, Friar Tuck was sorely teased by his companions. "I see you have taken to wearing woman's clothes Friar," said Alan-A-Dale, the joker in the pack.  
"Go on Friar" goaded Much the Miller's son, "give us a little twirl."

Friar Tuck pulled out the pistol and pointed it at his two tormentors, both of whom dove to the ground. He pulled the trigger and the pistol made dull clicking noises. Gilbert and Tinker the cook broke into raucous laughter pointing fingers at the horror on the faces of their friends. Eventually the entire group was chortling. 

"Tell us Friar how did you come by this fancy stuff" asked Will Scarlet, holding a blue gown up against his body. What are you going to do with all of this."

"I found a trunk on the Derby road on my way here. I think Belladonna was about tonight. I also found this pistol but it has no shots," said the Friar.

"Belladonna? The Highwaywoman? How do you know her name?" asked Will.  
"She didn't tell me her name Will. I gave her one. And these items of clothing will be put to good use. They will serve our cause."

The Friar and the fugitives talked long into the night about doing something to avenge the injustices heaped on the poor of the County, continually abused by the Sherriff and his ilk. They talked about Belladonna and wondered about her real identity. 

The next day Friar Tuck took his cart with it's precious cargo hidden beneath sacking, into the City. He had a strong relationship with the _Lombards_ who bought and sold anything. They would give him a good return for such high quality clothes. This unexpected income would bring much needed relief to the poor of the County, whom he tried his best to serve. To serve the poor, that was his calling. 

\----

** White Horse Inn, Dover - Present Day **

Oliver was agitated. What should he do? He'd been cooling his heels for a week at the White Horse Inn in Dover, where Aldred should have met him several days ago. Once in England, they never travelled together. Perhaps the King's Messenger had left Nottinghamshire much later than planned.

He'd give Aldred another day then he would head back to Nottingham to see what he could find out.  
His squire, Harper, who had remained behind in Nottinghamshire, might know something. 

Oliver had been surprised when Aldred told him Roy would not be accompanying them on the journey back to France, but remaining in the village nearest to Sherwood. Aldred had found him a job and lodgings at the blacksmith's.  
When Oliver asked why, the King's Messenger told him it was the King's wish. That presented Oliver with even more cause for puzzlement. Why would King Richard even know of squire Harper's existence? He wanted to ask more questions but decided against it. There was obviously a lot he didn't know. 

Staying in the hinterland of the City of Nottingham, Oliver had made frequent trips to Sherwood, drinking in taverns and lingering among the ordinary folk in the various villages of the County, hoping to pick up useful information from the gossip.

All about him there was talk of the Sherriff's cruelty and excessive taxes. The citizens of Nottinghamshire led a miserable hardscrabble life. Oliver's whole being revolted against the injustice. If he could get his hands around Edric's neck, he would squeeze the life out of him. 

He wondered why in all the years he'd lived in Nottinghamshire he'd never noticed how the very life was being strangled out of the people by the Sherriff and the noblemen who frequented Castle Rock.

He'd glimpsed his father in the City once and quickly turned away. Not that Robert would easily recognise his own son now. Oliver's appearance had changed radically. His noble birth was unidentifiable. He was bigger with broader shoulders. No longer cleanshaven, his hair was longer and his boots, breeches and tunic were no longer pristine. A green hooded cloak completed his transformation. It shrouded him in mystery.

Oliver made his way downstairs to the Inn's dining room for a late supper. As soon as he stepped into the dining room, he saw the familiar figure of the King's Messenger sitting at a corner table. Oliver hurried over to join him. "I was concerned Aldred. Is all well?"

"I was hoping you would come down for supper and waited before coming up my lord," the King's Messenger said. "Let us order some food before we talk".

"There has been a change of plan my lord," Aldred said, once their order had been taken.  
"What's happened?" asked Oliver.  
"I've ascertained that Slade Wilson did not die my lord, he resides in Nottinghamshire at Castle Rock."

Oliver stared at Aldred in shocked disbelief. "How can that be? Are you certain?" 

"I am certain my lord. The information came from an informant within the Castle who told of the arrival of a stranger who needed a physician's attention for his eye. I immediately assumed it was Slade, and then confirmation came from France..."  
Aldred looked at Oliver and hesitated. 

"Pray continue Master Aldred," Oliver said.  
"The information apparently comes from Guy of Gisborne himself. It seems he spirited Slade back to England."  
"Apparently? And how do we know this information is reliable?" asked Oliver, recalling Yao Fei's _trust but verify_ entreaty.  
"The King of England is kept well informed my lord, and the information was brought to me here, by someone trusted by the King," said Aldred.

Oliver nodded. He remembered Richard speaking of his own networks. "So what happens now?" he asked.  
"The plan is unchanged my lord. We proceed as the King intended."

"So we sail with the tide on the morrow" Oliver said.  
"I shall sail with the tide my lord", Aldred said. "You are to remain in England and prepare for the King's return." 

Oliver stared dumbfounded at the King's Messenger. "But I don't....I thought..."  
"Just a little subterfuge my lord, not to deceive you but to safeguard the King, his mission, and to keep his supporters safe. That includes you my lord."

Aldred explained that the plot against King Richard was substantive, that Prince John was in league with the Sherriff of Nottingham to kill or capture the King and to claim his throne.  
Oliver's mission was to thwart that objective in everyway possible. And hence, his presence back in England needed to remain secret until the King deemed it safe to return.

"How long will that be?" asked Oliver. "Am I suppose to carry out this mission by myself? I cannot get close to Castle Rock, I would be recognised immediately in spite of..." Oliver gestured to his face and attire. 

The King's Messenger permitted himself a small smile. "Everything is in place my lord, as far as it can be."  
"Is that why Harper my squire remained in Nottinghamshire?" Oliver asked.  
"Yes my lord."  
"So I shall operate from the City of Nottingham, remaining incognito."  
"No my lord. You will reside in Sherwood Forest."  
"That should not be a hardship since I have lived in a forest for the last year" said Oliver.  
"Yes my lord, but you will not be alone. There is a small band of fugitives living in the forest. You are to join them.  
"And how will I find them? The forest is a vast place, over a thousand acres I believe."  
"They will find you my Lord," said Aldred. "You must come with me once we have finished our meal. There is someone I want you to meet."

\----

Oliver and the King's Messenger rode on horseback a short distant away from the lights of Dover before arriving at a small hostelry.  
A figure in a brown cloak with it's hood pulled up over his head sat at the bar nursing a tankard. Oliver could sense the alert stillness of the man's body. It reminded him of a coiled serpent ready to pounce. As they approached, the man turned his face sideways but it was still impossible to detect his features. 

"Greetings Master Aldred" enunciated a voice with a deep brown timbre.

"Oliver let me introduce Jamaal Amun Abasi Al Bek Al Dawoud" said Aldred.

The man turned and appraised Oliver with liquid brown eyes. "I am glad to make your acquaintance at last lord Queen. You may call me John or Dig which is how two of my names would translate in your language.  
"You should also know, by the way, that _Jamaal_ means handsome and _Dawoud_ means beloved friend. I hope we shall be good friends my lord since I am to accompany you to Sherwood Forest," the stranger said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Oliver stared in astonishment at the broad-shouldered Nubian giant. For once in his life, he was totally lost for words.

\----

Very early the following morning, Oliver Queen, Earl of Loxley and _Jamaal Amun Abasi Al Bek Al Dawoud_ aka John (or Dig) were on their way to live a secret life in Sherwood Forest, Nottinghamshire. It would take two days to reach their destination, two days to get to know each other a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. I wonder where Felicity will go from here? 
> 
> When will she finally come face to face with that uncouth oaf she met on the bridleway that day. When will OTA come together?


	8. Sherwood Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is out of sorts.
> 
> Oliver and John arrive in Sherwood Forest and settle down to making preparations for launching their assault on the Sherriff of Nottingham and his supporters, only to find their attention diverted as the unexpected intrudes.

Felicity cast a baleful eye on the full breakfast before her. She picked up her fork and pushed the scrambled eggs, ham, portion of devilled kidney and mushrooms around on the plate. Even the inoffensive toast and jam on her side plate induced a visceral reaction. 

She wanted to vomit. Violently.

Feeling overwhelmed, she wanted nothing more than to be able to leave the table to avoid her Mama's scrutiny.

Every time her mind dwelt on the events of the previous night Felicity wanted to burst into tears. She had dropped her Papa's pistol but did not realise until she awoke this morning. So much for her emulation of the Scarlet Lady.

Her heart jumped up into her throat when she heard her father. "There's been some talk about a highwayman around here. Apparently the Mayhews were held up along the Derby road a few nights ago." 

Felicity gasped. She couldn't help it. She stared wide-eyed at her Papa.

Donna's hand flew to her throat. "My heavens Noah. Is this true? Are the Mayhews well?"

"I believe so my love. Apparently Hubert had the foresight to throw a pouch of coins out of the window and they were able to get away."

Felicity twisted her hands in her lap, thinking about the sovereigns now laying at the bottom of the trunk in her bedchamber. Evidence of her criminality.

So, the Mayhews thought their robber was a man. It was a good thing if they failed to notice her veil. That was a real giveaway. She will have to send a servant into the City to purchase a mask. She would send her maid. Evelyn will be discreet. Why had she not thought of that before.

Her train of thought stopped abruptly. Heavens! What was she thinking. What about the Merlyns?  
Surely after that incident her highwaywoman days were over. They are bound to say something, and she had stared right at Lord Merlyn, who stared back. Surely he had seen her veil and would realise the highwayman was in fact a woman. Anyone held up by a highway robber would be bound to report it. Wouldn't they?

"Felicity!" 

She jumped as her Mama's voice cut through her reverie. "I'm sorry, what did you say Mama?" 

"You have hardly eaten anything and seem quite distracted. You have been looking a little peaky for the last few days. Is all well sweetheart?" 

Felicity met her mother's enquiring eyes. "I'm quite well Mama, just a little tired. Some fresh air will do me good. May I please be excused?"

"You may" answered her father. "Has all this talk of a highwayman been upsetting for you?" 

"No Papa, no. It's not that....It's just...I just need some exercise."  
"Are you going for your morning ride," Donna checked.

"I'll just walk in the gardens today and probably read in the summer house." What she actually wanted to do was go and look for Papa's pistol but she could hardly do that with Caitlin and a groom in tow. "Are you coming Cait?" she asked.

When the girls had left the room, Donna turned to her husband. "I'm worried about our daughter. She hardly ate anything this morning. She looks pale and drawn and has not been her normal ebullient self since the incident with the Sherriff. You'll just have to tell Edric that Felicity is not ready to be courted for the time being Noah."

"Unfortunately my love the Sherriff has already sent me a note asking for a date when it would be convenient for him to call again. We can hardly snub him."  
"What shall we do husband? I believe this is having an impact on Felicity's health."

Noah stared with unseeing eyes at the portion of the garden visible from the breakfast room. He felt torn. His desire for a knighthood was pressing but his daughter's apparent unhappiness broke his heart. "I'll have a talk with our daughter and try to find a solution." Noah sighed, and in an absentminded manner, patted his wife's hand attempting to reassure her. 

\----

Oliver and the Nubian were over halfway through their journey back to Nottinghamshire. They would be in Sherwood by nightfall. Most of their time together so far had been taken with John helping him to memorize his new biography, and quizzing him on certain details.  
His brain was overloaded and he needed a little reprieve.

"How did you become someone King Richard trusts" Oliver enquired. 

"My family were converted to Christianity at the beginning of the Second Crusade, and when a group of Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ of the Temple of Solomon swept through Egypt, they took me with them. I was still a boy.  
"I became squire to a Soldier who was gradually elevated through the ranks to Captain. It was then I formally became a non-combatant member of the Order, but be in no doubt, I fought alongside my Captain as well as any soldier and I had the very best teachers. 

"The Templars retreated when it became clear that Saladin's armies had recaptured most of the Holy Lands. My Captain's battalion settled in a commandery in Southern France where we remained until the call came for the French to join King Richard's endeavours.

"By the time the 3rd Crusade began my Captain had become a Commander of the battalion of Soldiers who were closest to the King. When Jerusalem was recaptured, I became Guardian of the Dung Gate, one of the entrances into the Holy City, a coveted trustee role.  
"In time I became a Messenger for the King, carrying vital information to and from other battalion leaders in the field."

Oliver listened with rapt attention to John's stories. There was so much more he wanted to know about a world that was totally alien compared to the rarefied environment of the baronial hall in Sherwood where he was born. But there would be time enough for that.  
He was glad that John would be a companion into this unknown world they were about to enter.

Dusk had fallen when the two travellers approached the Derby road, heading towards the partially hidden entrance into Sherwood Forest as directed by Master Aldred.

"Do you know where we are going Archer?" asked John.  
Oliver chuckled. "Thank heaven you are around to remind me of who I am."  
"Do not joke Archer, our very lives depend on you playing your role. Forget Oliver Queen, Earl of Loxley, heir to Lord Robert Queen of Sherwood. He is dead until King Richard returns.

"I know John. I am just Archer, who lived around these parts until I joined the Crusades over two years ago."  
"And your family?" prompted John.  


"I've lost touch with them, but they are not from here," Oliver confirmed.

"Good," said John, but only half of that sentence is true so do not volunteer the second half unless you absolutely must. Keep it simple. The closer you stay to the truth, the better it will be for all of us. Neither Slade nor Gisborne must ever suspect that you are back in England."

"You are right of course, you have obviously learnt well from Aldred and the King," said Oliver.  
"Subterfuge is vital if our mission is to be successful Archer".

Oliver nodded. He turned off the main thoroughfare onto a narrow track into the forest, looking for the sign. "This is it," he said, pointing to the words burnt on the piece of wood nailed to a tree, and illuminated by the moonlight. **NO TRESPASSERS BY ORDER OF THE KING.**

"Now we proceed to the first clearing and whistle." said John, which is what they did and waited.  
And waited. 

"Are you certain this is the right place Archer? We have been here for roughly an hour given the position of the moon."

"You can tell how much time has elapsed by the position of the moon?" asked Oliver with incredulity. 

"When you live in the hinterland of Africa and traverse the Arabian deserts you depend on and trust the universe for guidance. It is a way of life Archer, nothing extraordinary." 

"You mean you do not do magic" Oliver said only partially in jest. This man was like no other he'd ever encountered. He thought he heard something that sounded like a snort coming from his companion.

"To answer your question," Oliver continued, "Aldred was very specific with his instructions. After the second milestone we continue until we find a concealed entrance into the forest and look for the sign. We are here John. This is it." 

"I guess we wait then," said John dismounting. He tethered his horse and sat on the ground with his back against a tree. Oliver followed suit.

Tired after their long journey, the travellers slept back-to-back leaning against the same tree. 

\---

Dawn was just breaking and the birds were awake. John awaken too and was immediately alert. "Did you hear that Archer," he whispered, with little doubt that his companion had been alerted too. Someone, as yet unseen, was approaching them.

"I did," the archer affirmed in a corresponding whisper. 

"You stay on this side while I circle behind our visitor," John continued to whisper. 

Moving soundlessly, with the stealth of a predator jungle cat, the Nubian crept up upon their visitor from behind.  
A monk with a figure that was both rounded and square at the same time, came into full view. He was wearing a brown habit gathered at the waist by a strand of plaited rope. The garment reached his knees, from beneath which two sturdy bare legs ending in large feet that were thrust into brown sandals.

John put his swords away, folded his arms and leant against a tree. "Good day my stout fellow, what are you doing about these parts at such an early hour?"

Friar Tuck gasped and spun around clutching his chest. He gawped at the uncommon vision confronting him. He took in the stranger's thick neck, large hands, with arms and legs as big as an ox and near fainted. 

Tuck quickly regained his composure. "And I might ask the same of you Nubian. I seek one named Archer. Might you be he?" 

"I might be holy man, then again I might not."

"I believe I am he whom you seek" said a voice behind Tuck. The Friar spun around again and found another stranger staring at him from beneath a green hood. 

"God's Teeth" Tuck exclaimed, "how many of you are there?" He looked back and forth from one to the other. Both men simply stared at him.

_“Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth..."_ Tuck recited.

_"...nothing is bred that is weaker than man.”_ responded the archer languidly.

Tuck put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A sharp piercing sound cut through the air.  
In an instant John grabbed the stout Friar and held his sharp sword at the man's jugular. The archer's arrow was notched in less than a second, ready to fly, as four men sprang out from the undergrowth. 

For stretched minutes the tableau of seven were frozen in suspended animation. "Gentlemen, gentleman" squeaked the Friar, afraid to exert his vocal chords, less the Nubian severed his head from his body. "As you were. You are among friends." 

John looked at the archer who gave him an imperceptible nod. The Nubian released his captive but Archer's bow and arrow were still in place.

"Gentlemen," Friar Tuck said addressing John and the archer, "these are my friends: Will Scarlet, Gilbert Whitehand, Arthur-a-Bland and Much the Miller's son. Alan-a-Dale and Tinker the cook are back at base camp." 

"Who are these men Friar? Why are they here?" asked Will Scarlet, regarding Oliver and John with suspicion. 

"My friends these two gentlemen have come straight from the Holy Lands, sent by the King himself to assist our cause. They will be our guests for as long as necessary." 

The Friar turned to Oliver. "This is Archer" and this is..." he turned to the Nubian and hesitated.  
"My name is John" said Jamaal Amun Abasi Al Bek Al Dawoud. "You can call me John."

"Cor blimey, you're a big fella" said Much, staring at the Nubian, his eyes wide with awe. "You been fightin' with the Templars mister?"  
"Yes son, I fought alongside the Templars in the Holy Lands," John responded.  
"And you too mister?" Much asked, turning to the archer.  
"Yes Much, I have been fighting for the King," said Oliver. 

"I've seen some Templar soldiers with the Cross of Saint George on their tunics in Nottingham City," Much informed the newcomers. "Knights they were, with shields and helmets and..."

"Enough talk Much" said Will Scarlet to the youngest of the band of fugitives. Our guests must be famished and in need of a hearty breakfast after their journey. You go forage for mushrooms for Cook, and be quick."  
Much took off, muttering to himself.

In less than half an hour the small band of fugitives and their guests were demolishing boiled eggs, ham, mushrooms, bread and gallons of hot black tea.

\----

Within a fortnight of their arrival, it was clear, and readily accepted by everyone that Archer had natural leadership abilities, and he was adept at hunting and tracking. He honed the group's skill with the bow and arrow.  
Oliver organised a restructure of the camp into designated sleeping quarters so they could not be taken by surprise as a group by potential invaders. He insisted that they rotated the points at which they entered and exited the camp to avoid detection of what was quickly becoming a fortified site.

The Nubian who, with much irony, was now officially known as Little John, took charge of disguising the camp, including setting up an outer ring of booby traps as far as 2 miles from the camp. If that outer ring was triggered, it would automatically set off a series of warnings one mile closer, then 200 yards from their camp.  
The fugitives learnt precisely what areas should be avoided on their way in and out of the forest. There were distinct markings on trees, rocks and on the ground, recognisable only by those who knew what to look for.

The entire group participated in crafting and stockpiling arrows and lances. A harder task would be training the men in sword fight. But John and Oliver were diligent in teaching the men all the fighting skills they had acquired. 

A quantity of vicious spikes were ordered from the Blacksmith for use if ever required. Work even begun on an underground escape route, which would eventually split into three ways, coming out at different points of the forest.

They discussed strategies for harassing the Sherriff's soldiers and relieving the bloated nobles of some of their wealth, when the time was right. All they required was someone who had easy access in and out of Nottingham Castle. They need to know the comings and goings, plus the layout inside the castle walls. That would have to wait for now.

The fugitives of Sherwood Forest, frequented the nearby villages mostly under cover of darkness to gather intelligence. The villagers were their friends and former neighbours who regarded the group of men as allies and comrades in arms against the cruelties and injustices they suffered daily. 

On occasion various foodstuff were exchanged for fresh venison. 

Roy Harper was invaluable. He conversed with the manservants of the nobility, who frequented the smithy on their Masters' behalf, and could pick up snippets of information. He was under orders to never give any indication that he knew or had known the hooded stranger back from the Holy Lands, who stopped by frequently to have his or the Nubian's horse re-shod.

Friar Tuck was the only one who was free to go and come as he wished. He garnered information from his 'parishioners' many of whom he'd saved from One-eyed Scarface's wrath by making small contributions towards the payment of their taxes.  
The Friar's meagre funds came mostly from noblewomen who dropped a shilling into his metal cup, at his entreaty to 'feed the poor'. They eased their conscience through him. The Friar rewarded them with a 'God bless you milady'.

On rare occasions a nobleman would throw a sovereign from within their carriage.  


One late evening Tuck returned to the camp with information that a noblewoman's maid had told of her Master and Mistress being robbed at gunpoint by a highwayman. But one of the villagers said it was a woman. Her name was Belladonna.

The Friar narrowed his eyes and looked around the group. "Which one of you have been talking?"  
Much the Miller's son was the only with downcast eyes. "Much!" bellowed the Friar, "one of these days someone will cut out your tongue. Anything you hear in this camp remains in this camp otherwise I'll give you a pasting myself."

"Sorry Friar, I was braggin' to me sister. I told her I'd seen Belladonna and she was beautiful."

"Much," said John, "if you talk, even to your family, about this camp or anything that happens or is said here, you will put them and all of us in danger. Do you understand."

Much looked miserable. "Yes Little John. It'll never happen again. On me Ma's life." He was more afraid of Little John than anybody he knew, including his own Da. Well perhaps he might be more afraid of One-eye Scarface. That was the reason he had to run away from home, to keep him out of Master Slade's dungeon for stealing.  
His Da had taken sick and as the man of the house now, he had to put food on the table. How was he to know the geese in the pond in the City was Sherriff's property.

"Tell me about this Belladonna" said the archer. "Did she rob you Friar?"

"No. She accosted me on the Derby road with her pistol but let me go. Another time I found a trunk of clothes and a pistol on the road, almost at the same spot. I assume the weapon was hers but she was nowhere in sight."

"Do you still have the pistol?" asked Oliver.  
Tuck went to his belongings, pulled out the pistol and passed it to the archer.

Oliver moved closer to the coal pit and examined the long-barrelled weapon in the firelight. It was the length of his sword with a short handle. He had never seen anything like it. He handed the firearm to John. 

"Good lord Friar, where did you say this came from?" asked John.  
"I found it on the Derby road. I think, in fact I'm certain it was the same pistol the wee Lassie pointed at me the first time we met." 

"This is very rare, I've never seen one in Europe, but I have seen them on the Silk Road," said John. It's a Chinese fire-lance. It uses gun powder to release a projectile shaped like an arrow. It acts like a flame-thrower."

"Who would have such a thing here in Nottinghamshire?" asked Oliver.  
"Only a merchant who traded along the Silk Road" said John, or someone who received it as a gift."

"Do you know any such person Friar?" asked Oliver.  
"Noah Kuttler is the only merchant I know around these parts. The family has only been here about two or three years. They live in that big house on the hill North of the forest, above the Leicester road.

Oliver was deep in thought. The wheels in his brain were turning. He'd met two young noblewomen and their groom on the bridleway which ran parallel to the Leicester road, on his way to Dover nearly a month ago. He knew all the noble families in the County but did not recognise the two ladies. 

_Fee!_ The young vixen had spat fire and brimstone at him. Those wonderful blue eyes had blazed with indignation. She was actually rather lovely. Oliver had an appreciative eye for the opposite sex. "Does this Noah Kuttler have two daughters?" he asked. 

"He might" said Tuck. "There are certainly three women in his entourage". 

"Why do you call Belladonna 'wee lassie'. Is she young, about 17 or 18, maybe 19" asked Oliver.

"She looked and sounded young" said the Friar. "I named her Belladonna because in my imagination she is a dusky beauty but deadly. She rides better than most men I know, most certainly not like any noblewoman I've seen. But her clothes were well cut and of high quality, and I could tell she was disguising her voice, but a 17 or 18-year-old woman on the road at that time of night? That's hard to imagine Archer. It's a puzzle."

Oliver turned to John. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am" said John. "She is undoubtedly inexperienced. Not only is Belladonna a danger to herself, she is also a danger to us. Operating so close to the forest will attract the Sherriff's attention and before long the area will be swarming with his soldiers. 

"What are we going to do," asked Will Scarlet.

"It would help if we knew Belladonna's true identity" said the archer. "We could then scare her off by threatening to reveal her identity unless she desist."

"If she's on the Derby road we could lay in wait and capture her" said Alan-a-Dale. "She don't have a weapon and she is a woman. How hard would it be?" 

No one responded. There was silence among the group, as each man drifted away into their personal space. Something would have to be done to solve the problem of Belladonna. 

Later that night as Oliver courted sleep, a smile curved his lips. _Fee._ He'd not thought of her since that night at the half way inn, well over a month ago but now her image flooded his senses.

All he remembered was the sweet curve of her lips as her tongue lashed him for being less than a gentleman. It had all been a façade to hide his true identity but she wasn't to know that. 'Belladonna' he whispered to himself, 'deadly nightshade.' The smile remained on his face as he drifted off into sleep, lulled by the companionable sounds of the forest. 

It never crossed Oliver's mind that he had not thought about Laurel. Not even once since he'd been back in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't give any hints about what happens next because I have no idea ;) But things are brewing nicely.


	9. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sherriff comes courting again and John stumbles across a highwaywoman.

Noah Kuttler stood at a second floor window of his home observing the four people strolling in the vast gardens of what was now known as Sherwood House. The Sherriff had given permission for his home to be so designated, fitting for a man soon to be invested with a coveted knighthood.

But his heart was heavy. 

The unheard of had happened. For the first time in their lives he and Felicity had rowed. She retreated to her bedchamber and refused to come out for two days, until eventually he had gone to her and made her listen to what he had to say.

It was not an easy conversation. 

Noah eventually managed to convince Felicity that it was vital for the whole family to be courteous to the Sherriff who, if he chose, could make their life hell. It was within Edric's power to pass local laws to impede his business interests Noah explained, and to demand payment of exorbitant amounts of tax.  
The Sherriff was a vengeful man and Noah was afraid of the retribution that might befall the family if they stoked Edric's ire.

\----

Strolling through the gardens with the Sherriff of Nottingham Felicity held on tightly to her own ire. She kept as far away from the Reptile as possible without stretching the bounds of politeness, a distance she felt appropriate when with a male outside her family. It was bad enough she was forced to touch his hand on occasion in the past whilst dancing with the Reptile. Even with her gloves on she found his touch abhorrent.

Felicity glimpsed over her shoulder to check that her Mama and Caitlin were close. She also caught sight of her Papa watching from an upper window. She seethed with anger. He had literally blackmailed her into this. 

Edric cast a sideways glance at the woman by his side. Kuttler had already appraised him of the situation. Lady Felicity was not yet ready for formal courting but she was amenable to strolling with him for a short while on occasion.  
Edric had jumped at that. He hoped at least by her nineteenth birthday her parents would be agreeable to a proposal of marriage. He was a reasonable man. He could wait for his heart's desire. In the mean time he intended to woo her and wished her to be the first to hear news he had not yet shared with her father. 

"I am truly grateful Lady Felicity for your agreement that we might be friends, and I wish with all my heart that in time we might become more than friends. But let me hasten to add that I respect your wishes and feel no less for you because of that."

Felicity stiffened. What agreement? She had done nothing of the kind. She had no wish to befriend the Reptile. Under no circumstances would she ever be his 'friend'. 

"Thank you my lord Sherriff. I am truly grateful for your understanding."  
"Now I wish to share some joyful news with you before I pass the same to your Papa," said Edric.

"What is it my lord?" asked Felicity, keeping her eyes downcast. She was certain if she looked into the Reptile's pasty face and let her eyes meet his lecherous gaze, she would bolt. 

"I have encouraged Prince John to confer the title of Baron on your dear Papa for the commerce he has brought to our great City. The investiture will be held at Nottingham Castle as soon as the formal Letters Patent has been drawn up." 

Felicity wanted to throw up. She supposed she was expected to show gratitude and deference in thanking the Reptile for his consideration. She let the platitudes roll off her tongue. "That is very gracious of you my lord. Thank you." 

Edric was disappointed. He'd expected more fulsome praise than that. "A baronetcy is of higher standing in the hierarchy of nobles my lady. Your Papa will now be addressed as Lord. I hoped you would be pleased to hear this wonderful news." 

"Indeed, I am very pleased my lord. It will make my Papa truly happy. I shall look forward to the investiture."

"Good" said Edric. "I look forward to that too. It would give me great pleasure to show you some of the wonderful paintings contained within the walls of the Castle."

"A pleasure to look forward to indeed my lord. My parents, Caitlin and I will enjoy that, without a doubt."

Their stroll continued in near silence, with Felicity responding in platitudes to the Sherriff's inane conversation. 

When the visit was finally over, Felicity felt drained. She felt trapped and needed to escape.  
That same feeling of entrapment had driven her out that first night she accosted a monk, much to her embarrassment. It was the day Edric came to pay court for the first time and she had refused to see him.

Her experience on the Derby road that night had been exhilarating. It exorcised the demons closing in on her. For the first time she acknowledged that her nocturnal activities was her way of hitting back at both the Reptile and her parents.

In that moment Felicity made a decision. Nottinghamshire's Scarlet Lady would be out tonight. She still had Papa's second pistol. 

She knew what she was doing was reckless. And she didn't care. 

\----

Felicity did not wait in the shadows behind the shelter of a tree for the carriage to pass. As soon as she heard it she urged Starling out into the road and waited. She'd forgotten to ask Evelyn to purchase a mask and still wore her veil beneath her father's old hat. 

She no longer cared how she was perceived. If any nobleman had to dig deeper to pay the Sherriff's taxes because she had relieved them of some of their wealth, it would serve them right. They deserved it, especially her father.

She positioned Starling horizontally across the Derby road, as the carriage approached. This was a rich one, she could tell by the carriage, it was not unlike the Merlyn's but this time there was a sole coachman and the carriage appeared empty because of how it was moving.

"Stand and Deliver" Felicity shouted with her pistol resting on her left arm to convey the impression that she was a marksman taking aim. The carriage appeared to slow down, before it veered off the road. 

Felicity felt the pain in her shoulder before she became aware that the ground was coming up to meet her. 

\----

John had been absent from camp all day scouting the landscape between the forest and Castle Rock, as if memorizing the route. This was not the first time he'd done that but today he focused on the Castle itself. He mingled with the throng of people milling around it's immediate vicinity, hovering unobtrusively observing the comings and goings. 

He scouted around the exterior of the castle noting the strengths and weaknesses of its defences. 

Eventually John ended up in the nearest tavern and downed a tankard of ale before heading back to the camp. It was already late and all good honest folk were inside for the night.

He saw the rider less horse almost as soon as he turned into the Derby road. He slowed to a trot so not to frighten the animal away. When he got closer John dismounted and approached the stallion on foot. Before he could reach for the reins John noticed the body on the ground by the roadside.

He bent down and felt for a pulse. At least the person was alive. He lifted the veil and gazed at the countenance he expected to see given the petite and slender frame. A female's. John looked around him, it was then he saw the spear and beyond it, laying in the middle of the road, another Chinese lance exactly the same as the one Friar Tuck had found.

_Belladonna!_

He had come upon Sherwood's highwaywoman and she was hurt. He made a snap decision.  
John lifted the almost weightless body up into his arms. "Come Avaris" he said softly to his mount, knowing that the other stallion would follow his mistress. He had stood guard over her for however long she had been laying on the ground.

John had no idea of the extent of the woman's injury and he didn't want to jolt her by walking too quickly. It took him almost half an hour to reach the 500 yard mark to base camp. 

\----

Concerned at the over long absence of his friend, who did not normally return to camp so late, Oliver was immediately alerted to movement. "Quiet. Someone is coming," he said." 

"I don't hear anything" said Will, "but it can only be Little John. The rest of us are here." 

"Everyone take a weapon and go to your positions," The archer instructed. "Whoever it is, the person is not moving as swiftly as Little John. If it is, he might be injured."  
Will stared at the archer. He could hear nothing, never mind detect how slow or fast the person was moving. 

"You come with me Will, we are heading north-west." Oliver signalled for Will to go left. He took the right flank, moving swiftly and silently in the darkness towards the sound that had become even more audible if only to him.

Oliver had gone about 400 yards when he heard a specific twitter that he recognised. It belonged to a strange Nubian bird not usually found in Sherwood forest, or anywhere in England for that matter, perhaps not in the entire world.  
Oliver cocked his head and smiled, the Nubian's hearing was as acute as his, perhaps more so. He curled his tongue and responded with his own distinct tweet. 

"It's me Archer," called John. "I'm bringing a visitor." 

Really? But the sound, even from base camp, was of only one foot fall, and John was moving slower than Oliver would expect. He thrashed his way through the undergrowth and came out on the path just ahead of John. He gasped as he saw the bundle in his friend's arms. 

"I see you've found yourself a woman my friend. Who is she...don't tell me that's...?" Oliver's eyes widened.

"Tether the horses" John said. "This I believe is Belladonna. She's hurt." 

Slower than the archer but close by, Will Scarlet heard the bird calls and knew all was well. If not, the twittering would have continued with different sounds. They had practised recognizing different messages through tweeting bird calls for weeks. Will made his way back to camp. 

Followed by Oliver, John strode into camp and laid the body down on the ground beside the fire. "She's out cold. I think she's hurt but I cannot tell how badly." He stepped back, as the men gathered around the prone body.

"You bring a stranger into our camp? Who is she Little John," Will Scarlet asked not best pleased.  
"I found her by the roadside. I could not leave her there to die of exposure Will."  
"But you've now exposed our whereabouts and put us all in danger."  
"What would you have done Will Scarlet, leave her to die?" John spat out. 

Will scowled and moved away. 

"Move back all of you." said Tuck. "The poor wee lassie is hurt. Much get some blankets."

"Is that Belladonna," several voices said in unison. The men looked to each other with stupefied expressions on their faces.

"How do we know it's her," asked Alan-a-Dale. "I recognise her" said the Friar.

"And there's this" said John pulling the pistol from his belt. They all recognised it. They had seen it's counterpart. "I also found a spear. I believe that is the source of her injury but the wound is not visible to me." 

"Cook put some water to boil. The rest of you stop gawping, have you not seen a woman before. Get some lances and construct a shelter with the blankets so this wee lass can have some privacy. Get to it all of you," ordered the Friar.

Soon there was a three sided tent-like structure of blankets around Felicity, one formed a pillow beneath her head and another covered her lower body. Tuck removed her hat and veil. 

An audible sound came from Oliver when he saw her face. _Fee!_  
"Gentlemen move away," he said, "I think she's waking and we don't want her to be frightened by you lunkheads when she regains consciousness."

Felicity groaned. The archer stepped back into the shadows and waved Tuck forward. The Friar knelt on the ground ready to minister to his patient. 

She was immediately aware of a dull pain in her left shoulder. Her head throbbed. Felicity squinted one eye then blinked rapidly several times. Slowly she opened both eyes and saw a canopy of green above her head. It took a little time for her to realise she was looking at trees. 

"Are you in pain my lady?" 

Felicity's head jerked in the direction of the voice. She winced as elephant hooves pounded in her brain. She blinked again, trying hard to focus. "Where am I?"

"You are in Sherwood Forest my lady. My name is Friar Tuck and you've been hurt. Tell me where you feel pain."

Felicity stared at the monk. She recognised him. She had tried to rob him on the Derby road. She attempted to sit up but lay her head back down and pressed her hand against her shoulder. It was then she realised her veil had gone. 

"I must get home, where is my horse?"

"Please my lady, keep still you may have a concussion. Let me see that," Tuck said prising Felicity's hand away from her shoulder. There was a tear in her cloak, the frayed edges of the garment was damp. She'd bled.

"I must remove your cloak my lady so we can see the extent of your injury." 

"We? Who else is here?" Felicity swivelled her eyes around and noticed the grey blankets around her.  
"There are nine of us here. Little John found you." He beckoned the Nubian forward.

Felicity took one look at the Nubian and her body moved involuntarily towards the monk. She had never seen a Nubian before. What was he doing here in Sherwood Forest. "H...he found me?" she stuttered. 

"Yes my lady" said John. "I found you lying on the Derby road. Do you remember what happened?"

Felicity tried to shake her head but the pain forced her to close her eyes. She could not stop the tears from squeezing through and trickling down her cheeks. She wanted to go home. 

"All is well my lady. You are quite safe here. We only want to help you" Tuck reassured her. "May I remove your cloak so I can see your wound? I'll have to clean it."

"Yes. My head hurts," Felicity whispered. 

"You must have fallen off your horse and hit your head" Tuck said. He removed her cloak then her tunic. The damage went through her blouse and chemise, everything was soiled with her blood. "I'm sorry my lady, I have to widen the tear in your shirt and under garment so I can clean the wound." Felicity inclined her head. The time for modesty had long past. 

Oliver who had been conversing softly with John in the background, moved around keeping out of the patient's line of sight.  
He waited until the Friar had finished cleaning her wound and tapped Tuck on the shoulder. "May I?" 

"The wound should be cauterised Archer. It's not deep but we cannot be too careful."

"It's okay Tuck let me deal with it." The Friar nodded and moved away, but remained where his patient could see him. She was putting on a brave face but he knew she was probably petrified to find herself in a dark forest with strange men.

Oliver took the Friar's place and smiled down at Felicity. "My name is Archer my lady. Little John believes you were wounded by a spear. Will you let me help you?"

Felicity stared at the stranger. Something about him tugged at the edge of her memory. His voice...no not his voice. Something. "Do I know you" she asked.

"I do not believe so my lady but you may have seen me somewhere. In the village or the City maybe?"

Felicity stared at him. "I cannot stay here, I have to go home. Will you escort me?"

Felicity cringed. What was she saying? She had no idea who these men were. They could be bandits hiding out in the forest. How would she find her way out in the darkness. They might even kill her to stop her disclosing their whereabouts. 

"I can see myself home, you don't need to escort me," she said to the bandit because now she was certain that's who they were. But what was the Friar doing with them?  
"You must have things to do. Preparing your supper or something. Have you had supper? I presume you do your own cooking."  
Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was rambling because she was scared. Although something about this bandit felt reassuring, the Friar too. "I just need my horse, Starling. Did the Nubian find him?"

Oliver hid a smile. She was mostly likely confused, her mind was wandering. "Yes, Little John found your horse, he is close by but I would prefer to escort you home my lady but not yet. You may be concussed and should rest here for a while."

"No. No. I cannot" said Felicity now in full blown panic. She tried to get up. "You don't understand. Its imperative I get home as soon as possible. My parents will be worried, although they do not know I'm here, I mean they do not know I went out for a short ride. I sneaked out of the house to get some fresh air." 

Felicity stopped and closed her eyes again. "I promise I will be fine by myself. Just take me to a road. Please." The tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"I understand" Oliver said softly. "But before you go, will you permit me to place some herbs on your wound. It will heal quicker and won't scar. May I?" Felicity inclined her head gently because the elephants were still inside.

"How bad is the headache," the archer asked.  
"It's bad." 

Oliver worked quickly. He placed some of Yao Fei's herbs on the wound and secured them with a clean muslin cloth passed over her shoulder and tied in place. Then he offered her a cup with some liquid inside.

Felicity stared at him. He had kind eyes and a gentleness. "What is it?"  
"It's a Chinese herbal remedy that will cure your headache but more importantly stop the wound getting infected."  
"Are you a physician? That would be unusual for a ban…." Felicity clamped her lips together and stared at him. Something about him was vaguely familiar but she couldn't think straight.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "No my lady, I'm not a physician. I'm..." there was the merest hesitation..."a soldier." Oliver brought the cup closer to her before she asked further questions. "just a few sips. Please. Then you can go home."

Felicity tried to raise her body up and Oliver moved swiftly to support her head. She took one sip of the liquid and grimaced. She put the back of a hand to her mouth and looked away. 

"Just a little more my lady, then we can go and find Starling." Felicity nodded and took another sip, trying not to gag. 

Oliver gently lowered his hand until Felicity's head was resting back on the folded blanket. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. "You will feel better soon, I promise. May I help you with your cloak, then we can go." 

Felicity nodded, staring up at him. This bandit had mesmerising eyes and a dimple appeared when he smiled. Actually, he was rather hand....her eyelids fluttered and closed. 

Before he even tried to fasten the one toggle at the neck of her cloak, Felicity was fast asleep, which he hoped would happen. 

"Yao Fei's concoction?" John whispered over his shoulder. Oliver nodded. Of course John would know Yao Fei.  
"With just a drop of laudanum. She needs to sleep. What is the time" he asked his friend deliberately. 

John smiled. "We still have another hour to midnight." 

By now the whole group had reassembled and were looking at Felicity in awe. "Yer right Friar she's beautiful" said Much". "I seen her before."  
"Where" asked Tuck.  
"In village. She stopped old Percy giving his boy a pasting then she give him two shillings" said Much with a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Okay gentleman, there's nothing to see here. Let the lassie get some sleep" said Tuck. He turned to Oliver, I'll sit with her if you like."

"You get some rest Tuck. I'll stay with her and will wake her in time to take her home before dawn breaks.

She's not going to be best pleased with you. She was mighty anxious to get home, and we know why." 

"Oliver chuckled. "I have survived a tongue lashing from her before, I'll survive it again.  
"You know her?" asked John.  
"I can't say I know her but I have seen her before. It's a very short story, but not now. Get some rest John. 

\----

The archer watched over the patient through the night. His eyes never left her but he was acutely aware of every sound, the slightest movement around them. 

Why did she become a highwaywoman he wondered. She obviously did not need the money. She could get the death penalty if caught.  
The unknown woman sleeping peacefully by his side intrigued him. _Fee._ Her golden hair was silvery in the moonlight and formed a halo around her. He resisted the urge to push a wisp of that hair away from her face. His eyes rested briefly on her lips.

Every now and then he took her pulse. Her breathing was easy and her face in repose was serene, beautiful. She looked so young and vulnerable, almost ethereal in the moonlight. He suddenly felt very protective. Except for Thea, he'd not felt like that about a woman before, not even...

_Laurel!_

Good lord. _Laurel_. That was the woman he was planning to marry just two years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago and he was not the same person who left these shores for France. He thought about and missed his family every day but not once had Laurel crossed his mind since his return.  
Oliver brushed his hand over his face and stood up to stretch his legs, only to find the Nubian by his side. 

"The day will dawn in a couple of hours Archer, time to wake her." 

The archer nodded. She needed much more sleep but there was no choice, he had to get her home before her world realised she was missing. 

To Oliver's surprise he was reluctant to let her go. He watched her for a few moments as if to imprint her image in his memory before he woke her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the meet. But where do we go from here.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate. Have a good one.


	10. Can I Trust You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity home after a partial night in the Sherwood Forest

"My lady, wake up my lady ." 

Felicity woke with a start, her heartbeat was thunderous in her chest. Disoriented, her unfocused eyes looked fearfully into the unending darkness beyond a blurred shape. Whoever had woken her, it wasn't Evelyn or Cait and she wasn't in her bedchamber. Felicity could not comprehend why she was not at home in her own bed. 

A spark drew her attention. The fire pit she'd noticed before was just embers now and shed little light.  
"My lady?" the voice said. Felicity jumped at the sound, pushed the blanket off her body and tried to get up.

"Take it easy," said the voice coming from the dark shape beside her. A hand rested lightly on her upper arm. She could not make out the face but recognised the voice. It belonged to the bandit who was talking to her just a while ago and taking care of her wound.  
Archer.  
Was that last night? 

Felicity tried to stand up again and sat back down. Her legs were not working.. What was the matter with her? 

"Take your time my lady, let me help you. You have been asleep for several hours."

"I...I've been sleeping? For hours?" Panic set in. "But I thought...you, you said you would take me to my horse, Starling". She looked around. "Why...?"

"You were hurt in an accident. My friend Little John found you and brought you here, into Sherwood Forest." 

She now had total recall. Of _everything._ The carriage, her fall. She had been wounded, and the Friar had taken care of her but she was still in the forest with them, the bandits, and had to leave. Thank heaven it was still dark. She prayed there was enough time to get back home while the household was still sleeping, but she needed to go now.

"I must leave..." Felicity groped around for some sort of leverage to get up off the ground.  
The archer's hands grasped both her upper arms. "Take it slowly, you had a mild concussion."

Felicity nodded in the darkness. She probably needed his help because she was helpless and sightless in this dark forest, whilst he was behaving as if it was the clearest day.

Then the next problem struck her. She needed to use the privy urgently.  
Felicity was mortified. Of all the indignities she had endured this night, this one was unimaginable.  
"Um, Archer..."  
"I am right here my lady." 

Felicity felt the flush on her face and was glad for the cover of night. Away from the burning embers, it was pitch black. "I um...I need to...um. Her hands fidgeted in the dark.  
This was awkward. How could she tell this stranger she needed to relieve herself. Immediately.

"Would you...I need to um...," she tried again...

Oliver picked up on her need immediately. "Oh. Yes of course my lady. Let me...I'll just..." He clamped his lips together and still holding on to one of her arms, led her to a tree and placed her hand on the trunk to provide her with support. 

"I'll just...." He cleared his throat. "I'll give you some privacy."  
Not that she needed any in the pitch blackness but his proximity would be unnerving. Oliver walked a little way away and turned his back. He was glad for the darkness of the forest, otherwise the flush of his face would be very visible.

"Archer," Felicity called after several minutes. In truth she felt a little unsteady and could not even see her own hand in front of her. She needed him.

"Yes my lady, would you like some help? I mean are you ready....?" He cleared his throat again.  
"Yes. Thank you," she replied.  
Still feeling mortified, Felicity was nonetheless grateful for his presence. 

Walking with care and going at her pace, Oliver led Felicity to the horses. "You'll have to ride with me my lady. It's not safe for you to ride your own mount.."  
"Why ever not? I am quite capable of riding my own horse."  
"If you don't know where you are going the forest is quite treacherous in the dark. I would not wish you to injure yourself again." 

He was right she supposed. "Very well then, but once out of the forest, I insist on sitting on my own horse."

That was not going to happen either, but he didn't share the thought with her. "May I," Oliver asked at the same time as he hoisted her up on Captain, his mount. 

Felicity's mouth shaped into an 'O' as her body sailed into the air with his large hands at her waist acting as anchor, but no sound came out. She was not expecting that.  
Oliver grinned mischievously and attached Starling's reins to his horse and leapt up behind Felicity.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as he slipped his arms around her waist and took hold of the reins. He inhaled the scent from her hair. He couldn't help himself. The faintest hint of lavender and lemongrass, the latter obviously courtesy of her merchant father, assailed his senses. It was a long time since his body had been so close to a woman's. 

They made their way in silence as he navigated through the forest. He took a circuitous route, mainly for her comfort but also to misdirect, if there was any likelihood she could ever identify the location of the camp. Something he very much doubted but he was taking no chances.

"May I know your name my lady?"  
"Why do you need to know my name?"  
"Because you know mine."  
"Very well, my name is Caitlin" Felicity said, dropping the first name that came into her head. 

Oliver felt pretty certain that was not her name but he chose not to argue with a lady who should know her own name. "May I give you a little advice, it's not a good idea for you to be out alone, and especially late at night. A highwaywoman roams the Derby road. Friar Tuck was held up by her not so long ago." 

Felicity froze. The Friar. Of course he would have recognised her and she was no longer wearing her hat and veil. They were back at the bandit's hideaway. "You know don't you?" she said softly.

"Yes. I would also like to know where you live since I need to see you safely home." 

Felicity sighed. Now he would know more than she wanted. "It's the house on the ridge above the Leicester road, she said with resignation."  
She took a tentative look at his face which was still in the shadows but her eyes were accustomed to the darkness now and his hood was clearly outlined. Her stomach lurched. It _was_ him. It had eluded her before but now she was certain. She also recognised his voice from before, although something was different now from the first time she'd heard it. He tried to disguise it that day.

If she recognised him why has he given no indication that he recognises her. Surely he remembers their meeting. 

"Is your name really Archer and are you a bandit? Is that why you live in Sherwood Forest?  
"My name is Archer and no, I am not a bandit." _not yet._  
"But why do you live in the forest with the others?"  
"Can I trust you?" Oliver asked.  
"You should because you know my secret and could easily expose me."

"That's true" he said. "My friends in the forest are fugitives. "They are unable to pay the high taxes the Sherriff demands and wish to avoid his dungeons so they have taken refuge in Sherwood Forest." He hoped he had gotten away with side stepping her question. 

"Yes, I know the Reptile, Felicity said. Odious man. It's cruel and unjust how he treats the people of Nottinghamshire." 

"The reptile," Oliver repeated. He chuckled. "A very apt name I would say. Is that why you gave Percy two shillings because he was being treated unfairly by the Sherriff?"  
"You know about that?"  
"Much the Miller's son told me."  
"Much the Miller's son. Is that really his name?" Felicity giggled.  
"He thinks you're very beautiful by the way."  
"I didn't meet him did I? And What about the Nubian is he taking refuge too? I didn't thank him for finding me. Will you tell him I said thank you." 

"His name is John, and I will certainly do that Fee."  
Felicity gasped. "Heavens, do you know everything about me."  
"No. Just your name. I heard your sister call you that day on the bridleway."  
"It was you. I knew it."  
"Yes my lady I am the one whose manners is less than those of a gentleman, and a little oafish. I believe you threatened to report me to the Sherriff." 

Felicity looked up at him. His face was still in shadow but she heard the amusement in his voice. "That is what you were being that day. Oafish. Caitlin is not my sister by the way. I grew up with Cait and her siblings, they are the only ones who call me Fee. My name is Felicity." 

_Fe-li-city_. He let the syllables vibrate in his ears. Perfect. It was her. Totally. "Did you know you are also known as Belladonna, a name that has spread around the village."

"Belladonna? Deadly nightshade. Why would they give me such a name?"

"I'm afraid the good Friar named you. Apparently your reputation is sealed since a noblewoman's maid told of her Master and Mistress being held up and robbed by you."

Felicity gasped. "Oh my heavens. I never imagined...that's not good is it?"

"It's probably best if you ceased your nocturnal activities. Who ever heard of a highwaywoman with an obsolete Chinese flame-thrower that does not work." 

"A Chinese flame-thrower? Are you mocking me Archer? Those are my father's pistols but they had no shots. Now I've lost them both. I hope Papa never searches for them."

Oliver wanted to laugh. "There are no shots Felicity, they require gunpowder. You can get both pistols back, we have them. Friar Tuck can get them back to you. Perhaps he can leave a parcel somewhere for your maid to collect." 

"Yes, thank you. If he left a parcel for me with the seamstress in the City, I would be most grateful."

"Only if you promise to cease putting yourself at risk. Seriously Felicity, I believe your assailant last night expected to be attacked and came armed. Once it is established that you frequent the Derby road, a trap will be set for you and you will be captured. And if the Sherriff's soldiers begin to patrol the area around the forest, my friends will be put at risk too."

"Oh. I am sorry. I never thought that..." 

"I know Felicity, it's okay no harm done, yet. I am more concerned for you."  
She nodded. "Yes, I promise. I did not intend to put you and your friends at risk Archer. Please forgive me."

Oliver cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him. "You are forgiven."  
She sought his unseen eyes. "Will I see you again?"  
"I doubt it my lady. It would be best for all of us. You may see Friar Tuck in the village. He comes and goes as he pleases but the rest of us remain mostly out of sight and tend to travel around after dusk." 

"Oh. I see" she said, feeling a little disappointed.  
"We are here" the archer said, nodding towards the large white painted brick house ahead. 

Felicity sighed. She did not want this interlude to end, especially the warmth of his large body which cocooned hers. It felt risqué and licentious to be so intimately close to a man who was not one's family or husband. An inaudible sound escaped her at the thought of _husband._ She wanted him to kiss her hand as Papa frequently did to Mama. Her breath hitched in her throat. 

Felicity was shocked at her wayward thoughts. For most of her life she'd been adamant, she would never be any man's wife. She craved the freedom Caitlin's brothers had but now here she was wanting Archer to kiss her hand like a husband. Felicity bit her bottom lip and blushed in the darkness.

Oliver dismounted and lifted his arms to help her to do the same. He held on to her slender body hidden beneath her cloak for just a moment longer than necessary. In that very moment, as her warm breath ghosted his face, something passed between them. He swallowed and released his own breath, held for the longest second.  
Without thinking he took her hand in one of his and the reins of both horses in the other and started walking towards the house.

Felicity stopped and tugged at his hand. "You need come no further, I will be fine from here."  
"I need to see that you are safely inside Felicity, no arguments please. Where are your stables?"

She pointed to a building some distance from the house. "Over there," she whispered.  
Oliver turned in that direction, tugging her along with him.

Felicity settled Starling into his stall and Oliver tethered his own horse. "Lead the way" he said, feeling for her hand again.

She walked him to the oak tree behind the house. "This is how I get in and out."  
Oliver looked up at the tree and back to her. "Not tonight my lady."  
"Are we going to knock on the door and wake up the servants and my parents?"  
"Come," he said.

Felicity tugged at his hand once more. "Where are we going?"  
"Not to the front door."  
Oliver continued walking behind the house until he came to a door. Next to it at shoulder height was a window. "Is this your pantry?"  


"Yes" Felicity whispered.

Oliver pushed his sword through the seam in the centre of the wooden structure and levered apart the latch that held the two halves in place. He pushed them open. "Wait here for a moment," he whispered.

He removed his cloak and as agile as any acrobat Oliver hoisted his body through the opening and disappeared. The window closed and seconds later Felicity heard the huge key turn in the lock of the back door, and it opened.

"You are home, safe and sound my lady." He gazed at her silhouette for a moment before running a finger slowly down her cheek. "Try to keep the herbal wrap on for at least another day, two would be better. Now lock the door behind me. Goodnight Felicity."

"Archer wait..." she said. But he had already gone. Felicity locked the door, removed her boots and hurriedly tiptoed through the house, up the stairs and into her bedchamber. She rushed to her window, but there was nothing to see in the darkness.

Was it possible to fall in love in an instant with a veritable stranger, she mused? He made her feel safe and cared for. Actually, he excited her, and was very handsome as she remembered. Would she see him again?

Felicity lit the lamp and removed her cloak and the muslin cloth tied over the rest of her garments, all of which would need to be disposed of. She lifted the herbs and examined her wound. The red gash looked raw but there was no pain. 

Archer said she had been injured with a spear. All she remembered was the pain as she fell. Felicity replaced the muslin and did her best to re-tie it, now against her bare skin. She hoped Archer was right and it would heal quickly. 

Settled in her bed Felicity let her mind recall the night's events. She had lived an entire lifetime in the short while she had been with Archer. She hugged her body as if to keep the memory of their journey to her home safe and secure. It warmed her.   
He had revealed nothing of himself so she had little on which to build a picture of him. He remained a mystery. Felicity touched her cheek where his finger had lingered on her skin. A soft smile touched her lips.

Animated and unable to sleep, she waited patiently for the rest of the household to wake up. She was in a hurry to start the day. There were things she wanted to do and was already making plans.

\----

Back at the camp, all was quiet when Oliver returned. It was still some time to dawn and he should try to get a few hours sleep because on the morrow, or later today, he and John had some planning to do in preparation for their first strike against the Sherriff.  
But far from being tired after his night's vigil, Oliver was wide awake and feeling quite animated too. He retired to his sleeping area and settled himself down to think about her. Felicity. The feel of her body against his, her lips, her fragrance, the sound of her voice. He was totally consumed by her, and wanted to protect her and keep her by his side. 

_...He was with her, holding her hand walking through the forest. The sunlight shimmered and danced on her hair and her glorious upturned face was laughing at something he said...._

"Archer! Wake up"!

Oliver jumped and was instantly awake. "John what's happened?"  
"Since when do you chuckle and talk in your sleep? And who is Felicity?"  
"Oliver looked about him. "Where is everybody"?  
"It's about an hour to midday Archer."  
"Why did you not wake me?"  
"You were obviously having such an enjoyable time in your dream, I left you to it, but we have work to do," said the Nubian.  
"Yes I know. Just give me a few minutes" said Oliver. He needed to keep his mind free of thoughts of Felicity. The upcoming ventures required all his attention.

\----

Felicity literally dragged Caitlin to the stables immediately after breakfast. "Hurry up Cait, it's a lovely morning for a long ride through the forest."

"Well you are in a different mood today. Yesterday you were so cross after the Reptile's visit."  
"Let's not talk about him today and spoil the day" said Felicity.  
"In which case let me share my good news, Barry has asked for my hand in marriage."  
"Oh Cait, that's wonderful news, I am so happy for you. When did this happen? Have you been keeping secrets again?"

"We are keeping it quiet until Barry has travelled to Yorkshire to seek my papa's permission. Promise me you'll not say anything to your parents?" 

"Of course not. You will have noticed I say very little to them these days."

Caitlin sighed. "I know Fee. It makes me sad that you are so unhappy. I wish there was something I could do."

"Having you here is all I need Cait. I don't think I would survive without you."  
"I shall never be apart from you sweet sister, even when Barry and I are married."

Felicity stared at her friend. It had not quite sunk in that a proposal of marriage meant that Caitlin would leave Sherwood House.

"It's okay Fee" said Caitlin reaching out to touch her friend's arm. "We still have plenty of time together and my marriage will not change our relationship," she said naively. "The Allen's Estate is not so far from Sherwood House, we will still see each other." 

"Of course we will Cait. Just think of the excitement of planning your wedding. I shall help you choose your trousseau of course."

Caitlin giggled. "Yes, that will be joyous. But before that we have the Merlyn Soiree to look forward to tomorrow. Tommy and his friends will be there. It will be fun."

That thought immediately soured Felicity's mood because it meant she would have to see the Reptile. "Come" she said, pushing Starling into a canter, "I want to go deeper into the forest today."

Caitlin followed her friend, pleased that she'd finally shared the news of her impending betrothal. But she felt guilty. Felicity's parents had been so generous and shown her nothing but kindness. She was repaying them by vacating the role she had gladly taken on, that of being a companion to her best friend. 

Caitlin turned to make sure Albert the groom was keeping up with them. She would have been scandalised if she had the merest inkling of the real reason why her friend wished to make this foray deeper into Sherwood Forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for the next scene because she's not letting him go that easily.


	11. Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is assertive then curious then takes what she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to all of you who have taken the time to say how much you are enjoying this story.
> 
> I wanted to keep Oliver and Felicity separate as they were discovering and growing into who they were, before putting them together. Then I got hooked! Lol. It made for a slower start and longer story (more chapters) than I intended. So I'm glad people are still with me.

Dressed and ready to go, Felicity waited until the house had been completely quiet for some time. Her parents usually retired early after supper and the servants relatively soon after.  
She had spent time with Caitlin talking about her upcoming nuptials, all the while impatient for the time when she could leave.

Thankful for a full moon Felicity took her usual route out of the house and hurried to the stables. She stuffed the pouch of sovereigns, removed from its hiding place in her cupboard, into Starling's saddlebag and walked some distance from the house before mounting and heading off to her destination. 

On her ride with Cait that morning, Felicity had taken note of all the side tracks off the bridleway that led deeper into the forest. If it took an entire year, she intended to follow each track off the four main bridleways into the forest until she found the fugitives or some indication of their location. She wanted to know how she might help them but her burning desire was to see and be with Archer again. 

\----

The small band of fugitives were gathered in the moonlight around the archer who had drawn a circle in the dirt with markings showing various landmarks on the four main routes that bypassed the forest and led to the towns immediately beyond Nottingham.

"The noblemen or their proxies delivering secret stashes to Castle Rock will travel late at night along these routes" said Oliver. "I suggest we leave the Derby road for now because Belladonna has probably already made it a byword for attack by a highway man or woman. So let us concentrate to begin with on the roads to Sheffield, Leicester and Coventry. 

John continued from where the archer left off. "Each team of two will station themselves at a landmark farthest away from the Forest. We must try to keep this area soldier-free. Will, did you get the masks?" 

"Yes," responded Will. "Who will be in each team?"

"Tuck, you will monitor the Derby road from the Forest and keep a tally of the volume of traffic, but keep well out of sight," said Oliver. "Will, you and I and John will always be on the road, two men should remain at base camp at all times. The rest of you can decide who out of the three of us you wish to partner." 

"Cor, we'll be rich" said Much. "Wot we gonna do with all that loot"

"This is not for us Much. Some of our gains will be used to help the villagers but we are doing this to stop the Sherriff from building a war chest for Prince John who wants to get rid of King Richard," said Friar Tuck.  
"When Richard returns from the Holy Lands the monies will go to the Treasury. The King will need it. Wars cost money. Do you understand?"

Much nodded. "Yes Friar".

"Life will get tough for everyone once this begins," continued the Friar, but we have stockpiled as much food as we can. The villagers will keep small amounts of rations for us, mainly fresh vegetables and bread which I will collect every day. Keep your wits about you because Edric's soldiers will be on the look out for robbers once the raids begin." 

"Any questions" asked the archer.  
"Yes" said several animated voices. Now they were not just fugitives, they had a purpose. 

The group were settling down to more specific planning, when everyone went quiet. John's alarm system had been triggered indicating someone was on the periphery of the camp about two miles away but the feedback loop had travelled through the forest until base camp was alerted.

"That came from the South" said John, "the Leicester Road."  
"It's probably our lady friend" said Alan-a-Dale.  
"I hope not" said John. "Did you speak with her Archer?"  


"I did" said the archer. "She understands the risks now and promised she would not endanger herself or this group. It could be anyone, even a deer."

A tiny part of him hoped it was Felicity, not only because she was easier to deal with than an unknown intruder, but he also wanted to see her again.  
Oliver shook his head. What was he saying, had he lost his mind. It was much too dangerous for her to be out here but she was headstrong and quite stubborn. He already knew that much about her, and in that respect reminded him of his sister Thea.

"Much, you come with me and Little John" said the archer. "Tuck, you and Gilbert on watch here. Will, you and the others fan out around the camp but no farther than 200-300 yards away.

Oliver was taking no chances. There was no guarantee that the intruder (or intruders) was Felicity. She had promised to cease her night time activities for her own safety, and he couldn't believe she would go back on her word.  
He nodded to John who set off at a fast pace. By now each man knew the forest intimately, within a certain radius of the camp. Oliver had put them through their paces on night tracking as Yao Fei had done with him. 

He wondered how much of the content of his training had come directly from King Richard himself because all his experiences over the last two years had prepared him for this mission, this life. Oliver recalled the King's words: 

_Your role in this is to be my eyes and ears on the ground. My brother Prince John is conspiring against me...you will be moving through exceedingly dangerous territory, and can trust no one.._

Richard was obviously a long term planner, a master strategist who had from the very beginning made him part of the overall plan for safeguarding his crown during Richard's long absence. And this had to be done here, back in England. It had been Richard's plan all along. It was never intended that he, Oliver, should travel to the Holy Lands at all, that was just a ruse to misdirect the spies around Richard.

Oliver smiled. He was beginning to decipher that cryptic conversation with the King at _La Couvertoirade_ in Southern France. Everything was beginning to make sense. He was deliberately kept in the dark as part of the strategy. 

John suddenly stopped and signalled to Oliver. They had both heard it. A sound, like shouting. Oliver sent hand signals to the Nubian indicating that they should adopt a pincer movement as they approached their quarry. He beckoned Much to follow him, as John silently slipped away.

Oliver had little doubt who it was, he had already detected the distinct feminine undertones of the voice. He could clearly hear the word 'help'. He'd been hearing it for a while but chose to say nothing to John.  
Oliver stopped short when he heard the piercing whistle. Was that Felicity, did she have someone else with her, a man? Surely not. But he was certain he heard a woman's voice, now a man's whistle. Then the scream came. He beckoned Much to move faster as he forged ahead.

\----

The farther Felicity went into the Forest along the first track, the denser the trees became and the less moonlight penetrated. Without her spectacles, which she hardly wore except for reading, there was little she could see. And now Starling was getting agitated. He whinnied, stomped his front hooves then began to step backwards.

"Whoa boy." Felicity climbed off and began to soothe him. "It's okay boy, there is nothing to be afraid of." But she was feeling anxious too, and regretting her foolhardiness just a little. She stroked and patted Starling, took hold of his reins and continued on foot, stepping gingerly along the narrow pathway.

She had ventured some way when she heard a whooshing sound like the flapping of very large bird wings, and almost immediately she was catapulted into the air. Felicity let out a yelp and slammed her eyes shut. She heard Starling's loud whinny as he pounded away.

She listened behind tightly shut eyes to unidentifiable sounds. When all was quiet Felicity squinted first through one eye, then opened both. Her knees where bunched up against her chest and she was lying at an angle inside a sort of cage made from rope and suspended in mid-air between two trees. Thankfully she could see the moon now, through the gaps between tree branches. At least up here she would be safe from wild animals.

Oh dear lord what was she supposed to do now. It was unlikely anyone would find her before morning, if then. What would happen when Papa and Mama found her gone, and Starling. What would they think?  
Perhaps if she shouted long and hard enough someone from the fugitives' camp would hear. 

"Help" she began to shout out. "Somebody help me, I'm up here. Help."

Exhausted after a while, she fell back and closed her eyes. They flicked opened again, almost immediately. She could whistle, Caitlin's brothers had shown her how. It would make a more piercing noise that might carry farther.  
Felicity placed two fingers into her mouth, curled her tongue and blew as loudly as she could. She drew a deep breath preparing to whistle a second time, when her eye caught movement beneath her.

Felicity closed her eyes again and let out a blood curdling scream, then another.  
"It's John my lady. Please stop screaming."  
She stared down at the shape with the voice.  
"What are you doing here," the Nubian asked.

"Felicity?"  
Her head snapped to the other side of the cage as she recognised Archer's voice.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"He just asked me that. As you can see I am imprisoned in a cage up a tree."

Much began to giggle but stopped immediately when the archer's head turned sharply in his direction.  
"It's her again. Belladonna" said Much.

"My name is Felicity, Lady Felicity Smoak. Will you all stop gawping and get me down."

Oliver nodded to John who was staring at him. The Nubian had just discovered the reason for the archer's pleasurable dreams.  
John shook his head and stepped directly beneath the cage to catch Felicity while Oliver moved into the undergrowth and used his sword to cut the two ropes keeping the trap suspended in mid-air.

Felicity fell into John's arms and he promptly set her down on her feet. "My lady why are you here?" He asked. 

Felicity drew a deep breath and looked at each of the men in turn. "I came to find you of course, why else would I be here."

"Felicity I told you it was much too dangerous to play highwaywoman, and you promised..."  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child Archer. I'm not. And I wasn't playing anything, I simply want to help." 

"What do you wish to help with my lady," asked John.

"Felicity, please call me Felicity John. Thank you by the way for finding me yesterday. I am glad I have the opportunity to tell you myself, because I could have died if you or someone hadn't come along, but I'm glad it was you, someone kind I mean, because it could easily have..."  


"Felicity," said Oliver softly, interrupting her flow. He'd heard her rambling before, she did it when it she was nervous. "It's okay" he said."

She gulped and continued. "You see John I hate the Reptile too. He wishes to court me, and I cannot think of anything else in the world more abhorrent to me. I would do anything to thwart him."

John looked at Oliver. "The reptile?"  
"She's talking about the Sherriff" Oliver said. He turned to Felicity. "I am taking you home right now. Much, please go and find Lady Felicity's mount."

"No Archer. I'm not ready to go home and you cannot make me. Just because I am a woman you believe I am helpless and weak, well I am not. Please just listen, hear what I have to say first, please." 

John beckoned Oliver to one side and spoke softly to him. The archer nodded and returned to Felicity.

"Alright my Lady, I will listen to what you have to say then I'm taking you home."  
"But I would like to go to your camp."  
"That's not possible Felicity"  
"Why? I want to help. There must be something I can do to help."  
"Please Felicity, you must believe me when I say it is too dangerous."  
"Why is it dangerous for me but not for you? Is it because I am a woman?"

The Archer put a hand on her shoulder and stared down at her.  
"Fine," she said, but only if you promise you will let me see you again after this." 

Oliver opened his mouth and closed it again because just then Much returned with Starling. He took hold of the horse's reins and nodded to the Nubian.

"Come Much" said John, "let's go."  
Much started to follow the Nubian but his eyes remained glued on Felicity. "Wot about Belladonna, aint she coming?"

"Say goodnight Much" John urged him.  
"Goodnight my lady, I hope we see you again soon." he said.

"Goodnight Much, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance" Felicity said, smiling sweetly at the lad.  
Much stopped walking and stared open-mouthed at Felicity. John grasped him by the shoulder and propelled him forward.

"John wait," Felicity said. She removed the pouch of coins from Starling's saddlebag and handed it over to him. "Please give this to the Friar from me. He'll know what to do with it." 

The Nubian bowed. "Goodnight my lady. Come along Much" he said before disappearing into the night. 

Felicity turned to the archer, "what's happening, are you going to take me home now?"

"You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk. Come," he said, leading her to a clearing and sitting her down on a log. He sat beside her and turned to face her with a smile on his face.

She stared at him, not knowing where to start.

Oliver watched her, taking in every feature of her face, her blond locks tumbling to her shoulders, from beneath a dark cloche hat. She was as glorious as he remembered but mostly from the day he first saw her in bright sunshine on the bridleway. He could look at her all night long. 

"I'm listening Felicity," he finally said.

"Archer I...I just want to do something to help the villagers. Their lives are so wretched and nobody will help them, not even my Papa. He shouted at me when I gave Percy two shillings to stop him beating his son because the boy had not picked enough potatoes to sell to pay taxes.  
Papa said if I gave them money it would upset the status quo and we would be ostracised. That's ridiculous. It is so unfair." Her voice ended on a soft note.

Oliver placed his index finger beneath her chin and lifted her face. "Is that why you became a highway woman? To help the villagers?"  
Felicity nodded. "Yes. But not very successfully as you can see. And you are right, all I've done is get myself hurt and put you and the others at risk." 

"Felicity I do not think you are weak and helpless. You are the strongest woman I've ever met. I admire your courage in doing what you did to try and help the villagers. I'm sure there's something else you can do to help."

"Like what? They live in poor circumstances, not enough to eat and on top of that they have to meet the Sherriff's demands or One-Eyed Scarface will torture them in Edric's dungeons."

Oliver was startled to hear Slade's diabolical name coming out of her mouth. Felicity must never go anywhere near that man. "Do you know this one-eye Scarface?"

"No, but the villagers speak of him and the dreadful things he does."

Oliver closed his eyes, his breath was coming hard and fast. This was his fault. He should have made sure Slade was dead so he could never hurt anybody else.

"Archer?" A soft hand touched his face. "Is all well?"

"Yes. All is well my lady." He took her hand and held it in his. "Tell me more about you and your family. Your name is Smoak. Friar Tuck said he'd seen you with Noah Kuttler, is he not your father?"

"Yes, he is. But when Mama married Papa she kept her own name and I wanted to do that too.

"I see. And Caitlin, she is your friend?"  
"Yes, but her family live in Yorkshire, where I was born. Papa moved us down to Nottinghamshire for business purposes and Cait, who is my best friend came too as my companion. She is the betrothed of Sir Bartholomew Allen."

Barry Allen! What a lot had happened in the two years he'd been away.  
And what of his own family. He longed to see them, especially Thea. She must have grown during his absence. Then there was Tommy, Sara and Laurel, his closest friends. To think he was on the verge of proposing marriage to Laurel before he left. That was the furthest thing from his mind now. He was only just realizing that he'd never felt more alive as he did now, here with this woman.

"Tell me about you Archer," Felicity said softly, jolting him from the place his mind had retreated. "Before when I asked why you lived in Sherwood Forest, you told me why the others were there, but do you owe taxes too?" 

"No, I do not owe taxes, but like you I am concerned for the welfare of the group of people here."  
"What about your own family," she asked, "are they here in Nottinghamshire?"  
"Yes, they live in the County but I have not seen them in a while. My life is here now."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Yes, very much." He gazed into her eyes and gave a small smile. "It's late Felicity, I think I should get you home now."  
"Not yet Archer, just a little longer. I like being here in the moonlight with you.. we don't have to talk if you don't want to.  
"Okay, just a few minutes more," he agreed.  
"Thank you."  
"You never have to thank me Felicity, I like spending time with you too."

"You have not spoken of a wife Archer." Felicity made a statement when she wanted to asked a question.  
Oliver chuckled. "That is because I do not have a wife Felicity."  
"Have you courted," she persisted.  
"I suppose I did, but a long time ago."  
"But I thought a courtship automatically led to marriage."  
"It did not quite get to that stage," he responded.  
"Am I asking too many questions?"  
"I don't mind but tell me about you. So Edric is courting you." He hated the idea. In fact he had a visceral reaction at the thought that this despicable man would even be in the same room as Felicity.

"I didn't say he was courting me, but he has come calling. The first time I refused to see him, and the..." She stopped talking when the archer started to laugh.  
"And what happened after you refused to see him? I don't suppose he was too please." Oliver said, still chuckling.

"Mama and Papa were not best pleased either. I think everyone is afraid of the Sherriff and want to remain in his good books. Caitlin told me he was very grumpy the entire time and left abruptly.  
I did agree to stroll with him for Papa's sake. Unfortunately he will be at the Merlyn's soiree tomorrow." 

Oliver stood up and held his hand out to her. He was afraid if he listened to any more about the Sherriff forcing his attention on Felicity, he would do something which would blow his cover. "Come on he said, we should go."

"Archer, have I troubled you by talking about the Sherriff?"  
"I do not like the idea of Edric of Sherwood forcing his unwanted attention on you. I might have to challenge him to a duel," he said only half in jest.  
"Oh no, please don't do that. I promise not to speak of him again. Are you going to ride with me?"  
"May I?"  
"How will you get back?"  
"The walk will be good for me. It will only take an hour or so, no time at all."  
"Okay," she said, excited at the prospect of being close to him again.

Oliver could very easily get his own horse but he relished the thought of her body pressed against his. He desparately wanted that. This time, he mounted first and helped Felicity up to sit behind him. "Hold on tight" he said.  
Her arms slipped around his waist in a tight hold.

They rode slowly and Oliver made her tell him about her childhood. He listened to stories of her escapades with the Snow children, he heard about her Grandpa Smoak, how she missed him and will miss Cait when she eventually marries Barry.

At some point Felicity laid her head against his back and held on tighter if that was possible. Oliver stopped breathing as he felt her breasts pressed up against him and his body reacting to her closeness. Neither found it necessary to talk but just enjoyed their time together.

At Sherwood house he dismounted and helped her down. As if rehearsed, they held hands in silence and walked together to the stables and settled Starling. "You don't have to open the pantry window, I am well tonight and can climb the oak tree. It's very old and sturdy and I am quite safe." 

"Alright" he said, "but I am following you up just to be certain."  
True to his word, Oliver followed in her footsteps as she climbed, and marvelled at her agility. Lady Felicity Smoak was truly remarkable. 

At her bedroom window, he anchored his hands against the wall on either side of her to provide a protective shield as she eased the window open and clambered into the room.  
Once inside, Felicity turned to him. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Always," he said. "If you ever need me in an emergency, but only then, go to the Derby road. After the first milestone look for a concealed entrance. You will find a sign that reads No Trespassers by Order of the King. Walk on until you come to a clearing, then whistle. I know you can do that," he said with a smile. "I will come and find you, or someone will. Can you remember that?"

"Yes," she said softly and repeated his instructions. 

"Goodnight Felicity." he said. 

Discarding all propriety, all social mores, all the norms of her time requiring a certain decorum from a lady of her status, Felicity took the archer's face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. It was soft, innocent. "Goodnight Archer," she whispered.

Oliver froze. He stood transfixed staring at her, until she gently closed the window and disappeared from his sight. He pushed against the brick wall to regain control of his limbs and breathed deeply in and out. He kept breathing, allowing the gulps of air he pushed down his throat to calm him, until he was able to make his way safely down the tree to disappear into the night. 

He needed that long walk back to get himself together.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the archer have a falling out. Felicity eavesdrop and hears the worst.

Awake very early, not that he had much sleep the previous night, Oliver's first thoughts were of her. Last night, dozing intermittently, his thoughts had been of her. The softness of her lips on his stayed with him. 

He was not in the least shocked by her actions. She had commanded his attention from the very first time they'd met. Then, he was immediately struck by her vibrancy. She was an original, unjaded, one of a kind. 

And he wanted her. 

He had fallen in love with this enigmatic woman. She made his heart thud in his chest in a way that was alien to him. She aroused his body in a way that no one had done before, certainly not any of the jaded women he'd bedded in the past.

_"Felicity,”_ he whispered her name.

Oliver closed his eyes and luxuriated in his memories of her, now stored in his heart and mind. Was this how it felt to be in love? He could easily stay in this state of partial euphoria all day, but tonight was the first of their raids on the Sherriff's bounty, and he had to go over various things with John.

\----

"Lady Felicity, what do you know about her," asked John as he and Oliver walked through the forest. They were checking security measures were still intact, and replacing the trap disturbed the night before. They also placed a large barrel in each of the four holes dug at different sites, intended to store the treasure they would amass.

"She is genuine John. She took on the highwaywoman persona to help the people in the villages who, like our friends here, bear a heavy burden and are abused by Slade."

"What about the Sherriff, is he courting her?" John wanted to know.  
"He is trying but Edric's attentions are unwanted" Oliver told him.  
"Do you believe her?"  
"Yes. Absolutely," said Oliver.  
"So you trust her?"  
"What is this John, this grilling about Felicity?"  
"I trust your judgement Archer, if you trust her perhaps she can be useful to us."  
"If you mean what I think you mean John, the answer is no. Absolutely not."  
"You have feelings for her." It was a statement of fact by John, not a question.

"Leave my feelings or otherwise out of it. We are not putting her in danger."  
"But there would be no danger. All we want from her is information."  
"Information? About what? You have contacts inside the castle, what more do we need?" Oliver challenged him knowing full well that the snippets of information that came their way was not enough.

The Nubian was silent for a time. "Think about it Archer, what did we say when we first arrived here? Our spies inside the castle are not able to get the more intimate details of the comings and goings. Lady Felicity is part of the nobility and moves in the circles we cannot access, she goes to all the noble houses and probably to Edric's castle..."

"John," Oliver interrupted, "this is not up for discussion. You know that Edric is a dangerous man, Prince John who frequents Castle Rock is even more dangerous. And there's Slade Wilson. I doubt very much if Felicity has ever set foot in the Castle and we are not asking her to do so. It is out of the question." 

The Nubian paused, they were at a dangerous corner and Oliver's feelings for Lady Felicity Smoak was an unwelcomed complication. "Oliver her father is about to get a baronetcy conferred by Prince John, and the investiture will be held at Castle Rock," he said. 

Oliver's head snapped up to stare at his friend. Felicity never mentioned that, but it would make sense. Prince John would want to recruit her father, a rich merchant. 

"Oliver all I am saying is that she might hear things that would be useful to us if she is around Edric and..."

"John," Oliver interrupted him again, "we will have to find another way, we are not putting her in danger because..."  
"You care for her." The Nubian completed the archer's sentence.  
"That is not what I was going to say", Oliver snapped.  
"Well will you at least ask her Oliver," said John, deliberately using the archer's name to jolt him back to the reality of their situation. "She said she wanted to help and here is an opportunity."  
"No. And that is my final word on the matter John."

The Nubian watched the archer stride away, and cursed softly under his breath. 

\----

Tommy's gang, now including Felicity and Caitlin, were congregating once again around the same table in the parlor in the Merlyn mansion. Laurel was sitting next to Tommy and they seemed to have eyes for no one else but themselves.

"What about the highwaywoman" asked Barry "apart from the Mayhews has anyone else encountered her?" 

The hairs on the back of Felicity's neck rose. They were talking about her. She held her breath waiting for what she knew was coming next. 

"All the servant's are talking about it" Sara said. "The villagers have named her Belladonna apparently. She is seen as a hero for robbing nobles. I like her. Can you imagine a woman being so brave and having the confidence. I wonder what she does with the money?" 

"Well I hope they catch her and send her to the gallows" said Max Fuller viciously. "At the Sherriff's behest, Guy is planning to lay a trap for her on the Derby road, which is where she was sighted." 

Felicity gasped. She couldn't help it. 

"It's okay Fee said Caitlin, we are quite safe." 

"No we're not" said Max. "She carries a pistol and Tommy said she tried to hold up his parents a few weeks ago. Hey Tommy, tell them about that." 

"Hey you two" jibed Sara, when there was no immediate response from Tommy, "there are others of us here you know." 

"What's going on," Barry whispered to Sara. "They have been enthralled with each other since Felicity's birthday ball, but I always thought it was Laurel and Oliver." 

"We can hear you Barry," said Tommy.

"Tommy has always been enamoured with my sister from the time we were children, haven't you Tommy," taunted Sara. 

"I suppose once the cat's away the mice will play," Barry said mischievously.  
"What are you talking about," asked Felicity. Who is the cat and who are the mice?" 

"If you must know Barry..." said Laurel, bypassing Felicity's question, but she was interrupted by Malcolm's booming voice from the ballroom beyond.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement to make." He beckoned Tommy and Laurel to join him.  
"Rebecca and I have the greatest pleasure in asking you to celebrate the betrothal of our only son Thomas, the Earl of Darley, and Miss Laurel Dinah Lance, the daughter of Sir Quentin and Lady Lance. Dear friends, please join me in congratulating and wishing them every happiness for the future."

"To Tommy and Laurel" the room sang out. It was only then that everyone saw the enormous diamond and sapphire ring on Laurel's finger.

Caitlin turned to Barry. "Did you know about this?"  
"Tommy proposed just over a week ago" Sara answered for him. "Only the parents knew, and me of course. I think they decided at your birthday celebrations Felicity."

"But what about Oliver," Barry persisted.

"Oh hush Barry, for goodness sake," said Sara. "No one knows where Oliver is. He just disappeared and no one has heard from him." 

"So you all expected Oliver to marry Laurel but now she's betrothed to Tommy?" Felicity wondered aloud. "How will Oliver feel when he returns?"

"Everyone just assumed that they would marry one day," said Sara "but if he was serious Oliver would not have left without a word."

"Come on, I want to see Laurel's ring, said Caitlin, dragging Barry up with her. 

Sara and Max joined them, but Felicity stayed behind then slipped out on to the terrace. She needed to be alone for a few minutes. She breathed in the night air, scented by the honeysuckle, sweet pea and jasmine that adorned the Merlyn's terrace.

Felicity wished He was here with her. All day long her head had been filled with thoughts of Him, Archer, and their kiss. Well her kiss. She'd hardly slept last night, worrying whether he now thought less of her, too forward for a lady. She desperately wanted to see him to seek reassurance.  
There was no doubt, she was consumed by this stranger, of whom she knew very little. There was a mystery about him, something she was unable to put her finger on. He answered all her questions without telling her anything. 

Felicity grinned at the thought of her parent's reaction if they knew about Archer, a fugitive who lived in a forest. In their eyes he would be little more than a vagrant. Her mama would probably take to her bed for a year and Papa would take her straight back to Yorkshire and insist Grandpapa keep her under lock and key. 

Felicity turned to go back inside the house, it was probably time to re-join her friends. She hoped to avoid Edric who had been angling to speak with her the entire night. Then she heard his voice.  
Felicity quickly stepped back into the shadows and partially concealed herself behind an abundant old jasmine bush growing against the house. She hardly dared to breathe because Edric was just a few feet away.

"I think we have Kuttler in the bag," he was saying.

"Good" said Malcolm Merlyn. He is nothing but a snob and your persuading Prince John to offer him a baronetcy would be irresistible.

"You are right," said Edric "but I have my own reasons for persuading the Prince to honour the man.  
"Now what about that big shipment, when can I expect it? Prince John is in a hurry. We don't know how much time there is," said Edric.

"I suggest we watch what's happening on the Derby road for a while yet before we move," said Malcolm.  
"A _highwaywoman_ tried to rob you. Are you sure it was a woman Merlyn, because the Mayhews said it was a man."  
"I am as certain as I see you standing here, and so is Rebecca. She rides a horse like a man, but men don't wear veils." 

"I hear the villagers think she is a hero. I'll have Slade look into that", Edric said. "We must clamp down hard before there is any attempts at rebellion."

Felicity pressed her hand over her mouth to contain her gasp.  
Oh dear God. Archer was right. If she continued they would catch her without a doubt, but worse yet the villagers might suffer even more than they were because of her.  
And what about her Papa, was he implicated in some scheme involving the reptile and Malcolm. Was that why he insisted she was courteous to the Sherriff? She was part of the package. 

Felicity felt crushed. She had to get away. She detached herself from the shelter of the jasmine bush and keeping to the shadows, crept away to find another entrance back into the house and to find her Mama. She needed to leave the Merlyn's house as soon as possible. Mr Merlyn, the Sherriff and her father were complicit in something, and she was part of it.

"There you are darling, is it not good news about Tommy and Laurel," Donna said as Felicity reached her. She leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered in Felicity's ear, "Papa had hopes that you and Tommy..." 

"Mother please stop," Felicity said crossly in a harsher voice than she intended.  
"What's wrong my love? Is all well," Donna asked anxiously. Her daughter's face was flushed and she had never spoken to her with that tone before. 

"Are you feeling unwell my love, you seem a little flushed."  
"No. Yes. I do feel a little nauseous. Can we go home now?"  
It was true, she felt sick to her stomach and could not stay in this place a moment longer.

"Can you wait a while longer my love, Papa is talking to some friends. Do you wish me to fetch Caitlin to sit with you, perhaps a glass of water?"

"Is Papa's baronetcy an inducement?"

"Felicity what in heavens name are you talking about? An inducement? For what?"  
"For my hand in marriage Mama. I'm not stupid. That is why Papa wants me to be courteous, what he means is allow the reptile to court me."

"Felicity Smoak you hush this minute," said Donna looking about her in case anyone had overheard her daughter. "Come with me right now."

Donna almost matched Felicity across the ballroom into the Merlyn's morning room that looked out on to their vast gardens, which was the way Felicity had re-entered the house after having eavesdropped on the reptile and Tommy's father.  
Donna pushed her daughter down into an armchair. "You stay right here. Do not move. I'll be back with your Papa in a short while."

Back in the ballroom Donna looked anxiously around for her husband, but Noah was nowhere to be seen. She looked in the parlor where she'd last seen Caitlin. Her eyes alighted on her ward, who was seated at the table with young Merlyn and his friends. 

Caitlin rose when she saw her aunt and hurried over to her. "Aunt Donna is all well? Have you seen Fee, I've been looking for her."

"That's why I came to find you. Felicity is in the morning room." Donna pointed to the appropriate door. "She is feeling unwell, will you go and be with her, while I get a servant to bring her some water. Then I have to find your Uncle. Please do not leave her until we get back."

"Yes of course" said Caitlin, hastening away to find her friend.

Felicity's mind was whirling as she waited for Donna. Was her Papa party to some trickery with the reptile and Malcolm Merlyn? She would be furious if he was. And what was this shipment that had to avoid the highwaywoman on the Derby road. She had to see Archer as soon as possible.

When her parents returned to the morning room where Cait was waiting with her, Felicity said she wanted to go home. She was so angry with her parents and refused to talk otherwise she would scream at them. She would confront them on the morrow. 

Her Papa was most solicitous and Felicity wondered whether he knew Malcolm Merlyn thought him a snob. She wished she had been able to rob him that night on the Derby road. Where was he going that time of night with a laden carriage anyway?

In truth both Noah and Donna knew Felicity was right. The baronetcy was an inducement and they were at a loss to know how to deal with the subtle pressure the Sherriff was placing on them. Then there was their daughter, stubborn as ever. Noah had a feeling none of this was going to end well. 

\----

The band of fugitives were gathered back at camp after their first foray, which had been successful but the haul was relatively small. Still the night had passed uneventfully and they were back at home base. Oliver watched the group joshing each other and downing tankards of ale.

He was restless and needed to see her. He doubted he would sleep tonight without seeing her, hearing her voice.  
On a whim Oliver got up and walked over to the Friar, who was listening to the group's banter but sat apart thumbing his rosary beads.

"I'm heading out for a ride Tuck." The Friar nodded. Oliver caught John's eye and a communicative flicker passed between them.  
The Nubian watched as the archer slipped away from the group. He suspected their earlier conversation would be playing on Oliver's mind.

Oliver walked his horse through the forest and only mounted once he reached the Leicester road bridleway, the very spot he had encountered Felicity for the first time. Was it only a few months ago.  
He rode hard and fast in the direction of Sherwood house. He had to see Felicity, even if he was unable to talk with her, he had every intention of climbing the oak tree. He just needed to see her.

\----

Felicity was pacing her bedchamber, back and forth from the door to her dressing room. She was undecided. Was this sufficiently of an emergency to go and rouse Archer? Was it even a sensible thing to do given what Max Fuller had said. 

She had little time for Max Fuller. He was a snake and as dreadful as his brother Guy was said to be. But what if tonight was the night Guy of Gisborne intended to set his trap for the highwaywoman.

Felicity made a decision. Once she reached the forest she would remain inside it's boundaries and not venture onto the Derby road. She hoped she could find the concealed entrance. This was too important, she simply had to see Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get dramatic in the next chapter.


	13. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get much closer, and the Sherriff gets impatient.

Some way from Felicity's home Oliver tethered Captain out of sight and continued on foot, keeping to the shadows. What he was planning was a little strange and probably creepy but he just needed to see her. 

Oliver reached the oak tree beneath the window of her bedchamber and looked up. All was in darkness but he could just make out a shadowy figure at the window. His heart rate spiked. She must be still up. 

Oliver pressed himself against the wall, and closed his eyes. His brain raced trying to come up with a course of action that would not include his leaving without seeing her. But the last thing he wanted was to alarm her. 

He searched for and found a few pebbles. He threw the first one up and waited. Oliver threw the second and third pebble before he heard a faint creak.   
"Felicity," he hissed as loudly as he dared, "it's me, Archer." 

The window opened and her soft voice floated down to him, "come up." Oliver climbed the oak tree.

Felicity was waiting at the open window, surprise and something else registered on her face.  
"Archer what are you doing here? I am so glad to see you, but I was coming to you," Felicity whispered in greeting as soon as he reached her. She stepped back to let Oliver lever his large body through the window. 

"What is it Felicity, has something hap...."  
"Shhh..," she put a finger to his lips. He gulped at the intimacy of it.

He watched as she left him to check two doors, which he guessed were external doors to her bedchamber, and locked them. She lit the oil lamp, walked back to him, took his hand and led him through a third door into her dressing room. 

Felicity placed the lamp on the floor then took Oliver's hand. "I was coming to see you because I have a lot to tell you." 

"What is it Felicity. Tell me." He kept her hand firmly in his. 

"I told you I was going to the Merlyn's soiree tonight. Well I overheard Malcolm and the Reptile talking. Oh Archer I'm not really sure what I heard, but it made me so angry and concerned."

"What did you hear Felicity? Tell me everything you can remember." He did not miss the irony. This is exactly what John wanted from her. 

Felicity relayed everything that she'd heard earlier, and spoke of her fears.  
Oliver listened intently. It was astounding information, including something the King needed to know but he was more concerned for her welfare. 

"So Edric asked Malcolm about a shipment and when it would be delivered," Oliver checked.  
"Yes. That's what he said. What could that mean?" 

"I don't know Felicity but I am concerned about you. Do you truly believe that your father's baronetcy is an inducement for his agreement to Eric's courtship?" Oliver knew there was more to it. Prince John was reeling Kuttler in to fund his plot to usurp the King, of that he was certain.

Felicity nodded miserably. Her lips trembled as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Yes, I am certain of it."

The archer laid a hand on her shoulder. Her entire body was trembling like a frightened bird and he could see the emotions reflected on her face and in her eyes.   
Oliver could feel his anger rising. What man would literally sell his daughter so he could be admitted into the nobility. And the worst of it was, he could do nothing to protect her from her own father.

"Felicity, I am so sorry, what can I do?" 

"Nothing. I thought of returning to Yorkshire at one time, to live with Grandpa, but not now."

"That might be a good idea Felicity."  
Anything to keep her safe and to get her away from Edric but he could not bear the thought of not seeing her, not having her close by. He knew that was selfish.

"No Archer. I am not going to do that now. I want to be here to help Cait prepare for her wedding, and will not let Edric drive me away from my home, I won't. And I don't want to leave you." 

Oliver closed his eyes and breathed. He didn't want to lose her either. 

The archer pushed his hood back and took her face between his hands. His eyes roamed over her features, he drank her in hungrily. She seemed so young and trusting of him. His finger stroked her cheek, he let his thumb brush gently against her lower lip as she stared expectantly up at him. 

His eyes locked on her beautiful blue ones. Her soul was reflected there, naked, open, offering, wanting. It left him feeling humbled.

"May I kiss you Felicity?"  
She nodded. "Yes please" she whispered.

Oliver kissed her slowly and deliberately, his lips moving softly on hers, enticing, encouraging until she parted them naturally.  
He deepened the kiss, and her arms slipped around his waist and drew his body closer. The tip of his tongue tentatively dipped into her mouth and she whimpered.

Oliver pulled back then, and kissed her nose then her forehead. "Felicity," he breathed, "I have to go."  
"No. I don't want you to go. Not yet."

"I know. We are of the same mind but I have to leave" he said, aware of his desperate need for her, but he would not disrespect her.

She was not one of those women he and Tommy spent time with in London. Women who had married rich old men for their money, impotent old men. They sought and welcomed the attention of virile young bucks in their lonely beds. He and Tommy were happy to meet their needs.

He had frequented the bed of one woman in particular, Isabella, not much older than he was but she was experienced in the art of love-making and had taught him how to pleasure her. She had pleasured him too, in deeply carnal ways that set his body on fire. But there was no tenderness in their relentless fucking, just pure unadulterated lust.

He wanted to worship Felicity's body yes, but above all he wanted to protect and cherish her, even ask her to be his wife one day. He wanted her to be mother of his children. Dammit, in that short time he'd known her, he had fallen in love with Felicity Smoak and it was driving him insane. 

"But why do you have to leave immediately?" Felicity asked. "Do you not like kissing me?"  
Oliver groaned. "Felicity I like it very much."  
"Then why do you want to go?"  
"Because if I don't leave you now, I'm afraid where it would lead and I won't let that happen."  
"Archer please stay. I am not naïve, I know what happens between men and women."  
"You mean between married men and women."  
"Yes but..."  
"No buts Felicity". He stared at her for a long time. He hoped one day to ask Noah Kuttler for his daughter's hand in marriage but not until King Richard returned and he could reclaim his place in society as Oliver Queen, the Earl of Loxley.

"I am not ashamed to tell you that I feel things, my body feel things, when I'm with you Archer. I just want to be with you every minute of every day.

"I do too my love, and I hope that will happen in the future. We just have to be patient. Trust me Felicity, we will be together one day, if you still want me."

Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the term of endearment he used. Archer called her _my love._ "Of course I want you Archer, I shall always want you, and I trust you. If you promise that we will be together then I believe you. I believe in you."

Oliver sighed in the semi darkness. She was just perfect, but she should not trust someone she knew nothing about. "Thank you for trusting me," he said. "Now that the Sherriff has been alerted to highwaywoman activities on the Derby Road, you should avoid coming that way if you need me in an emergency." 

"Well that means you will have to come to me."  
He grinned. "Yes, it means I will have to come to you."  
"Tomorrow?"  
He kissed her nose again, "if I can."  
"Please try really hard to do so."  
"Yes my lady" he said with a smile. "You can always get a message to me via Friar Tuck who is in the village every day."  
Oliver took her hand and led her out of the dressing room. He placed a last kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Felicity" he said making his way to the window. 

"Archer?"  
"Yes."  
"I like it when you call me 'my love'." 

Oliver startled. He didn't even realised he'd used that term. He blushed in the darkness, and returned to her. He took both her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on her lips this time. "Goodnight my love" he whispered against her mouth. Their hands stayed connected as they moved apart until they no longer touched. 

Then he turned, step through the window and once again disappeared into the night.

\----

The next morning Oliver woke early, it was just before dawn. He'd slept deeply and was feeling refreshed. He got up, got dressed and took his necessities including a small metal basin he kept for washing and went over to the Nubian's sleeping space.

"John, are you awake?" Oliver nudged him with the tip of his booted foot.  
"Yes Archer, for sometime."  
"Good, we need to talk."  
"Why? did you think on our conversation yesterday?"  
"I'll see you are the waterhole," Oliver said.

The waterhole was unusual for a forest but he suspected that an underground spring rose quite close to the surface and had caused the land to collapse into it. It provided them with water for cooking and for drinking, which was stored in barrels in the camp, but this morning he needed to talk with John in privacy. 

The early morning light was beginning to filter through the leaves and everything felt fresh and new. He loved this time of day, and especially this spot which was populated with thousands of bluebells in Spring. 

The waterhole was almost hidden by ferns which carpeted the area beside an ancient and majestic oak that stood bold and fearless. It seemed to challenge the distant onlooker to come closer and decipher the sceptred Isle's history embedded in its roots and encoded in its knarled branches splaying out from its enormous centuries-old trunk. 

Oliver filled his basin with the cold, crystal clear water and carried it to rest on the ground beneath the old oak tree. He stripped down until he was totally naked, took his soap and began to cleanse his body. 

He heard the Nubian before he appeared. Oliver simply continued with the business of washing, completely unabashed by his nakedness. All the men were just as at ease with each other.

John sat down on the blanket of ferns and observed the archer's muscular built. His well honed and taut muscles rippled in the early sunlight and the water glistened on his skin, as the man took time with his ablutions. "Is this another berating for what I said yesterday Oliver."

"No, quite the opposite. Felicity gave me some very interesting information last night," he said.

"Oh? So you went to see her and asked her?"

"Yes, I went to see her and no, I didn't ask her for anything. She overheard a conversation between Edric and Malcolm Merlyn, part of which should interest the King".

"Good", said the Nubian. "I will get a message through to King Richard, but tell me Archer, I am intrigued." 

Oliver repeated everything that Felicity had told him. 

"Well this is a stroke of good fortune" the Nubian said when Oliver had finished speaking. "Are you thinking what I am?" 

"Yes", said Oliver. "I have no doubt that the shipment is booty for Prince John and they will avoid the Derby road or wait until the noise around Belladonna has died down to transport it to Castle Rock."

"That means the 'shipment' will be well guarded whenever it arrives and we should be prepared for that. 

The archer nodded. "We also know that Merlyn is untrustworthy as the King suspected and Prince John has Kuttler in his sights." Oliver sighed.  
Now fully dressed again, he was leaning against the oak tree with arms folded.

"You are worried about her." Once again John made a statement.

Oliver moved suddenly and launched his body upwards and with both hands grabbed on to a tree branch. His now elongated form hung several feet above the ground.

Oliver proceeded to pull his lower body up until his knees came up to his chest. He continued the action for several minutes before dangling by one hand, then hoisting his entire body up until his chest was resting on the branch. He remained like that for extended minutes pumping up and down, before returning to the knee-to-chest movement.

When he finally jumped to the ground, he walked over to the Nubian and sat down beside him. "Yes John, I am worried about her, and I cannot protect her from her father or the Sherriff."

The Nubian looked at his friend. "You could marry her."  
"What? Are you completely insane? And have her live in a forest with someone called Archer and a bunch of rancid men?  
"Why not? That's the only way you can protect her...we can all protect her. She has feelings for you Oliver and you for her."  
"And you know that, how?" 

"Are you really going to deny the strong feelings between you Oliver? I have seen you together. Why did you go to her last night? Do you really think she would venture into a dark forest at the dead of night by herself unless something greater than herself was driving her? It was you. She came to find you." 

"Felicity is fearless John, and she has a good heart. She took on the mantle of a highwaywoman putting her life at risk, just to help the people of the village. That's who she is."

"Yes, I know Oliver, that pouch she gave me for Friar Tuck was filled with gold sovereigns. But I am telling you that woman loves you." 

"That could be John. But marry her? Now? That is out of the question." 

"Stop Archer, don't tell me it is too dangerous. It's not as dangerous as her roaming the highways of Nottinghamshire with a dud pistol in the middle of the night, or being prey for Edric.  
If her father wants to marry her off for the benefits it will bring him, there is nothing anyone can do about it. So marry her man, that's the best protection you can give her." 

"And believe me," the Nubian continued, "this won't be a marriage of convenience, it is a love match. I've seen the way you look at each other you, how her voice softens when she talks to you. I am telling you Felicity loves you. God only knows why," the Nubian grinned. "I know you've not known each other that long but do you not believe in love at first sight? Trust your feelings for her and trust hers for you."

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a hair cut and a shave, but it served him well for now. "John this is too complicated. Marrying Felicity now will put her and this mission at risk. You said yourself that lives depended on anonymity and secrecy. It would not work.  
"Do you know when the King plans to return?" He added.

"No one knows that Oliver, not even the King himself I suspect. He will just arrive in England one day, and no one will know he's coming until he lands at Dover, not even me."

"So I take it you've experienced love at first sight. You speak of it so eloquently," said Oliver with a smirk, changing the subject.

"I think it's time for breakfast" said the Nubian rising, "are you coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll be there shortly" said Oliver. "Oh and John, we have to inform the men that Slade and the Sherriff's men will be out and about in the villages trying to get information. They need to keep their heads down for a few days". The Nubian nodded.

Oliver lay down on the blanket of ferns thinking about John's proposition. It was ludicrous, completely crazy. Felicity was a lady of noble birth. He could not, would not ask her to live secretly in a forest with a man with a false name, whose life was in danger every day Prince John was acting as Regent and sought nothing but Richard's demise.

In one fluid movement, Oliver was on his feet, and making his way back to camp. John's suggestion was out of the question. It was simply unthinkable.

\----

At Castle Rock, Edric was apoplectic with rage. "How did this happen Slade, was it the highwaywoman again?"

"I..I..don't know my lord. The men were knocked out but said they were attacked by at least half a dozen men.  
"Half a dozen men? What, in each place?" screamed the Sherriff. "That's not possible. I'll have them flogged for their stupidity."

He spun around to Guy of Gisborne. "I thought you were on top of this. I gave you specific instructions."

"I was on it right away Edric but there has been no sign of her on the Derby road. I have had men on the lookout at both ends of that highway from after dusk until dawn."

"I am beginning to believe that this highwaywoman is a figment of Merlyn's imagination.  
"But there is also the Mayhews said Gisborne. They gave money."  
"Precisely said Edric, and they described a man. Whether there is a dozen or two dozen of them, I want the brigands rounded up. Slade you go through the villages and interrogate every male, boys too. I want them found."  
"Yes my lord, at once."  
"Well why are you still standing there, get on with it man."

Edric turned to Gisborne. "Any news of the Earl of Loxley?"  
"No my lord, he seems to have disappeared. He's probably in Jerusalem by now with Richard but Slade tells me he saw Queen's squire at the smithy in the village."

"Well, have you interrogated him?"  
"Not yet Sire, but he is not going anywhere."  
"You make the boy talk Gisborne, find out what he knows."  
"Yes my my lord. How is Kuttler is he on board yet?"  
"We will know after the investiture next week. Prince John will talk with him. I am sure he will oblige."

Edric dismissed Gisborne with a wave of his hand.  
He was getting impatient now. He hardly saw lady Felicity at Merlyn's soiree, in fact the whole family had disappeared early.  
He wanted to see her and was no longer certain that he could wait until her nineteenth birthday. He wanted her sooner than that. Edric bellowed for the nearest flunkey, he was going to Sherwood House now. 

\----

Noah and Donna were having their usual husband and wife catch-up-with-the-gossip time when his manservant appeared at the door of the summer house. Noah waved him in. 

"Yes Stephens what is it?"  
"Sire, the Sherriff is here and has asked to see you and my lady." 

Noah looked at his wife. What did the man want at this time of day. Visiting was normally done in the afternoons. "Show him into the drawing room Stephens and serve him tea and sweet biscuits. We shall be there shortly."

"Yes, Sire" said Stephens moving away to do his Master's bidding.

"What does Edric want. Strange time of day to come calling" said Donna.

"I was thinking the same thing. I suppose we better go and find out," Noah said moving to escort his wife to the drawing room. 

Edric was standing with his back to the fireplace when Noah and Donna entered the room. "Good day Sherriff, this is an unexpected surprise," Noah greeting the man.

Noah, my Lady" Edric bowed as they entered the room. "Profuse apologies for this unexpected interruption but I missed you at the Merlyn's last night, I understand you left early. I was concerned that all was well with you and Lady Felicity, and I wanted to check on you all." 

"That is very solicitous of you Edric, thank you but there is no cause for concern. We are all well." 

"And Lady Felicity, she is also well? I know this is an unscheduled visit, but may I see her?" 

"Our daughter is on her morning ride, my lord," said Donna. "If we had known you were coming..."

The Sherriff's eyes hardened. His frustration was about to overflow. "Yes, of course Lady Donna, my apologies once again for the intrusion. I am sure I shall see her at the Investiture." 

"The whole family will be there my lord. We shall see you then," Noah assured him. 

Edric nodded. "I shall take my leave of you then. Please, no need to see me out, I know my way."

Donna held tightly to her husband's arm as they watched the Sherriff stride down the hallway with Stephens just ahead of him, ready to open the front door. "We know what that was all about," she said.

"We do my love, and I don't think we can hold him at bay for much longer." Noah sighed. Sooner or later he would have to agree to give his daughter's hand in marriage to the Sherriff of Nottingham. He had no choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is getting a little complicated for everyone.


	14. Love Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep reminding myself that in the Middle Ages in England women had little to no rights/choice in anything.
> 
> For certain classes, nobility or aristocracy and royalty, marriages were made for political or financial advantage. Sometimes daughters had never met or even seen their future husband. Arranged marriages were the order of the day.

Slade and his men began scouring the villages interrogating every man and boy about what they knew of the robberies on the highways. No one had any information to give because they knew nothing at all. But just for the pleasure of venting his spleen, Slade had several men flogged. He was particularly hard on the families of the men who had disappeared over a period of time and were now, unbeknown to him, living in Nottingham forest. 

Making his rounds later that day, Friar Tuck began to get the lay of the land. The Sherriff was terrorising the villages seeking information about his loss. He knew it would turn out like this, but this was part of their daily experience all around the County. 

The Friar stopped at the smithy to check on squire Harper.  
* "Good day Friar" the young man greeted him, "it's been bad here today."  
"I know Roy, what about you?"  
"I'm okay Friar. Tell Archer Gisborne was asking about him."  
"You told him?"  
"Aye Friar, I said when his lordship and the Templars left for the Holy Lands, Master Aldred brought me back here and found me a job. But tell his lordship he shouldn't come here for a while."  
"The Friar nodded. "He knows Roy. I'll pass by again soon. In the meantime, keep your head down. Now that you have been recognised, they will be watching you."  
"Aye Friar, till the morrow."

\----

"Listen gentlemen" said Tuck when he arrived back at the forest camp. "Today was as bad as we expected. Slade went all out to find you because he believes you are behind the Sherriff's losses. I've had to bring two of the men from the village back with me."

"Did you bring them via the concealed entrance" asked Oliver.  
"No, of course not Archer. I have left them in a safe place on the Sheffield side. They can be blindfolded and brought in tomorrow or the day after".

"Are you sure you can trust them Tuck?" ask the Nubian.  
"I know their families. Salt of the earth. We can trust these men, they have endured a lot. And we need more hands on board now. More will take refuge in the forest of their own accord if the Sherriff keeps up his assault."

"Tuck is right Archer. You want me to train them?" asked Will Scarlett.  
"Aye Will, you take care of that and keep an eye on them. Make sure they know it's not possible to return to the villages until we can all return to our lives."

"When can we return Archer," asked Much. "I miss me Ma and Da and Hattie. You seen 'em today Friar?"

"Yes Much. They are okay. I gave your Da something for his pain but you must stay away Much. If Slade gets his hands on you, you know what will happen."  
Much blanched. That reminder of the fate in store for him was enough to freeze his blood. 

The Friar beckoned to the archer and John who followed him away from the group. "What is it Friar?"

"Gisborne recognised Roy and questioned him on your whereabouts."  
"Is he...did they hurt him...?"  
"Roy is okay, he knew what to do, he's a sharp lad."  
The archer nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He was fond of his squire. It would be his fault if anything happened to Roy.

"We expected that but we cannot let up now. We have to keep hitting them in different places" said John. "Will Scarlett must get the newcomers up to speed quickly but they can keep watch over the camp for now."

Oliver nodded. "We must push on. We should go out tonight and let the men release some tension."  
"Agreed" said the Nubian. 

\----

At Castle Rock the Sherriff was listening to a report on the day's activities. "So the boy knows nothing of Queen's whereabouts and you believe him?"

"I do Sire, what he says matches what I heard in France. The King is good at the sleight of hand to cover his movements and even if the boy knew anything, it would be out of date by now. I can pay Queen's father a visit."

"No dammit Gisborne" screeched Edric. "Prince John does not want that. Lord Queen is a powerful man, and there's talk of Richard making him Lord Lieutenant of the County."

"It would just be a courtesy call on your behalf to check on his wellbeing, given the recent highway robberies."

"That's not a bad idea Gisborne. It would make me look solicitous. Yes, yes, do it"

"What about you Slade? Any results.  
"Nothing my Lord. No one knows about the highway robberies. I had one flogged for good measure." 

"Put men on patrol in all the villages by dusk. If anyone puts even a foot outside their homes tonight, you bring them to me." 

"The men go to the tavern most nights Sherriff."  
"Well position your men inside and outside the tavern Slade. Do I have to tell you everything? Go on, get out of my sight."

\----

He came. She was waiting for him and watched the shadowy figure climb the oak. Slightly breathless, her lips parted in anticipation when he stepped into the room. 

Oliver caught his breath at the sight presented to him. She looked luminous in the hazy glow from the oil lamp, turned down low.  
Felicity was in her nightgown, a thin and insubstantial material. The fine gossamer fabric clung to her skin and he could see everything, the peaks of her tight nipples and the dark triangular shape at the apex of her thighs. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you" she whispered.

Oliver ran his hand lightly up and down her back. "I have missed you too." 

"I think I'm falling in love with you Archer." _There, she had said it._  
Felicity held her breath for what seemed like an eternity. She waited for his response expecting a rebuff.

Oliver stilled. He was robbed of speech. It felt like all the air had been squeezed out of his body. This extraordinary woman returned his love, and she was saying it out loud. To him. Here. Now. She knew nothing about him, who he was, what he'd done, what he was capable of doing. He did not deserve her. 

"Archer, have I offended you? Am I being too bold?"

Oliver breathed for several minutes before responding. "Never. You could never offend me. And I like your boldness. I love you too Felicity." The words would not be denied, refused to be silenced. "I believe I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you on the bridleway that day." 

"You did? Oh Archer that makes me so happy. Kiss me, touch me, show me that you love me."  
"Felicity" he breathed, "I'm only a man my love, you cannot talk like this." 

"Why? Because I am a woman? Why should it be the man who can confess their need for a woman and not the other way round? I can think of nothing else but you. My skin burns when I think of your lips on mine."

Oliver drew her close and pressed his forehead against hers. "If you keep this up I shall not be able to contain my desire for you."  
"I don't want you to because I desire you too."  
Oliver groaned, "Felicity, what am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me Archer". She began to fiddle with the toggle that held his cloak together at his throat.  
He took her hands and turned them so he could kiss each of her palms in turn. He removed his cloak and let it fall to the ground.

Felicity took his hand and led him to sit on the bed. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his.  
Oliver remained perfectly still. She pulled back. "What is it? Are you being polite and cannot say that you find me too forward?"

"No Felicity. It's nothing like that. I would want to formally ask your father's permission to court you, to buy you bouquets and gifts, take you on carriage rides in the afternoons. But I live in a forest with a band of fugitives. You know nothing about me." 

"I know all I need to know about you. You are kind and courageous and you care about others. I think about you all the time, even when I'm sleeping. I don't want gifts and bouquets. I just want to be with you." 

"I want to be with you too Felicity, more than you can know."

"Then kiss me Archer. Touch me."

The archer ran his hand over her loose hair, and stared deep into eyes that beseeched him. Felicity’s pupils were already wildly dilated. Her breaths came in short shallow pants, and he was rapidly losing that iron grip on control, his cock was already hardening in his breeches.

Then the unthinkable happened and he froze. She touched him. There. A light feathery touch with her finger tips. "Your manhood is so hard," she breathed.  
Oliver's body twitched. He was mortified but his eyes remained glued on hers, unwavering. "Felicity," he breathed. Then he claimed her mouth, pushing her back gently on the bed. His tongue explored her, teasing her, tasting her. He lost himself in her, and she met his every demand, willingly. Her tongue furled around his and she threaded her fingers in his hair. 

His mouth found her neck and he breathed her in deeply pushing her scent into his lungs. His teeth nipped her gently then sucked on her pulse point. He felt her tremble beneath him, and her fingers gripped his hair close to his scalp, drawing him closer. He placed small wet open-mouthed kisses along her throat, to her chin and back again.

"Please Archer", she breathed.  
He knew what she was asking. He ran his hand slowly over the delicate material of her gown. In truth he wanted to rip it off her and devour her. His Felicity. He groaned at that pleasurable thought.  
His hands crept slowly and steadily over her body until he was cradling the swell of her rounded breast and his thumb pressed down on her taut nipple.

Felicity cried out, as she felt the frisson between her thighs, deep inside. Her body arched towards him. Oliver quickly muffled the sound with his mouth. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his ardour, until he broke away. 

The warning bells were ringing loudly in his ear. He tried. "Felicity, we have to stop," he said with little conviction. He looked into her eyes, now misted with lust.  
"Please Archer, touch me more,” she pleaded.”

Oliver groaned. He should leave now. But he was weak. He couldn't deny her or himself. His hand eased over the curve of her breast once more before slipping slowly down her body. His fingers skimmed over her ribcage and down to the concave of her belly. He watched her as his hand travelled further down and lifted her flimsy nightgown up over her legs until her sex was exposed.

Felicity whimpered. She was already aroused.  
His fingers slicked up and down between her nether lips, he flicked her clit and his thumb circled that tight little petal over and over. He watched the pleasure on her face and listened to her stilted breath coming in broken pants. She licked her lips but her eyes were shut tight.

"Felicity, open your eyes," he breathed into her ear. "Look at me."  
She opened opaque eyes, clogged with desire and stared myopically up at him.  
"God, you are so damn beautiful, do you know how beautiful you are?"  
Delirious with pleasure, she stared at him, unable to speak.  
He smiled, and dipped a finger slowly but intentionally into her inner warmth. It was immediately dampened by the wetness now pooling inside her sex. He stilled his finger and waited for her to get use to the sensation.

Every muscle in Felicity's being tightened and screamed out for more release of that building crescendo she could hardly contain. She moaned.  
"Shhh" he mouthed, his lips against hers.  
She nodded.

He circled her aching, pulsing nub of flesh with his thumb again and again, watching the air leave her chest in broken pants. Felicity whimpered and clamped her teeth over her swollen bottom lip and fisted her hands, trying to absorb the overwhelming sensations he was causing in her body.

Oliver pressed his finger deeper into her body pumping slowly, and she gasped again. The friction from the callousness of his finger made her even wetter.

"Oh Archer, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. This is embarrassing."  
"What is", he whispered.  
"I've wet myself."  
He chuckled softly in her ear. "No my love, you haven't. This is natural, it's an expression of your desire for me."  
"Like your manhood desires me when it goes hard."  
"Yes," he breathed, "just like that. You are going to feel sensations more deeply now, but you are not to make a noise or someone will come to check you are not being murdered in your bed."  
"Alright, but just don't stop what you are doing."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh Archer, I do very much."  
He grinned, "so do I, you are so damn tight," he breathed.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"It is perfect my love, just perfect."

His mouth moved to her breast and sucked on her nipple through the flimsy material. Felicity clamped her hand over her mouth but her gasp was audible as he pushed a second finger inside her and began to pump more forcefully.

Involuntarily, Felicity began to moved her hips, pushing against his fingers. "Oh please don't stop, never stop, she begged. I like this very much".

Oliver could not stop himself. His teeth fastened on her nightgown at the neckline just above her breasts, and like some fevered beast, he yanked at the material which immediately came apart, exposing her breasts in their fullness. His tongue lapped at her other nipple and then pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard. Felicity arched her back, delirious with pleasure.

The sensations pulsed, sending shocks of lightning streaking from her tight, peaked nipples to the inner walls of her sex. Oliver's fingers were relentless, driving her to the edge of insanity. She moaned and mewled beneath the hand lightly cupping her mouth.

She was standing on a precipice about to fall into an abyss of inexplicable rapture. Every nerve in her body burned and she struggled to remain conscious. The feelings were overwhelming. She tore her mouth away from his and clamped her teeth into his shoulder, as a fiery wave lifted her off the bed.

Anticipating what was coming next, Oliver pressed her body tightly to his, as his fingers continued to manipulate that secret pleasure centre inside her. He listened to her muffled scream, as her orgasm rocked her from the tips of her toes and pulsed up through her body.  
He pumped her gently through her release until she stopped twitching, then he wrapped both arms around her and held her in silence.

Felicity was unable to speak for a long time. She had never had such an experience, or anything like it. "Thank you, that was just..." she breathed into his neck.  
"I know", he said kissing her cheek. "I believe I owe you a nightgown."  
She giggled. "Will it always be like this?"  
"Like what."  
"You touching me like that and ripping my clothes off."  
"It will be better," he said, "and I will not need to rip your clothes off because you will be naked, always."  
"Good heavens" Felicity flushed. "I believe I will like that because then you will be touching me every minute of the day."  
Oliver laughed softly. "You will be the death of me. Now you need to get some sleep."  
"But what about you, did you get the pleasure that I did", she asked.  
"Yes, I did."  
"But how?" Her eyes went to his still bulging manhood.  
Anticipating her action, Oliver moved to forestall her by holding on to both her hands. "I am fine Felicity, I promise."  
"Are you sure? You would tell me if you were not."  
Oliver's attention was drawn to his throbbing aching cock. He kissed her. "I would. Why don't you get into bed now."  
"Will you stay."  
"For a little while."

He helped her into bed, covered her and then lay beside her on top of the quilt. He lifted his arm allowing her to snuggle against his chest.  
"Archer.."  
"Shhh no more talking" he whispered. "Go to sleep."  
"Okay. Goodnight Archer."  
"Goodnight Felicity."

He had no idea how long he laid awake beside her but guessed it must have been quite close to dawn before he eased his body away from her, kissed her softly on the forehead and slowly got off the bed. He grabbed his cloak and silently manoeuvred his body out of the window. 

\-----

In the cold light of a new day Oliver chastised himself. He should never have allowed that to happen and it could not happen again, but what did he expect, turning up in a lady's bedchamber late at night. He was not a saint dammit. It was hard to deny his little temptress or himself. 

Unwilling to return to camp just yet, on a whim Oliver decided to ride towards his home, Queens Coppice. He dismounted as he approached the manor, his childhood home where his family slept safe and secure. He stood in the shadows just observing, completely oblivious to the eyes that were on him.

Oliver tethered Captain and made his way towards the coppice itself, to the square block, the odd shelter made from brick, a feature in the grounds of his home from time immemorial. No one had ever worked out it's purpose but Thea would often hide in there as a young child, whenever he agreed to play hide and seek with her. He always knew where she was hiding but had to pretend not to. 

He settled himself on the stone bench inside and closed his eyes, thinking of Felicity and their future life together. But how would he get through the next year, or two, or even three before King Richard returned and he could claim her. 

His keen ear caught the sound of footsteps approaching the shelter. Dammit, he had no weapons with him. His swords had been left with Captain once he'd arrived at Felicity's home. Oliver moved to the wall beside the entrance and pressed his body against it. He tried not to breathe. 

"It's only me son."  
"Dad?" 

Robert Queen entered the shelter and his eyes fastened on the shadowy figure in the half light from a moon about to disappear beneath the horizon to greet it's mate on their journey passed each other.  


"Dad what are you doing out here at this time."  
They hugged each other. "I saw you son, it was serendipity."  
"You saw me?"  
"Yes, I watch for you every night because I knew if you came, it would be late at night."  
"What?"  
"I've known you were in England Oliver, and here in Nottinghamshire."  
"Aldred?"  
"Yes. The King's Messenger has always kept me informed of your whereabouts and your wellbeing."  
Oliver nodded. He remembered...._"Rest assured that your father will be kept abreast of your movements and your state of being at every stage._ "

"I saw you in the City some months ago" Robert said.  
"I thought I had been quick enough."  
"Oliver what man would not recognise his own son, however well disguised they are."  
"How's mother and Thea?"  
"They are both well and miss you dreadfully. The hardest thing is not to be able to tell them where you are."  
"You can not dad."  
Robert sighed, "I know son, I am so happy to see you and talk to you."  
"I am happy to see you too. I missed you and mother and Thea." Oliver gave his father another hug. "Dad I have something to ask you."  
"Anything son, what do you need? Money?"  
"No. Nothing like that. John and I are catered for."  
"John?"

He needed to watch his tongue, even with his own father. "Yes, he accompanied me back from France."  
"I did not mean to pry Oliver, forgive me. I know you are on mission for the King, but what is it that you require?" 

"I may want you to give sanctuary to someone in the not too distant future."  
"Sanctuary? For whom?"  
"Lady Felicity Smoak."  
"Noah Kuttler's daughter? How do you know them, they arrived after you'd left."  
"It's a long story Dad." 

Robert peered at him. "What is going on son? I don't trust Kuttler. Prince John is about to ennoble the man and I can guess why. I've been checking into his background and find nothing untoward but anyone who does business with Malcolm Merlyn and to whom Prince John wishes to make overtures is suspect Oliver, I don't have to tell you that."

"I know dad, but Felicity is a good person and I care about her."  
Robert sighed with relief. "I don't suppose you know that Laurel and Tommy are engaged?"

Oliver caught his breath. Quite honestly, since Felicity appeared in his life, he'd hardly thought about Laurel and he was genuinely glad to hear about her and Tommy. "No I didn't but I'm happy for them both".

"Well thank God for that," said his father. "Your mother and I always expected the two of you to marry."  
"Well that's all water under the bridge now dad, but what do you think about what I asked?"  
"I have no idea how that would work Oliver, unless something happened to her parents, I cannot conceive of..."  
"Dad, please" Oliver interrupted, "just say you will think about it."  
"Yes alright son but how will I be in touch?"  
"Do you know Friar Tuck..."  
"The monk who wonders around the City?"  
"Yes. He can get a message to me. I have to go Dad. Will you give mother and Thea a kiss for me?"  
"Yes, yes of course, I kiss them all the time," Robert chuckled softly. His son grinned back at him.

"By the way, Gisborne called on me yesterday," said Robert.  
"Oh? What did he want?"

"He was supposedly checking on the Sherriff's behalf that the family was well. Apparently there has been a spate of highway robberies recently but I don't believe that for one second".  


Oliver nodded. "He really wants information on my whereabouts."

"Go well son, until we meet." They clasped each other in a final hug before Oliver disappeared into the night.

Whatever happened now Oliver felt certain, that if it came to that, his parents would keep his Felicity safe, and Thea would love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Felicity's parents ever found out she entertained a man in her bedchamber before marriage, she'd be placed in lockdown. She will have to be very courageous to defy her father. So let's see what happens now because she would only marry for love.


	15. Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter implies sexual assault/non-con. **

Felicity tried hard to focus on her father's investiture at Nottingham Castle. Her uneasiness about being inside the Reptile's home was as strong as it had been the first time. Edric's attentiveness did not help. He behaved as if they were already betrothed, as if he already possessed her.  
She would never belong to him. She belonged to Archer. She had claimed him and he had claimed her, utterly and completely. He was all she wanted but here she was kept pinned to the Reptile's side with his hand pressing hers down on his arm. It felt like a vice from which she was unable to escape. 

It was over two weeks since Felicity had seen Archer and she was going out of her mind. She relived their night together over and over in her mind and regretted nothing. She did wonder though whether her mother could detect any difference in her demeanour because she suddenly felt very womanly, with a secret that she harboured deep inside her very being.  
But why had he not returned to her? She could not go to him because she dare not venture out by herself, not now when the robberies were continuing and the Reptile's soldiers were everywhere. Felicity decided that if she heard nothing from Archer in the next two days, she would have to send him a message via Friar Tuck.

"My Lady." The Reptile's voice snapped her back into the room.  
Felicity looked up to see that they were approaching the Prince who was talking to her parents.  
"Your Royal Highness allow me to present Lady Felicity Smoak" said Edric.  
Felicity curtsied. "Your Royal Highness" she murmured.

"A great pleasure to see you again Lady Felicity," said the Prince.  
"The pleasure is mine Sire," responded Felicity beginning to feel a little suffocated. "Would you excuse me for a moment my lord Sherriff, I would like to congratulate my parents."  
"Of course my lady," responded Edric, and reluctantly let her go. Felicity quickly turned her attention to her parents and took a step closer to them.

Prince John drew Edric aside. "So this is the filly who has you all atitter Edric. I didn't think she would be your type. I thought you preferred something a little more, what shall we say...rambunctious?" 

"Not as my wife Sire, there are plenty of village wenches who will satisfy my er...other appetites."  
The Prince slapped Edric on the back. "You old dog. So I expect Castle Rock will be seeing a wedding quite soon". 

"That would be my preference Sire but the lady appears to be somewhat reluctant."  
"Come, come Edric methinks you should be able to overcome that minor obstacle in an instant," the Prince cajoled.

Edric nodded. He was loathed to admit to the Prince that it was proving harder than he'd anticipated. The parents were the real obstacle. "Now that Kuttler has become a baron, I expect he will acquiesce to our wants soon enough." 

"Ahh my dear Edric, so the filly was your motivation for suggesting Kuttler's elevation." The Prince laughed knowingly, his lips curled into a sneer. "Well the Baron seemed quite minded to help with the Civic Purse, and handsomely I believe. In due course I plan to offer him a Royal Warrant to ensure his, shall we say, loyalty. I expect our coffers are filling up nicely?"

"Have you told him", asked Edric, desperately anxious to divert John's thoughts from the coffers which were not as full as they should be. 

Edric was reluctant for the Prince to know of the misfortunes that had befallen their bounty over the last little while. Neither Slade nor Gisborne had been able to get information on the culprits. They attacked then disappeared into the night, leaving those escorting the bounty bound and gagged or rendered unconscious.  
He had taken steps to ensure that Merlyn's shipment would be delivered safely. It was a particularly large one and would make up for the smaller losses which had occurred recently.

A nasty little chuckle emitted from the Prince's thin lips. "I've informed the good Baron that such a recommendation would have to come from you."  
Edric nodded with satisfaction, displaying an oily smile that did not reach his beady little eyes. He could make use of that. It gave him leverage.

"I should take my leave of you Edric, there are a few nobles I have to call upon, and I expect you have your own plans, said John, glancing in Felicity's direction."  
"Yes, of course Your Highness". He wanted to show Felicity around his castle, if only he could persuade Lady Donna that no chaperone was necessary, but that was probably unlikely to happen. 

\----

"I have some news Archer," said the Nubian while he and Oliver were making their usual security checks around the perimeters of their camp. But the archer was far away, immersed in his thoughts about Felicity. He had not seen her for over two weeks, although he allowed himself to visualize them together while standing in the darkness gazing up at her window which was likely to be slightly opened in anticipation of a visit from him.

Oliver had taken himself to Sherwood House several times, simply to stand beneath Felicity's window. He could not trust himself to be alone with her again in her bedchamber. Her allure was more than he could resist and he had already gone much too far with her. All in all his unquenched desire for her served to make him frustrated and morose.

"Archer, did you hear what I said?"  
"What?" Oliver glanced at John. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
"What is happening with you Oliver? For the past week you have been like a bear with a sore head. What the hell is going on?"  
"I'm sorry John. It's just that I saw my father recently and I suppose my mind has been on my family?"  
"Are you sure that is the reason why you have been behaving so strangely, or is it lady Felicity?"  
"Felicity? No," he lied. "What were you saying?"  
"So did your father see you," asked John.  
"Yes, we talked."  
"I wondered when that would happen. He has known of your whereabouts since you returned to England you know."  
The archer nodded, "Yes, I know."

"I have good news" said John. I believe the 'shipment' that Felicity heard Edric and Merlyn talking about is gold, which is coming in sometime next week and I believe I know the route they will take.

"In that case we should lay low in this coming week to lull Edric into a false sense of security" said the archer. 

"They plan to bring the shipment in via an unused route that will take them to the back of the Castle and in through Smuggler's Gate. We will have to stake out the route each day because we do not know precisely when the gold will be transported."

"The information you have gathered is gold in itself John," said Oliver staring intently at his friend. "I am unfamiliar with Smuggler's Gate? What and where is that?" 

"It's not an actual gate, it's a window-like structure at the back of the castle on the South side. I suspect it was used for smuggling in the past, hence the name.  
"But that's sheer cliff face," said Oliver.< /p> 

The Nubian shrugged. Well there must be a way in somehow because that's the only destination to which the unused route leads. We don't have to worry about that, we'll intercept them en route. The shipment will be heavily guarded no doubt, so we'll need all the men. We also need to be extra vigilant at this time".

"How do you know all this?" Oliver checked.  
The Nubian grinned. "I have my methods and I've been doing some scouting since we arrived."

"Is that what you're were doing when you disappeared day after day and no one knew where you were?" asked Oliver.  
"I expect so" said the Nubian. He did not want to be mysterious but there were some things he did not wish to divulge about himself if he could help it. 

\----

The morning after the shipment had been taken, Edric of Sherwood was beyond apoplectic. He was demented. His rage knew no bounds. "Do not leave any stone unturned in the villages Slade, do you hear me? I want these wretches found. Traitors, every last one of them. I will flay every inch of skin and sinew off their bones myself. Now get out my sight, get out. Find my gold, find it," Edric screamed at Slade. He was literally foaming at the mouth. 

If Slade had been tough on the families of the disappeared men in the past, he was ten times more vicious. He felt certain these men were responsible for the missing bounty. They were the ones that had raided the delivery the night before. 

His self-loathing was vented on the sick Miller, his wife and daughter. Their son had escaped punishment. The boy had stolen from the Sherriff but had disappeared with all his limbs in tact. "Where is your son?" He grabbed the ailing miller by the throat and squeezed.

"Please m'lord," screamed the Miller's wife. She went down on her knees with her hands in supplication when she heard her husband's pitiful gasps. "Have mercy, me man is ailing bad. We aint seen Much, we dunno where he is. Mercy m'lord, I beg you."

Slade slammed the frightened, choking man back down on his straw bed. That was when he caught sight of the girl cowering in the corner. "You" he bellowed at her, "come here." 

Screaming in terror, the Miller's wife scrambled up from her knees. "That's our Hattie m'lord. She aint done nuffin wrong."

"Your family owe the Sherriff madam for the goose that your son stole. The Sherriff will find a use for her. Out of my way hag," he screamed pushing the Miller's wife aside, causing her to fall with a thud on the floor.

She clung to Slade's leg begging for mercy. "Hattie dunno where her brother is, please Master Slade please don't take her away."

Slade kicked the Miller's wife aside and lunged for the whimpering girl, grabbing her by the neck. "You're coming with me."

Slade knew the Sherriff would not be placated, and his own head would be on the chopping block if he had nothing to tell Edric. But he had nothing. He should have gone with the men to escort the gold himself but he was so certain that the old smugglers route was a safe one and had waited at Smugglers Gate to receive the shipment which did not materialise.

\----

Slade faced the Sherriff like a man watching his own executioner and waiting for the black hood to be placed over his head.  
Edric's calmness was terrifying. Slade much preferred his rantings and ravings, even the foaming mouth. Any minute he expected Edric to holler for the sergeant-at-arms to have him clapped in irons and taken away to a deep dark hole, if not to face the hangman's noose. 

Instead Eric circled him in total silence for long menacing minutes with his hands clasped behind his back, until it was finally broken. "Well Slade, tell me you have my gold".

Slade stood with his head downcast and his hands clasped before him.

"So you do not have my gold but you have information as to its whereabouts," Edric stated calmly. His quiet tones were much more fearful than his rants to Slade's ear. The menace was so palpable it made even the empty eye socket twitch behind Slade's black patch .

"I have several men in the dungeons my lord and they will talk, I swear to you. Unfortunately one has died, I believe he had a bad heart."  
"You moron Slade. When you kill all the villagers, who will pay my taxes. You make them talk without killing." 

"I'm sorry my lord. I also brought you a young wench."

"You brought a wench," repeated the Sherriff. "From the village? What do you expect me to do with the whore?" 

"She is sister to the lad that stole the goose in the City my lord. He escaped and we have not been able to find him. I expect he has been involved in these hold-ups." Slade had no idea but anything to take the heat off himself would be used.  
"Where is she?" asked the Sherriff.  
"Outside my lord."  
"Bring her here."  
Slade opened the door and motioned to the guards, who brought the girl to him. Slade grabbed Hattie the Miller's daughter roughly by the arms and walked her to stand in front of Edric. 

The girl stood trembling with downcast eyes, and her hands clasped in front of her body.  
"What is your name girl" asked Edric.  
"Hattie m'lord" mumbled the girl.  
"And how old are you Hattie?"  
"18 years m'lord."  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
"No m'lord."  
"I want to know where your brother is. Do you know?"  
"No m'lord. Much disappeared and we ain't seen him."  
"You ain't seen him" mimicked the Sherriff. "Is that the truth Hattie?"  
Hattie bit her lip. "Yes m'lord. Me Ma and Da ain't seen Much since he left cos he was scared of Master Slade."  


"What about you Hattie? Are you scared of me?"  
The girl nodded her head, her entire body trembled.  
"That's good Hattie, because you need to be scared of me." Edric screamed the last words in the girl's face, his spittle speckled her skin. "So tell me Hattie, where do you think your brother might have disappeared to?"  
"I don't know m'lord" said Hattie who had now begun to shake uncontrollably.

"You're dismissed," said Edric turning to Slade, "leave us and find Gisborne, I want to see him on the morrow."

Edric waited until the door was closed and turned back to the girl. "Well Hattie, if you don't know where your brother is, you will have to repay me for my goose which he stole." His beady little eyes raked over the girl's body in her drab brown smock. With one movement he took the cloth in both hands and ripped it in half. "Kneel" he snarled.

\----

Tuck paced the forest floor in front of the small band of fugitives. He had commiserated with as many families as he could and many had fled into the forest for safety. The Miller's wife had been in a particularly bad way. Slade had taken her girl.  
The Friar did the best he could for the Miller, dosing him with some laudanum for his pain. He gave the wife a gold sovereign, assured her that Much was safe and he would do his best to get news of Hattie. 

"Tell us Friar, how bad is it" asked Will Scarlet.

"Not good. Some people were able to escape to the forest but they have taken most of the men to Castle Rock and Slade took the Miller's daughter."  
Much let out a low howl of anguish. "I have to go home Friar, if I give myself up they will let Hattie go."  


"No Much. We cannot trust Slade or the Sherriff. They will kill you and that won't do Hattie any good. We will get her back son, don't you worry." Tuck made an inward sign of the cross wishing he was telling Much the truth. He had little hope of that but didn't want the Miller and his wife to lose both of their children.

"The Friar is right Much. We will get your sister back, just be patient," said the archer. "Why don't you go with Tuck, find those who have escaped to the forest and take them some food. Alan-a-dale you and Gilbert go with them. Has anybody seen Cook, he had been missing all day." 

"He must have gone into the village" said Will.  
"Why?" asked the archer, "everyone had strict instructions not to leave the forest today."  
"He was fearful for his family after Slade's first onslaught".  
"Damn fool" said the archer, "that's all we need." 

John took Oliver aside. "We cannot do anything about the girl Archer, not yet."  
"I know" said Oliver, "but I'm more worried about Cook, if they pick him up Slade will torture him to within an inch of his life and I'm afraid, he will give us away."

The Nubian shrugged. "There's little we can do about that now but we should be vigilant over night and put a couple of men on watch for the next few nights just in case."

"Well at least one tunnel is complete, if necessary we can get people away but in the meantime I think we should keep the Sherriff's soldiers busy." said Oliver.

John grinned. "Operation harassment."  
"Precisely" responded Oliver.

\-----

Edric woke up to the sounds of snivelling in his bedchamber. His eyes honed in on the girl scrunched up in the corner with her tattered dress wrapped around her trying to cover up her naked body which was covered in bruises and bite marks. "Shut up whore, if you know what is good for you".  
He had enjoyed her last night but now he wanted her out of his sight. 

Edric got out of bed and flounced through the door to his bedchamber to the ante room. "Get the Mistress of the Bedchamber here now", he bellowed at one of the guards standing outside. 

When the woman responsible for the cleanliness of the Sherriff's private quarters arrived, she quickly took in the scene. She recognised Hattie, the Miller's daughter and could imagine what the poor girl had endured.   
She could see the livid red weals on the girl's skin. The Mistress of the Bedchamber was used to this. It was the Sherriff's way. 

"Get the whore cleaned up then put her to work in the scullery. I want her back in my bedchamber tonight, do you understand Madam?" Edric glared at the woman threateningly.

"Yes my lord" said the woman, keeping her eyes downcast.

Once they had gone Edric paced the floor, he was not satisfied. Part of him was fearful of Prince John's wrath when he discovered that there was very little for his war chest, at least not as much as Edric had hoped. 

Damn those brigands. If he had to turn the entire County upside down, stone by stone, they would be found. But for insurance against Prince John's retaliation, he needed to call on Baron Kuttler. He needed money.  
One way or another Kuttler was going to make good his lost. The man could more than afford it.

He also needed to consult a priest on the requirements for marriage, and a hasty one if it came to that. 

Edric's ire was up and it needed appeasement. It would help to go down to the dungeons and watch Slade at work.  
He summoned one of the sentries on duty outside his door. "Tell my Page I wish to bathe then find the Chamberlain. I will have need of a priest in attendance at the castle this week."

It was time Felicity and her father knew he had every intention of making her his wife as soon as possible. He was not prepared to wait for much longer. She would come with a hefty dowry, and the sooner the better.


	16. Detained and Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric makes his intentions crystal clear and it does not bode well for Felicity. Oliver and John discuss a rescue plan.

As Felicity and Caitlin approached Sherwood house from their morning ride they both noticed the Sherriff's entourage with more guards than usual.

What does he want now do you think", asked Caitlin.  
"I can guess," said Felicity. "Listen Cait, Evelyn took a message to Friar Tuck for me today, if..."  
"Friar Tuck?" Caitlin interrupted her friend, "is that the monk who begs in the villages? Do you know him?"  
"I'll explain later. If anything untoward happens, promise me you will find Friar Tuck."  
"Untoward? I don't understand Fee. What shall I tell him?"

But Felicity had already jumped off her mount before the groom could assist her and hurried away.

"Fee wait, what is going on?" Caitlin called after her. But Felicity was walking purposefully towards the house. She was going to throw down the gauntlet to Edric and her parents, whatever the consequences. She was tired of the Sherriff's cat and mouse game. He needed to know once and for all that she had no intention of becoming his wife, ever.

As she approached the front door it opened and Felicity came face to face with Edric who was apparently leaving.

"Good day my lady," he said with a smirk. Felicity could see her parents' anxious faces behind Edric.  
"My lord", she said in stern unsmiling greeting.

"I was just leaving my lady after a satisfactory conversation with your parents, but I am glad I had the opportunity to see you too. I wish to make you my wife as I believe you know. I have already given you an indication of my intentions and I was just asking your parents permission to formally court you now. I believe we have reached an agreement."

Felicity's blood ran cold. She stamped on the strong urge to get on her horse and ride into the forest to find Archer but she knew that would probably result in a search of Sherwood. The last thing she wanted to do was put Archer and her friends as she now considered the men in the forest, in danger. She glanced over Edric's shoulder to her father who was looking at her with a pleading expression in his eyes, he shook his head slightly, urging silence.

Felicity looked back at the Sherriff. "I am not sure I know how to respond my lord, this is all very unexpected. I believed that I previously agreed to accompany you for the occasional stroll in the garden. I have never agreed to marry you." 

"The situation has changed somewhat since then Felicity, I'll let your parents explain it to you. Good day my lady, I look forward to our next meeting soon."

"My lord" Felicity began...  
Her father coughed rather loudly and deliberately. 

Her mother stepped up and took her arm. "Come inside dearest, I'm sure you would like to change out of your riding clothes." "You too Caitlin" Donna called out to her ward who had now arrived and was standing awkwardly behind Felicity. Donna nodded to her husband and then escorted both girls away, leaving her husband with Edric.

"What has happened Mama", asked Felicity. "Why is the reptile talking about an agreement? What agreement? Have you and Papa agreed that I should marry the Sherriff? I thought we had settled this." 

"Not now, Felicity. Please go upstairs and change for lunch. We will discuss this later."

"No Mama, we will discuss it now. I told you from the very first time Edric came calling where it was likely to lead and now here we are. Well there is no point in him asking Papa's permission to court me. I shall not agree to it because I will not marry him. I do not love Edric and am never likely to fall in love with someone like him. I will love the person I marry, just like Papa loves you."

"Felicity please get changed for lunch. We shall discuss this matter later," said Donna hurrying away to find her husband. Noah would have to deal with his daughter. 

Lunch was a near silent self-conscious occasion, where her parents did much of the talking. Felicity kept accusatory eyes pinned on them both but said little. She enjoyed their obvious discomfort. 

It was not until after supper when Noah and Donna could no longer avoid the inevitable, that they approached Felicity. She followed them into the drawing room, her entire being ready for a fight. But minute by minute her resolve frayed and almost deserted her as Noah told her he had agreed to Edric's courtship, with a view to marriage.  
The wedding would not occur until after her nineteenth birthday, and Edric had promised to wait until then for the ceremony but would court her in the meantime. 

Felicity crumbled and the tears ran down her face. But hope remained. Now that an unbidden love had captured her heart and soul she understood the nature of a man and woman's love for each other. They would not take that away from her. Not her parents, not Edric. She would prefer to end her days in purdah than be married to a reptile. 

"Please sweetheart," Donna begged, "it won't be so bad, many women of your status do not even know, have never met the man they are to marry. Then they often have to live far away from their family but Papa and I will be right here. The Sherriff holds a position of responsibility in the County and as his wife your every need will be met." She looked to her husband for help in reassuring their daughter.

"Felicity, my dearest" begun Noah, "I have tried to explain, you know that..."

"No Papa, I know what you are going to say. I've heard it all before. What you need to know is that I shall never agree to marry the reptile, not after my nineteenth birthday, not ever." She stared hard at them both before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

When Felicity entered her bedchamber Caitlin was sitting on her bed waiting for her. "What is it Fee? There was hardly any conversation at supper. Do you have to marry him?" 

"Apparently Mama and Papa have given the Sherriff of Nottingham permission to court me and I am to marry him after my nineteenth birthday."

"Oh my dear sister that is a dreadful thing. I am so sorry."  
"That will not happen Cait. I have other plans."  
"What plans? Will you run away? Is that why you wish me to find the monk?"

Felicity desperately wanted to confide in her best friend and tell Caitlin all about Archer and her love for him but she dare not. She would say nothing in case it put her love in danger. She was certain that Friar Tuck would have delivered the message and he would come to her tonight.

"Cait, I need some time to digest everything that has happened today. Can we talk on the morrow? We can go for a long ride, okay?"

"Yes, off course, I understand. Goodnight my dear sister."

"Goodnight Cait." She locked both the interconnecting and external doors to her bedchamber.

Felicity lay fully clothed on her bed listening to the sounds of the house. She heard footsteps that stopped outside her door and then came a gentle knocking. She knew it was her mother but she didn't respond. Felicity listened to the footsteps moving away getting fainter and fainter. 

She had no idea how long she lay in the darkened room but must have slept because she was awakened by a soft tapping sound.

Archer. She knew he would come. She rose immediately and hastened to let him in. 

Oliver's body was barely inside before she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly. Then the floodgates opened. The sobs wracked her body and he just held her, his hand stroked up and down her back soothingly. 

He stayed silent, waiting for her sobs to subside.

After a while, with an arm around her waist Oliver guided her to the bed, sat down and pulled her down on his lap. He opened his cloak, pushed it off his shoulders then slipped his arms around her.

She held him and buried her face in his neck grateful for the darkness and the silence.

"What is it my love, are you well? Talk to me Felicity", he finally said, stroking her hair.  
"I want to come and live with you in the forest."  
"What has happened? Is it the Sherriff?"  
Felicity nodded and told him everything from the time she found Edric on the doorstep to the conversation with her parents. "I knew you would come," she whispered.

Oliver's body was rigid with rage. He tried to remain calm for Felicity's sake. She would be more alarmed if she realised how angry he was. His Felicity was in danger and he had to do something. "Of course I would come my love. I received your message that you wished to see me urgently." 

"I can't stay here Archer, I do not wish to be courted by the reptile and I certainly will not marry him. I prefer to live as a fugitive in the forest with you."

"Listen my love, I have spoken to my father about giving you sanctuary in the eventuality that something like this happened."

"Yo..you spoke to your father about me? But I thought you had not seen your family for a long time."  
"That is true. I have not seen them for over two years but once you told me of your predicament with Edric, I went to the house and we talked."

"Oh" said Felicity, "and he agreed, he will offer me protection? But how? The Sherriff is the law in the County"

"Shhh, don't you worry about that. All will be well." In truth Oliver had no idea whether his father would agree but it was his last resort.

"Thank you", her lips fumbled in the dark until she found his. He took her face between his hands and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, soothing. Felicity sighed in his mouth and drew her lips away. "I love you Archer."

"I know, I love you too. Very Much. I do not want you to worry about Edric, I will deal with him. I want you to pack a few essentials and I will come for you as soon as I have made the necessary arrangements, not more than a day or two, okay?"

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, okay, but why have you stayed away? Every night I waited for you. I miss you Archer."  
"You know why Felicity, but hush my love, everything will be well soon. You should think about what you need to tell your parents and leave a note. Just assure them that you are safe."  
"Okay." she said.   
He kissed her again. "I have to go now but I will come for you as soon as I can."  
Felicity nodded in the darkness but clung to him. He held her until she was ready to let him go. "You should get into bed", he said kissing her forehead.

He sat on the bed listening to her getting undressed in the darkness until he felt the subtle dip of the bed and her fingers reached for him. Oliver took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Goodnight my love, try and sleep now. I shall see you very soon."

\----

**Two Days Later**

The Sherriff's hand shot out and grabbed Slade Wilson around the throat, pinning him to the wall. "What are you saying Slade? How did you come by this information?" 

"My lord" Slade squeaked. He touched the hand around his throat and the Sheriff loosened his grip, marginally. "From one man we picked up yesterday my lord," Slade choked out. 

Edric glared at him then wrenched his hand away from Slade's throat. He paced up and down for long minutes. "Tell me again, what exactly did he say?" 

"He lived in the forest with the outlaws my lord, the men we have been looking for. He said the highwaywoman known as Belladonna worked with them."  
"And Belladonna is supposed to be Kuttler's daughter, Lady Felicity Smoak, the woman I'm going to marry?"  
"Yes my lord." Slade fidgeted. He never knew whether those he tortured said anything just to make the pain stop.  
"Preposterous," spluttered Edric. "Bring him to me this instant."  
"I'm sorry my lord, he died of his injuries."

"Hell's bells Slade, you killed him?" He punched the wall beside Slade's head and winced at the pain. "Another one? What did I tell you about that man. I will not stand for it. You need to curb your lust for violence."  
"I'm sorry my lord. His death was not my intention."

"Tell Gisborne to go to the Kuttler home and bring Lady Felicity here. I wish to hear what she has to say on this matter. If I find this is all some preposterous lie Slade, I'll have your head. Now go."  
"Yes my lord" Slade mumbled exiting quickly.

\----

I don't know what to do John," said Oliver.  
"What exactly did your father say?" asked John.

"He said I have placed the family in an awkward position. He and my mother are happy to have Felicity stay for a few days as their guest, but he is certain that her father will demand that his daughter returns home and they would be unable to stop that."

"Unless she is your wife Oliver. I have told you. That is the only way to keep her safe. Marry her man, do it today. That is the surest way to safeguard her from a forced marriage. Prince John would not tolerate bigamy, at least while Richard is still alive.

"It's not as easy as that, I'd have to reveal who I am."

John sighed. His friend was being particularly obtuse, his brain was obviously addled. "Oliver as soon as you take her to Queens Coppice, Felicity will know who you are. My advice would be to keep your family out of it completely for now. Bring Felicity here and marry her."

"It's not that John. The King has sworn my family to secrecy and I am not ready to divulge any of it to Felicity who will undoubtedly ask endless questions."

"I'm sure Richard won't object to your wife knowing you are working on his behalf. Who would she tell Oliver? She will keep your secret, however much of it you choose to tell her."

"Fine. I'll go for her tonight, bring her back here and we will talk."

"Good. That is the most sensible thing you've said on the matter," retorted John.

"What is Friar Tuck doing back at camp so early," said Oliver, catching sight of the monk.

They hurried over to a gesticulating Friar, breathing deeply and trying to catch his breath. "I got here as quickly as I could. They have taken lady Felicity, I saw her with Gisborne in his carriage followed by Slade and several of the Sheriff's men. Why would she be with them without her family, Do you think they know that..."

"Slow down Tuck. When did..." started John

"The Sheriff has Felicity, are you certain?" intervened the archer, grabbing Tuck by the shoulders, "when did this happen?"

"They passed me in the village, less than an hour ago."  
"And they were heading towards the castle?"  
"Yes, they were going in that direction."

Oliver sprinted back to his personal space in the camp and began to arm himself. John went after him. "Where do you think you are going Archer?"  
"I have to go John."  
"And what do you intend to do? Pay the Sherriff a curtesy call as whom, Archer the outlaw or the Earl of Oxley?"

Oliver stopped in his tracks and stared at John. "I have to do something, I cannot simply leave her there at the mercy of that monster Edric. And if, as I suspect, they have captured Cook, then not only do they have Felicity but the rest of us are in danger. We have to prepare for battle."

"Archer if you turn up at Castle Rock now, you will not leave again."  
"John, it's Felicity."  
"Listen to me Archer, there is a better way. You have to trust me. We will get her back, but you will have to wait until after dusk. It's not long now. We have to get into the castle unseen."

"How will we do that."  
"I told you, I have been scouting. I know a way in."  
"Through Smugglers Gate? But what then, where would she be. Not in the dungeons. If he harms a hair on her head, I will kill him." Oliver shuddered at the thought of what Felicity might be going through right now. But John was right. He could not just blunder in. 

"I anticipated something like this but I thought it would be one of us," said John. "Come, I have a plan in place, I'll show you."

John walked Oliver to a clearing and with a stick drew a rough outline of Nottingham Castle in the dirt. "This is where we get in," he said, pointing to his illustration. "Hopefully my informant inside will know lady Felicity is a prisoner, and will unbolt a trap door. It will require both of us to prise it open from underneath."

"How will your informant know to unlock the trap door because Felicity is a prisoner?" checked Oliver.

"What he does know is that if anything untoward happens inside the Castle wall, he should create access."

"And suppose you had been taken John, how would I know this?"  
"I can assure you that precise information would reach you in good time."  
"Yes of course it would. Information is compartmentalize right? And he has a way to let you know precisely where Felicity is being kept I suppose."

"We cannot bank on that, but my guess is she will be kept hidden away in Edric private quarters. I promise you by the time we are ready to go I will know exactly where she is."

"You cannot know that John unless somebody tells you." "Trust me Archer. I will _see_ precisely where Felicity is being kept, her exact location. Now will you give me an hour? There is something I have to do before we go."

Oliver stared at his friend. He would never know the fullness of this Nubian who had quickly become important in his life. He did trust John and would depend on his ability to get Felicity away from the Sherriff. He watched as his friend disappeared into the gathering gloom of the forest just before dusk.

An hour later John returned. "I'm afraid you are right Archer. The Sherriff already has the forest surrounded and I expect he will wait until morning to mount an assault, and that will take some time. We have been preparing for this and will be ready. Let us put the team to work. Then you and I can clear the Derby road and make our way cross country."

Oliver nodded. Every man had a task in preparation for an onslaught, and his arrows would clear his path to Felicity. 

\----

Felicity glared at the Sherriff, who eventually showed his face. She had been left in the Great Hall by the grisly Gisborne who had refused to answer any of her questions. She knew it was useless to try and escape because guards had been placed outside all the exits. She knew because she had checked. "What is the meaning of this Edric? Your men accosted me on my morning ride. You had me abducted and now I am your prisoner? I demand an explanation."

"You are not in a position to demand anything my lady. I have received information for which I seek some clarification from you."

"And what information is this, pray?"

"It has come to my attention that you are in league with the brigands conducting highway robberies in the County." 

Felicity's overwhelming need to laugh won over the frisson of fear that chased around her belly for a few moments. It wasn't fear for herself but for Archer and the men in the forest who might be in danger. She had to warn them. That meant she had to get out of there. Archer had never told her the fugitives were involved with the hold-ups. But she knew they were. 

"Where is your information coming from Edric? It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"I see you are amused my lady. I also understand you meet with these criminals in Sherwood Forest. This is a serious charge, are you denying it?" 

"I most certainly am. Who has been spinning you these fantasies Edric? I have little doubt that you have used these falsehoods as a pretext to get me here. I demand that you return me to my parents home immediately. Although I am certain they are already on their way here." 

"I want the truth my lady. Do you deny you are known as Belladonna."

_Oh dear god, he knows that?_ But who would have informed about her. Who could it be, surely not Malcolm Merlyn. Her secret would be out by now if he had recognised her. It must be someone at the camp. Was there a traitor among them? She needed to look her accuser in the eye.  
"Do you truly believe I am that woman who roams the highways in the dead of night? Consider how absurd and foolish that sounds. Who has come up with this invention Edric? Bring him here to face me. Whoever it is, they are taking you for a fool." 

Edric bristled at the idea that anyone, especially an underling, would consider him, the Sherriff of Nottingham a fool. He glared at the woman who would dare to suggest that.

Felicity was proud of her display of a calmness she didn't feel. It came as a surprise. But she was no longer that innocent young girl who had arrived in Nottinghamshire. Her short-lived life as a highwaywoman and her love for Archer had emboldened her. She would protect him at whatever cost. Edric was a fool, she was going to play with his head a little. 

"Bring my accuser here Edric, I demand it. You could also be a more gracious host and offer your guest some refreshments. I assume I am your guest my lord, even though I was abducted by that odious Guy of Gisborne on your orders." 

Edric began to lose his composure. This was a side of Felicity he had not encountered before. For one, she had never spoken to him at such lengths and in such imperious tones. She was a fiery little thing, not as submissive as she appeared. Her response unnerved him and he did indeed feel a little foolish. He needed to question Slade more closely about exactly what the informer had said. God's Teeth, why could the man not control his overweening need to inflict pain, a little too excessively.

He had ordered that soldiers be stationed at strategic points around the forest and by first light on the morrow his men would scour the depth and breadth of Sherwood Forest. That would prove or otherwise the veracity of the information brought to him by Slade. 

But now he had Felicity here, in his home, he was loathed to let her go so easily. She would dine with him and remain in the castle until the men in the forest had been rounded up and interrogated. They would all face the hangman. 

"Please excuse my manners my lady, of course you may get refreshments. Your parents have been informed of your presence here. I wish you to remain as my guest until I can verify my information. I will expect you to dine with me in a while."

"No Edric I shall not dine with you. You are holding me against my will and I demand to be escorted to my home immediately." 

"No my lady, you will remain here until I decide what to do with you. Serious charges have been laid against you and they carry a harsh penalty. But of course as my wife, no man would dare accuse you".

"So my abduction is a ruse to force me to marry you?"

"I had hoped you would come to me of your own free will Felicity," Edric said in oily tones.

"I know that you have coerced my Papa to agree to this but I will never marry you Edric. You are wicked and cruel."

Edric grabbed Felicity's wrist and pulled her closer to him, his dark beady eyes peered into her startled blue ones. "You my lady have no choice in the matter. Your father has already given permission and I was prepared to wait until after your next birthday, but not any longer. We shall be wed on the morrow. I will expect you to conduct yourself like the lady you are when the priest arrives."

"No, never" Felicity screamed, "you cannot make me marry you." 

"Yes I can Felicity, and since you refuse to dine with me, you can spend the rest of the night reflecting on your situation. Let us hope that by the morrow you will be in a better frame of mind."  
Edric grabbed Felicity's arm and marched her through the great hall to his private quarters, pushed her in and locked the door. He pocketed the key. "Nobody goes in or out," he instructed the guards stationed outside the door.

He could hear her banging on the door, yelling to be let out. Not tonight my lady, he thought as he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my Medieval story so far. Thank you for your comments and kudos. There are two more chapters to go, and since this is the last update before the Christmas break, I wish you, dear readers, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	17. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is held against her will by Edric, while Oliver and John are on the verge of mounting a rescue. Things get fraught inside Nottingham Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but it's about 10 days since I updated and I wanted to post something before the New Year.

Left alone in Edric's private quarters, Felicity checked every conceivable means of escape and soon gave up on the idea. The windows were much too high and she doubted there would be a convenient oak tree to aid her escape if she could even reach a window. 

Every now and then Felicity pressed an ear against the door and listened. Then she began the pacing ritual again until she heard the door open.  
Felicity arranged her face into the most disagreeable expression she could muster and waited to confront her gaoler but it wasn't Edric.  


It was a young woman close to her own age bringing her food. 

"I have brought you something to eat milady.  
"What's your name?" asked Felicity.  
"Hattie milady."  
"Thank you Hattie."  
"Would milady like anything else. Mistress told me to ask your ladyship," said Hattie.

Felicity looked at the platter Hattie had brought. She only needed the fruit and water. "No, thank you Hattie. This will do."  
"Thank you milady."  
"Hattie wait" Felicity said as her server prepared to leave again. "Do you live in the village?"  
The girl nodded. "Yes milady.  
"When will you go home again?" Hattie shrugged.  
"My name is lady Felicity Smoak. When you go home again will you find Friar Tuck. Do you know who that is?" Hattie nodded. "Tell the Friar l am a prisoner in the castle. Can you do that for me Hattie?" 

"I..I can't milady. Mistress said l must not talk to you or Sherriff will send me to the dungeons."  
"Who is your Mistress Hattie?"

"Mistress Dunn. Mistress of the bedchamber milady. I have to bring your ladyship a chamber pot now," said Hattie with a small curtsey and a soft sob. She knocked on the door, indicating to the guards that she was ready to leave.

"Ask Mistress Dunn to attend me Hattie," Felicity said hurriedly.  
"Yes milady," said the girl, then she hurried out.

Felicity was horrified. Surely Edric did not expect her to sleep here, in his private quarters. Surely the castle had staterooms for guests. She would not have it. Felicity began her pacing again. She glanced at the platter of food, the mere thought of eating made her want to vomit.

A short while later a buxom older woman entered the room, carrying a chamber pot. She curtsied. "My lady, my lord Sherriff asked me to bring you this nightdress and gown. He told me to tell you he will be with you shortly." 

"What?" Felicity said horrified. "Are you Mistress Dunn?"  
"Yes Lady Felicity."  
Felicity stared in astonishment at the woman. "You know who I am?"  
"Yes my lady, the Sherriff told me who you were" said the woman looking at Felicity pityingly.  
"Mistress Dunn the Sherriff is holding me prisoner, you must help me to get away."

Mistress Dunn wished she could do that but it would result in a fate worse than death for her. Anyway, it was none of her business what these nobles got up to. None of them cared for her and her kind. But Lady Felicity seemed nice. She knew what awaited the girl this very night but she could not help her. 

"If that is all my lady, I'll take my leave now. Goodnight my lady," Mistress Dunn said with a curtsey.  
"Mistress Dunn wait. Please, you have to help me. You will be justly rewarded by my father, Baron Kuttler."  
"I am sorry my lady" said Mistress Dunn turning away.  
"Well at least when you are next in your village, will you find Friar Tuck and tell him where I am?"

Mistress Dunn nodded and turned to take her leave. Just then the door opened and Edric of Sherwood walked in.  
"That will be all Mistress, you may leave us," he instructed the woman.  
"Yes my lord," she mumbled backing away. It was only then that Felicity noticed the person who had entered the room with the Sherriff.

_A priest!_ She knew he was a priest. He was dressed in a gold and white satin cassock. He held a small cross in one hand and a bible in the other. My dear Lord in Heaven. Surely Edric did not mean to...Felicity could feel sanity slipping away from her. 

"I have decided not to wait until morning my lady. We shall be wed here, now, by Father Woodley," Eric intoned gravely as if he was passing a death sentence.

The absurdity of it all overwhelmed Felicity and she started to laugh. She could not stop. Hysteria had taken hold.  
Felicity gulped when she felt a stinging slap on her cheek. Her eyes widened and her eyes, brimming with tears, stared up at the reptile. All speech had deserted her. 

"Comport yourself my lady," Edric said tersely. "Guard," he shouted.  
One of the his guards outside entered the room. "Yes my lord Sherriff?"  
"You are to witness my marriage. Come, come Woodley," Edric chivvied the priest, start the ceremony if you please." 

"Dear...dearly be-beloved..." stuttered Father Woodley.  
"You can dispense with that part Father. Get to the part where I agree to take Felicity as my wife."  
"Very well my Lord," said the priest. "Do you Edric of Sherwood, Sherriff of Nottingham in the County of Nottinghamshire er...take...um.."  
"Lady Felicity" bellowed Edric. The priest gulped.  
"Lady Felicity Smoak," Edric bellowed once more. "Get on with it man."  
"Do you Edric of Sherwood, Sherriff of Nottingham in the County.....  
"Yes, yes..." interrupted Edric. "I do. I do. Now it's her turn."

Father Woodley turned to Felicity who promptly fainted. 

\----

It was roughly midnight when John and Oliver made their way out of Sherwood Forest through the concealed entrance on the Derby road. They parted company and headed cross country to evade the Sherriff's soldiers who were already in position at strategic points around the forest. 

The soldiers guarding the main entrances to the forest were the night sentries waiting for their Captain, Guy of Gisborne, to arrive with many more men just before dawn to mount an onslaught. 

There would be several hangings in the City of Nottingham in the coming days. It would draw a crowd. All the Sherriff's men were under orders to bring the fugitives in alive. Edric wanted to inflict the maximum pain on the renegades who had stolen his gold before hanging them. This was designed to teach the people of Nottinghamshire a lesson. Their Sherriff was not to be trifled with. 

The repossession of the gold would be a great relief and will save him from Prince John's wrath. John night even strip him of his position as Sherriff. It would help if he could purchase the City of Nottingham, the money would go to the Prince but Edric had not yet been able to siphon off enough money from the Civic Purse and other income belonging to the Crown to do that. He had to be careful. 

Oliver and John were heading to Castle Rock by different routes. They would rendezvous on the south side of the castle, beneath Smuggler's Gate, an aperture hewed in the 130 feet high granite rockface. The cliff provided a natural line of defence for the castle, and that side therefore was left unguarded, except for an occasional footfall by a lone guard up on the ramparts high above. 

On his scouting trips John had made it his business to probe the strengths and weaknesses in the defences of Nottingham Castle. He hoped the Sherriff had not moved Felicity to the Keep, the fortified tower-like stronghold on higher ground. It was deliberately set apart and outside of the main castle structure to protect the King or owner of the castle in times of siege. 

If Felicity was being held in the Keep, they would never reach her. It would take a sustained assault by a small army but he didn't tell Oliver that. He was pretty certain that Edric was keeping Felicity in his private quarters, because that's where John had last seen her. And Edric would not be expecting an invasion of any kind. But that was exactly what he was going to get.

The Nubian had used his special powers, honed all those years ago by his grandfather, the shaman in his village, to survey the interior of Nottingham castle and he could draw a map to direct Oliver. As it was he could give the archer very precise information about the layout of the castle. 

Oliver arrived at the rendezvous before John and had time to secure his mount, Captain, before he sighted his friend who was approaching on foot leading his horse.

"How do we get in," asked Oliver rolling his neck back to look up the rockface to the long thin bars which formed a window-like structure. It looked a long way up from where he was standing. 

He was a little sceptical of the plan. From where he was standing it looked impossible. But by hook or by crook he intended to get Felicity away from the Sherriff's clutches that very night. And there was no time to lose. She could be in every kind of danger right now. But John had been right, they had to wait until well after dark. 

"There's a very narrow opening at the base of the cliff over there," said John pointing. "It will just about take a man's body if approached sideways. Then there are some very narrow steps hewed from the rock. It's a steep climb but it will take us to Smugglers gate, above which there is a very heavy trap. It will take the two of us to lever it opened. I hope my man inside will have unlocked it from the other side."

"I hope so too" said Oliver dryly. "Luckily for us most of Edric's soldiers are preparing to invade Sherwood Forest tomorrow so hopefully the castle is not as well guarded as it should be." 

"From your lips to God's ear" said John. But in truth he had already observed the lack of guards inside the castle.  
"Once we are through the trap door we will be on the same level as Edric's dungeons or at least the entrance to them," said John. On the right of the trap door there are some steps. At the top of those stairs if you look right, you will see a long corridor leading to Edric's private apartments.  
There should be a couple of guards on duty outside the door to his ante chamber. You will be on your own after that. I will hover between the two levels to apprehend anyone who might pose a danger to the rescue. Are you ready?" 

Oliver stared at his friend. The Nubian's man inside the castle walls must have given him this detailed information. It would make his life easier once inside.  
Oliver nodded. "I am ready."

\----

"Edric knelt on the floor beside Felicity. He shook her roughly by the shoulder. "Wake up my lady," he said. "You will not avoid becoming my wife this night."

"Perhaps you ought to wait until the morning my lord Sherriff," intervened the priest. "Your bride to be is obviously overwhelmed by the occasion." He gestured towards the table behind the Sherriff. "She has not touched her food". 

Edric turned and surveyed the platter of food left by Hattie. The priest was right, Felicity had not touched a morsel of the meal he had sent up to her and she probably hadn't eaten since breakfast. 

What harm would it do to postpone the ceremony until the morrow, she was not going anywhere. And this time on the morrow she would be his wife. Edric licked his lips at the thought of the pleasure he would have deflowering her. He could wait another day.

"You're right Father. I can wait until the morrow. But present yourself here directly after breakfast. Do you understand? I will have a very busy day on the morrow. You may leave." 

The priest bowed. "Yes my lord."

"You", Edric shouted at the guard who was supposed to witness his marriage, "pick her ladyship up and sit her in a chair then fetch the Mistress of the Bedchamber. Move man." 

"Yes my lord" said the guard. He lifted Felicity off the floor and sat her down in a chair then scuttled away as quickly as he could to do the Sherriff's bidding. 

When Mistress Dunn arrived, the Sherriff gave her instructions. "Tend to my lady. See that she eats something and let her sleep in my day room. I expect you to sit outside her door overnight. Do you understand Mistress? 

"Yes" my lord" Mistress Dunn said meekly. Her eyes flickered over to Felicity who had started to cough. 

Edric took up the nightdress and gown he asked to be taken to Felicity earlier and threw them at Mistress Dunn. "You" he said to the hovering guard. "Bring the girl Hattie to me immediately." He turned on his heels and marched into his bedchamber. 

He was going to have one more night with the little whore. On the morrow Felicity would be in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and John still have time.
> 
> Wishing you a happy start to the New Year and thanks for all the love for this fic. BTW I've extended it to one more chapter. The end is not so near!


	18. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver rescues Felicity and takes her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knives (or arrows) are out for Edric of Sherwood and we've been waiting for the day he faces justice, or revenge...maybe his time has arrived.
> 
> And thank you Bluedove for your comment, which found it's way into the narrative. (Not sorry!)
> 
> Dull, grey, wet New Year's Day over here after the excitement of Old Year's Night. At least it's mildish for a winter's day. So sit by the fire with some mulled wine, complete a chapter and post it. Happy New Year!

Oliver poked his head out a fraction, just enough to observe the two men momentarily, then pressed his body back against the wall that concealed him. 

The two soldiers outside the Sherriff's apartment were dressed in full regalia. They each held a lance with a sword at their waist. Oliver was too far away and could not risk letting off his arrows in the gloom of the long corridor and be certain of disabling the two guards as effectively as he would want. Fuck.

He would simply have to walk right up and deal with them close-up. So he did.

Oliver approached with his bow concealed beneath his cloak. When he reached close enough but still some way away from the soldiers, they both shot an arm out in unison, their lances formed a cross. "Who goes there?"

"Archer. I have some information for the Sherriff on the whereabout of his missing gold." 

The two men turned to look at each other and those few seconds were enough for the archer's arrows to find their mark. The bodies of the two soldiers slumped to the floor. They were dead, with two arrows in each chest. 

Oliver nocked an arrow, eased open the door to Edric's apartment looked inside and stepped in. He was in an ante room and could hear a muffled sound coming from behind a door across the outer chamber. His heart stopped. Was that his Felicity in some sort of distress? 

He quickly pulled the two dead soldiers into the room and locked the door. He put the key in his pocket and moved towards the sound.  
He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Oliver's body swiveled, his bow pointed in that direction, his arrow ready to fly. His eye narrowed as he aimed at a figure sitting in a chair in front of a second door. It was a woman. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She stared at him as if she had seen the devil himself.

Oliver put a finger to his lips. The woman nodded her understanding.

In a few strides he reached the woman and grabbed her arm. Oliver could feel her trembling beneath his fingers. "Don't make a sound," he said in a menacing whisper close to her ear. The woman nodded. "Where is lady Felicity?"

Petrified by the stranger who seemed to have murderous intent, Mistress Dunn pointed to the door in front of her. Oliver yanked her up, none to gently. "Show me."

The woman removed a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Oliver eased it open, pushing her in front of him. Over her shoulder he saw a figure lying fully dressed on a chaise lounge. The dim candlelight revealed her bright hair tumbling to her shoulders. Still grasping the woman's arm Oliver moved towards the figure to make absolutely certain it was Felicity.

He knelt on one knee beside the day bed and watched her for a few seconds. Her face was pale and there were dark shadows beneath her eyes. He felt her pulse. It was strong.  
Felicity appeared to be sleeping but her eyelids twitched and small distressed sounds were coming from her. Oliver felt the hot rage coursing through his veins. He was going to kill Edric with his bare hands. 

"Where is the Sherriff?" he asked the woman.  
Mistress Dunn pointed back towards the door.  
"Is he in the next room?" She nodded mutely.  
"You stay here and wake Lady Felicity," he said. I shall be back in a few minutes. And remember, not a sound."

Mistress Dunn nodded again. Oliver left the two women and locked the door behind him.

At the Sherriff's door he listened intently. The sound of muffled distress reached his ears again. Oliver eased the door open, his weapon at the ready.  
An oil lamp in the room illuminated Edric's form lying on his back on the four-poster bed. He was naked from the waist down, with his nightgown bunched at his waist and his small flaccid cock clearly visible. His mouth was open and small snorts and grunts emitted from the man.

Oliver's head snapped around to investigate the source of the muffled sound. It was coming from a young woman sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chin. Oliver ignored her for the moment. He stepped quickly to Edric's bed, grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into a sitting position. "What did you do to Lady Felicity," he growled. 

It took Edric some minutes to focus his sleep-fogged little eyes. All his saw was a shadow looming above him. His lips parted but before any sound issued, Oliver's chunky fist punched him twice in the face. Edric howled in pain.

Oliver grabbed his ankle and yanked him off the bed. Edric landed on the floor with a thud. His bloodshot eyes looked up at the dark menacing figure and followed an arm down to a hand that held a bow and arrow pointed at his exposed genitals. Edric screamed, and the arrowhead shifted to less than an inch away from his eyeball. He stared at it mesmerized.

"Guards" Edric shouted and scrambled onto his hands and knees. In his haste to get away from the dark menacing figure, Edric's nightgown was still bunched around his waist and the archer had a perfect target formed by the Sherriff's pale ass. Two arrows released in quick succession pierced one of Edric's butt cheek.

The Sherriff squealed like a stuffed pig and fell prostrate on the floor grunting. Oliver reached him in two strides. He grabbed the Sherriff by the throat and squeezed. Hard. Edric choked and his already blackening eyes rolled back in his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and drooled on his chin. 

"If you even look at Lady Felicity at any time in your miserable life, I will cut off your balls before I kill you. Do you understand?"

Edric croaked out something unintelligible. His eyes were closed, all he felt was excruciating pain. He began to cry.

The archer wrenched his hand away from Edric's body in disgust. It was then the Sherriff passed out. 

Oliver tore off Edric's nightgown and ripped it into strips. A few minutes later the naked Sherriff was hogtied and his mouth stuffed with a piece of the cloth.

"Please mister, help me" said a voice. The girl sitting in the corner had crawled on hands and knees to Oliver.

He bent down and helped her up. "Are you hurt? Did the Sherriff hurt you?  
Hattie nodded.  
"What is your name?"  
"Hattie Sire."  
"You are the Miller's daughter?"  
Hattie nodded again. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked up at Oliver with terrified eyes. 

"You can come with me Hattie, I am not going to hurt you. I know your brother Much."  
Oliver took Hattie's arm and led her outside. He locked the door to the Sherriff's bedchamber and pocketed the key. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said. 

Oliver hurried to Felicity who was now awake. She flew sobbing into the archer's arms. He held her close and stroked her hair, hushing her, soothing her. He held her away from him. "Are you hurt? Did Edric hurt you?" he asked urgently."

"No, but he tried to force me to marry him. He called a priest and I must have fainted, because when I came to I was laying on the floor. I just kept my eyes closed and stayed there."  
Oliver kissed her forehead. "You are safe now, but we have to go, okay?" She nodded.

Oliver turned to the woman. "I am going to lock you in here for your own good." Mistress Dunn nodded, she understood. 

Oliver took Felicity's hand and led her outside. He locked the door and took the key. He unlocked the next door and cracked it open to get a view of the corridor beyond. All was quiet. 

Oliver nocked an arrow and turned to Felicity. "Stay close behind me and move as quickly as you can. Will you manage that?" he asked softly. 

Felicity gave him a wan little smile. "I'll be okay" she said.  
Oliver nodded to Hattie, who had already positioned herself right behind Felicity.

"What kept you," the Nubian said, as Oliver reached the stairs. "I was about to come find you."

"We're here now, let's go before our luck runs out," said Oliver. He just wanted to get Felicity as far away from Nottingham castle as possible.

It took longer for them to get down on the ground as the two men had their work cut out guiding the two women down the treacherous and narrow stone steps. Luckily the sturdy rope hanging from the ceiling assisted them but it only reached part of the way but it helped with the descent. 

"John this is Hattie, Much's sister," Oliver said when they were finally on the ground. "Take her back to camp, she cannot go to her home as yet."

"Archer" John said, and shook his head.  
Oliver got the message, Sherwood Forest was no place for a young woman right now.

"Follow me then, I'm taking Felicity home" said the archer.

Oliver was startled by the howl of anguish that came from Felicity. "No, no Archer I cannot go home. The Sherriff will only take me again, and I don't trust my parents. Please don't take me home."

"Shhh my love. It's okay, the Sherriff will never threaten or hurt you again. And I am not taking you to Sherwood House. I should not have left you there after what you told me that night. None of this would have happened if I had taken you away with me." He kissed her forehead.

"It was not your fault Archer, you could not have known. What of my own father, he fell in with the reptile's wishes and Mama appears not to have lifted a finger to stop him. I shall find it difficult to forgive them.  
So where are we going then?" Felicity asked.

"I am taking you to my home for tonight". Oliver looked at John who nodded and moved his mount forward, with his passenger.

Oliver lifted Felicity onto Captain and leapt up behind her. "Will your parents be agreeable to that? I prefer to stay in the forest with you," Felicity said. 

"It's no longer safe in Sherwood Forest Felicity. It is currently surrounded by Edric's men and there will be a bloody battle by morning.

"Then you shouldn't be there either Archer. Are you going to stay with me at your parents?" 

"Felicity, I have something to tell you, and this is not the way I wanted to do it." 

"What is it Archer," Felicity prompted. "You can tell me anything."  
"I am an archer but my name isn't Archer, it's Oliver Queen." 

Felicity gasped. She put both hands up to her mouth. "You...you're Oliver...  
Oh my goodness, I know your parents and your sister. I met Lord and Lady Queen and Thea at Malcolm Merlyn's home and everyone expects you to marry Laurel Lance." Felicity was staring at him wide-eyed. 

Oliver chuckled. "Well you know more than I do." 

"You did not know you were supposed to marry Laurel?" 

"It wasn't entirely like that Felicity. Laurel and Sara, me and Tommy all grew up together as friends. I suppose it was expected, me and Laurel I mean. One falls into these things.  
"But my life changed when I left England. I am a different person now, then I met you. I fell in love with you Felicity, almost immediately. I was never in love with Laurel. Life has a way of sorting things out."

"Oh Archer, I mean Oliver, I am so happy to hear that because she, I mean Laurel, is betrothed to Tommy Merlyn now, and it all happened at my birthday ball." Felicity bit her lip and stared anxiously at Archer, wondering if he might still have feelings for Laurel. 

"Yes, I heard they were betrothed," he grinned. "So all's well that ends well. I am truly happy for them both." 

"So why do you live in a forest with fugitives when you are Lord Queen's heir? Does he know that you are right under his nose? Why did you leave home?" 

Oliver grinned and kissed her nose. "So many questions, I promise I'll answer all of them in full soon. For now all I can tell you is that I left the country on a secret mission for King Richard. With the exception of my father and the men in the forest none of my friends, family and the wider world, knows that I am back in England. So you have to keep my secret." 

"Oh" said Felicity, staring at the archer. "I don't know what to say, it's all so thrilling Archer, I mean Oliver." 

Oliver laughed. "Well that's not the response I expected."

"But it is thrilling Archer. I fell in love with a bandit who lives in a forest and he turns out to be a mysterious secret agent. It reminds me of swashbuckling heroes, secret passages, priest holes and French courtesans. It's adventure, freedom and independence, all the things I want. Not to be ordered around by a man, who tells me what I can and cannot do for the rest of my life." 

Oliver chuckled. "What a vivid imagination you have my love, and what do you know of French courtesans." 

"They use the art of seduction to prise secrets out of powerful men of course. Should I not know or speak of these things because I'm a woman?

"I've told you Archer, I'm not a simpering maiden, good only for making babies and keeping house for my husband. I want babies but I want adventure too. I want to travel the world on big ships like those that ferry Papa's merchandise. I want to bargain with merchants on the Silk Road who wish to sell me much too expensive silks and brocades.

Oliver laughed uproariously. "Then it's a good thing I want neither a simpering maiden, nor a French courtesan. I want a partner and a lover Felicity, and lots of babies. I also think I'd prefer to live in a little cottage in the woods than in some grand old fusty manor. And heaven forbid that I should ever boss you around. Not that you will let me get away with it."

Oliver gazed at the woman sitting in front of him in the surround of his arms as he kept Captain moving at a steady pace. "I want to marry you Felicity.  
I know this is unorthodox but, Felicity Smoak will you consent to be my....." 

"Yes, yes, yes, Archer, Oliver, I will, I do. Yes," said Felicity hugging him tight around the waist and peppering his face with kisses. 

He grinned at her. "I do not have a ring on my person right now but I consider us betrothed. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Me too" responded Felicity. "Will you tell your parents?" 

"I will as soon as we get home. I'll have to go and see your father too, and formally ask for your hand in marriage."

"I do not care whether we have his consent Archer. I shall marry you come what may. You know that in my heart you'll always be my Archer, but I'll try and remember to call you Oliver in public."

"You may call me anything you wish, as long as I have your love, I care about nothing else." Oliver said.  
"I love you with all my heart, my darling husband, for that is what you already are, my husband. Can we get married soon?"

"Yes my love," said Oliver, "we can get married tomorrow."  
Oliver stopped breathing, he had a battle to fight in the next few hours and anything could happen.

"What is it Archer? I can feel your withdrawal from me." Felicity said.

Oliver sighed. "You know I'll have to leave you again. I have to help defend my friends in the forest against the Sherriff's soldiers and I don't know how long I'll be gone." 

"I know. I would expect no less from you. I would defend them too if I could. I wish I could fight alongside you."

"What I need is for you to be safe Felicity, and out of harm's way." 

"I know. I'll be waiting for you to come home to me my dearest love."

"We have reached my home now Felicity," Oliver said raising his chin as they approached Queens Coppice. John and his parents were there waiting on the steps for them. The Nubian moved to help Felicity dismount.

"Mother, Father" said Oliver, "may I introduce Lady Felicity Smoak, my betrothed."

Moira Queen gasped. Robert nodded knowingly. He knew something like that was up, as soon as Oliver had asked him to give sanctuary to Noah Kuttler's daughter. 

Moira recovered quickly and rushed to Felicity. She folded the young woman in her arms. "Oh my dear, your friend John told us of your ordeal at Edric's hands. It is all so sordid. The Sherriff should be ashamed of himself. He has a lot to answer for.  
"Your parents must be greatly anguished, you poor child. Wait until King Richard hears of Edric's disgraceful behaviour. I hope the Sherriff will get his just desserts."

A look passed between Oliver and the Nubian. John knew that once Felicity was involved the Sherriff would have suffered serious injury at the hands of the archer. If the man had shuffled off his mortal coil, that would be the best solution for the County of Nottinghamshire. But probably not, since he knew Oliver had not set out to kill Edric. 

"Come my dear, come inside," Moira said to Felicity, "let's get you to bed." She glanced back at Oliver. "I'll take good care of her son, and little Hattie is in the good hands of Mistress Maxwell. She seemed beaten down too, poor little mite." And with that Moira led Felicity away. 

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at Oliver, she looked a little forlorn. He smiled at her. "I'll come and see you before I leave my love," he said. 

"I better get back to camp Archer. I'm glad to hear you came to your senses," said the Nubian in a low voice."

Oliver gave his friend a small smile. If he had taken John's advice Felicity would have been spared her ordeal. He would regret that for the rest of his life. "I'll join you within the hour John."

The Nubian bowed to Oliver's father. "Goodbye Lord Queen." 

"Thank you for being alongside my son John, my wife and I are grateful," said Robert. "I hope we'll meet again when this is all over." 

The Nubian nodded. He would see Lord Queen again once, for the last time. His mission in England was almost over and he would be on his way. 

Jamaal Amun Abasi Al Bek Al Dawoud already knew the outcome of the upcoming battle. He had seen it. He had known everything from before he'd met with Oliver Queen, the Earl of Loxley at that tavern on the outskirts of Dover. 

Inside the manor Oliver paced the familiar drawingroom where the family were congregating when the King's Messenger had arrived with the missive from King Richard. He had not stepped foot in his home for three years. Such a lot had happened since then. The best thing of all was that he found Felicity and she would soon be his wife.

"What happened at Nottingham Castle Oliver, why was the Sherriff holding Felicity prisoner? Did he know she was betrothed?" asked Robert.

"It's a long story dad and I shall tell you everything very soon. There's a bloody battle brewing and I must go back and join my friends but first I must see Felicity. I need a ring dad, as a temporary loan."

Robert understood immediately. "Yes of course Oliver, come with me."  
He led the way to his study where he removed a bunch of keys from his desk. Robert unlocked a cupboard and grunted as he pulled a cast iron box a few inches away from the wall. He used four different keys to open it. 

Robert removed a tray and handed it to Oliver. "These are family heirlooms going back a hundred years. Take your pick son."

"Good lord dad. This must be worth a small fortune and you keep them here, in your study?"

"Safest place son. It's insurance against the future. If Richard doesn't return from the Holy Lands and Prince John becomes king, god help this family and all those who supported the King. We could be stripped of our lands. I am certain John will punish those who supported his brother."

Oliver chose simple but elegant silver rings from among the mostly chunky embossed specimens on the tray. The wedding ring was a plain band, engraved with hieroglyphics on the inside. The engagement ring had a smoky emerald stone that he thought Felicity would like until they could purchase rings of her choice.

"Oliver?" Moira pushed her head around the door. "Oh here you both are. Felicity would like to see you before you leave son. I've put her next door to Thea."

Oliver pocketed the rings. "I want to see her too," he said looking at his father. 

Go, go son," said Robert. "I'll be here when you come down."

"You go to bed mother, thank you for embracing Felicity. I love you" Oliver said, kissing Moira on the cheek.

"I love you too son. I'm glad you've returned to us safely. And I'll wait for you here with your father. Now go to Felicity, she needs to get some sleep."

Oliver took the stairs two at a time. He knocked on Felicity's door and entered. She looked small and lost in the huge four-poster bed. His mother had found her a nightgown and she was sitting up waiting for him. 

Felicity held out her arms as soon as Oliver appeared. He sat on the bed and hugged her. They kissed long and deeply, each panting slightly as they came up for air.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
"Yes, Moira has been so kind."  
"Did you eat something. You fainted earlier.  
"Yes, I'm not really hungry Oliver but your mother insisted I had some soup. I'm fine but I don't like the thought of you leaving me. I know you have to go."

"I have something for you." He pulled the emerald ring from his pocket, pushed it onto her finger and kissed it.

Felicity held her hand out, admiring her ring. "It's beautiful Archer, thank you."

"It's part of the family heirloom but we will take a trip to Mayfair in London and buy you a ring of your choice."

"No Archer, I want this one because you chose it for me.  
"I cannot believe that yesterday I left my parents' home to ride with Caitlin"...Felicity paused,her heart thumped remembering the dreadful hours she spent in Edric's castle..."and tonight I am engaged to marry the man I love and wearing his ring. I am so happy Archer.

"It's over my love. That fearful part of yesterday ended when I came to fetch you. Today is a new day," he said kissing her brow, "and it's the first day of the rest of our lives together. I love you Felicity Smoak." 

"And I love you Oliver Queen."  
"I have to go," he whispered.

Felicity slipped her arms around his neck. "I know, but come back to me, please Archer, promise me, I cannot lose you now."

"I'll always come back to you my love. Come on, let me tuck you in."

Felicity wriggled down the bed and Oliver kissed her again. "Goodnight my dearest, I shall be back before you know it and we will never be parted again."

"Goodnight my darling Archer, my husband."

Oliver left his betrothed with a heavy heart. He said farewell to his parents and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He proposed and she said yes. Is Edric dead or alive? What does John know about the outcome of the battle? So what do you think?


	19. Fight to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days of the unpredictable in Sherwood Forest. No one expected things to turn out as they did.

Once Oliver had gone Felicity tossed and turned. She was bone tired but in a strange bed in an unfamiliar house, sleep eluded her. She was glad to have escaped Edric's clutches, and certainly did not wish to be at her own home.

She wondered how Caitlin was faring. Her poor friend must be out of her mind with worry. 

Felicity cared a little less how her parents felt. They had betrayed her and she was angry with them both. She would not return to Sherwood House without Oliver by her side. As his betrothed she hoped her parents no longer had any jurisdiction over her, but she couldn't be sure. 

Maybe Friar Tuck could secretly marry them. That thought shifted a little of her anxiety as did the ring on her finger which brought a smile to her face. Soon she would marry the love of her life and that's all she wanted.

Felicity finally relaxed enough to sleep, even if fitfully. She dreamt of Him, her husband.

\----

There were still a few hours left to dawn when Oliver arrived back at the camp in Sherwood Forest via a circuitous route to avoid the Sherriff's men. 

He felt desolate. The short time he'd spent back in the family home with his parents had affected him more deeply than he cared to admit. He had missed them and Thea so much over the last three years.

The worst of it was having to leave Felicity. Oliver wasn't sure how he'd survive without her by his side if his current existence continued much longer.  
His fingers closed around the wedding ring he still had in his pocket. It was probably a bad idea to bring a family heirloom into battle but it gave him some comfort and made him feel close to her. 

John and Friar Tuck were the only ones still awake. Most of the men had already retired before he and John left to rescue Felicity.  
He expected the Nubian to be up, he seemed to need very little sleep. Even if he'd settled down for the night, John was likely to be in deep meditation. Other times he simply disappeared into the forest all night.

"Tuck you should leave by dawn and stay away from the forest for the next few days," said Oliver.

"I have no intention of leaving Archer. These boys are my friends and the only family I have. I will not desert them. I am not a fighter but I can cook and help all of you in other ways."

"If you're sure Tuck. It will be mayhem here and we cannot be sure of the outcome."  
"I'm staying Archer".  
Oliver nodded. He wandered over to John and sat beside him. They remained in meditative silence until it was time to wake the men, earlier than usual to eat and go over their tactics for the day ahead.

Everyone knew this was not a fight they could approach in any conventional way. They were greatly outnumbered and had a lot less weaponry. But the forest was a vast place and they knew every inch of it, plus they probably had superior skills to many of Edric's men. 

Their tactic would be hit and run. Given their advantages, the fugitives could keep the fight going for weeks, as long as they drew the Sherriff's soldiers away from their base which was established in the densest part of the forest and well camouflaged.

\----

By dawn the small band of fugitives were in position. Oliver, John and the original group of men were in the forefront of the battle, well outside the 2-mile booby-trapped perimeter set up by John.  
The latest group of men hiding in Sherwood stayed on the other side of the forest to give the illusion there were more of them. 

Anyone with a bird's eye view from above could see that the Sherriff's men were plodders, outmatched by opponents they could not see, who were fleet of foot and had extraordinary skills with the bow and arrow. And they seemed to come from every direction, including from above.

The enemy's confidence was undermined by the illusion that they were fighting greater numbers than they actually were.

The air was filled with all kinds of tweets and twittering that disoriented the Sherriff's slow-witted men. A forest environment with dense undergrowth that hid the fugitives, and clearings that left the soldiers exposed was not the kind of battlefield Edric's men trained on or were familiar with.

Everything confounded them. By mid-afternoon, hurt and depleted the soldiers retreated and took their dead away. But the fugitives knew it was not yet over. They too retreated back to base camp to rest and regroup for the morrow. 

Edric did not have enough soldiers to keep fighting without back-up, and that would take time to arrange. The fugitives still had some more manoeuvres and tricks up their collective sleeve. 

\----

The following day began with the fugitives putting more pressure on Edric's depleted numbers and wearing them down. 

But things took a bad turn when Oliver found himself in a clearing and was suddenly surrounded on three sides by soldiers. He tweeted a distinct SOS, stilled himself and waited, alert to the slightest movement from any of his protagonists. 

But the semi-circle of soldiers in helmets and chainmail held still like statues. 

Oliver got a bad feeling. They had arrived with such stealth he must have been specifically targeted.  
He breathed deeply and braced himself for what was coming. Oliver watched as one soldier stepped aside creating a gap, and Slade Wilson entered the circle. He had a firm grip on Roy Harper who looked terrified and the worse for wear.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Earl of Loxley," said a familiar mocking voice. "So we meet again my lord. I knew it was you as soon as we found the Sherriff. The arrows you left in his arse, like the one you put in my eye, gave you away. I kept it you know, as a souvenir, until the day I returned it to you." 

Slade's rage and anger wafted off his body. "You really went to town on Edric and he wants to see you, not that he can see well, or talk, eat or sit down. But he wants to hear you screaming in his dungeon." 

"What will it be Oliver, will you come quietly or should I slit this boy's throat before I take you?" 

"Your argument is with me Slade, not with squire Harper. Let the boy go," said Oliver. 

"Not before you lay down your weapons and come and kneel before me."

Oliver stared at his old adversary.  
"Well my lord, what will it be?" asked Slade. 

Oliver went down on one knee and bowed his head. He was aware of Slade preening, enjoying his victory.

"I said lay down your weapons Queen. Do it now," bellowed his arch-enemy. 

Oliver moved his hand slowly to his belt. Within seconds Will Scarlet's arrow from beyond Oliver's left shoulder pierced Slade's chest. John's small but vicious blade hit his jugular seconds before Oliver's lodged in his stomach. 

Slade slumped face down like a felled tree and his lifeblood seeped into the ground.

In a split second Oliver was on his feet and Will Scarlet and John emerged by his side. The soldiers were already surging forward and the three men readied for combat, arrows nocked and swords drawn, when a bugle sounded the charge.

Everyone froze. 

They recognised that very specific trumpet sound. Oliver was the first to turn as the King's bannerman came into view carrying Richard's colours. He was followed by the King himself surrounded by his personal guards.

Every man in the clearing bent a knee to the ground and bowed their heads. A chorus of "Your Majesty" echoed through the trees.

"Archer!" 

Oliver's head shot up. He recognised the voice but it was Thea who was running towards him. He stood up just in time to catch his sister who launched herself at him and kissed every inch of his face.

Oliver held her tightly in his arms. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"We are all here, father, mother and Felicity. The King's Messenger came to get us", she grinned at him. "Are you going to marry Felicity?"

Oliver put his sister down and stepped forward to greet King Richard who was approaching.

"Sire" said Oliver, bowing.

"I am relieved to find you safe and sound Oliver. I tried to get here sooner but there were matters I had to attend at the castle." Richard grinned broadly at Oliver. "My trust in you was well placed m'boy and I see you and your men have dealt with matters here too." The King eyed Slade's prone body. 

Oliver was speechless, it all felt like a dream and he would wake up soon. He was aware that his parents and Felicity were beside him, touching him and he began to feel more grounded. 

"Are you hurt son," asked Robert. Oliver shook his head. He could not yet trust himself to speak. 

It was the King himself who took charge. "Take these men away" he ordered his guards, pointing to the Sherriff's men who had surrounded Oliver earlier. "And round up any stragglers left in the forest. Now is there anything to drink around here?" Richard asked. 

"Come with me Your Majesty" said Friar Tuck who suddenly appeared accompanied by all the other men. He led the tired but joyful party back to the fugitives' camp where everyone was provided with food and ale.

There was much laughter and rejoicing, everyone spoke at once. The men mostly surrounded Oliver, unable to believe their eyes and ears that the Earl of Loxley, a member of the nobility had lived with them in the forest and led them to victory over the Sherriff and One-eyed Scarface. 

The King explained he'd received word as soon as he landed in Dover that the Sherriff was holding a young woman against her will, and the archer was in trouble. He'd made post haste to Nottingham Castle to round up the battered Sherriff and his henchman Guy of Gisborne who were now in the dungeons awaiting trial for treason. They would be hanged if found guilty.

The forest reverberated with cheers.

"I understand the young woman in question is your betrothed Oliver. Congratulations to you both," said the King. 

"Yes Sire, thank you. I am very fortunate that Lady Felicity has agreed to be my wife. I am seeking permission to marry her in your presence Your Majesty."

"What now? Here?" asked the King.  
"Yes Sire, right now if the good Friar will oblige."

"Oliver can it not wait? I'm sure Felicity would like a proper wedding, befitting a bride of her status." Moira intervened.

"No mother, it cannot wait. I wish to make Felicity my wife as soon as possible, if she will still have me. Will you my love?"

"Oh Archer, yes, yes." Felicity clamoured.

"Well that's settled then" said the King. "We shall have a wedding. I expect you need a ring. Here use mine." Richard began to remove his signet ring. "It will be a little large but will do just for the ceremony."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I have one right here," said Oliver tapping his pocket.

"Lady Felicity in the absence of your father, will you do me the honour of allowing me to give the bride away?" Richard asked.

Felicity gave the King a deep curtsey. "Your Majesty, I do not know what to say, this is an honour beyond my wildest dream. Not only to be wed in the presence of the King of England but to be given away by Your Majesty is just thrilling.

Everyone laughed. Then there was a buzz of activity as Friar Tuck issued instructions. Soon Felicity had a garland for her hair and a bouquet both made from wild flowers.

The couple exchanged their vows before the King, Oliver's family, and the men who had quickly become his friends, including Roy Harper who grinned happily, despite his injuries. 

Oliver gave his bride a chaste kiss on the lips and the onlookers cheered, including the King's bodyguards who had fanned out in a circle around the compound. 

The merriment continued to late afternoon, Oliver and Felicity did not leave each other's side. Their arms entwined they passed around the compound chatting to everyone. Thea remained close to their side. 

From the corner of his eye, the archer noticed John in deep conversation with the King and Aldred, then he turned and looked in Oliver's direction and began walking towards him. "I'll be right back" Oliver whispered to his wife.

He met the Nubian halfway. "Why do I have the feeling you're saying goodbye John."

"My mission here is over Archer, it's time to return to my homeland."

"John did you urge me to marry Felicity because you knew, knew Edric would hold her prisoner? How did the King know we were in trouble, and what about your precise knowledge of the layout of Nottingham Castle, did someone give you that information?" 

The Nubian slapped Oliver's shoulder. "One day all which puzzles you will be solved with one answer my lord. For now I have to take my leave of you." 

"I hope we will meet again John."

"Only if God puts you in my way again Archer," said the Nubian with a grin, whilst clasping Oliver in a strong handshake. "Farewell my friend. I've already said my goodbyes to the men, stay well and give my best wishes to your parents and to your wife, Lady Queen." 

And with that the Nubian melted away into the forest. Oliver stared after his friend. John had left his life in the same way he entered it, as an enigma. No one could tell him that his Nubian friend did not practice some kind of magic.

He had been startled for a moment upon hearing Felicity referred to as Lady Queen, it delighted his heart. Oliver gazed at the beautiful woman who belonged by his side, it was time to take his wife home. It had been the longest, most sobering two days of his life and he wanted her in his arms, but they couldn't leave before the King. 

Richard as usual sensed the occasion and called a temporary halt to the merriment. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, and ladies, I must depart for Nottingham Castle and it's time we allow the bride and groom to begin their honeymoon." 

The men cheered raucously and Felicity blushed.

Oliver stepped forward with a broad grin on his face. "Thank you your Majesty."  
He turned to the men. "There is so much I want to say to you, but not now. I am sure you are anxious to return to your villages and families.  
Thank you all for sharing this precious moment with my wife and I. We will meet again very soon."

The gathering broke out in cheers, whistles, footstomping and handclapping. 

Richard whispered something to Robert Queen who nodded.  
"I shall take my leave of you now my friends" said the King, "but I want you all to join me, with your families, at the castle in a few days so I can thank you for your selfless service to the Crown."

"Come son," said Robert after Richard's departure, "lead the way to the carriage, let us go home."

\----

Once the family arrived at Queen's Coppice, any thoughts Oliver harboured of private time with Felicity was quickly dispelled. 

As soon as the King's Messenger had delivered Richard's message, Moira summoned the housekeeper who immediately set the servants to work to spruce up the manor and prepare a feast to welcome the young master home.

Thea had bombarded Felicity with questions for a day and a half since she discovered the presence of her brother's betrothed. The young girl whooped and hollered when she discovered Ollie was coming home. And she would see him today. 

All the servants were lined up in the baronial hall to welcome Oliver home. They clapped when he introduced Felicity as his wife. The maids curtsied and the menservant bowed to the new Countess of Loxley. 

Moira ushered her family into the banqueting hall where food and an array of drinks including assorted cordials and ale were laid out. 

"Had I known this would be a wedding feast, I would have invited some guests, including your parents and Miss Snow, Felicity. Baldrick tells me that they came to visit this afternoon after we had gone," said Moira. 

Felicity looked anxiously at Oliver. He smiled reassuringly and slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her close. "It's okay mother we will visit them on the morrow." 

"I'm sure we can invite our friends to celebrate on another occasion my love," said Robert. Oliver would probably like a little time to breathe, given his recent ordeal."

"I'm just glad to be home mother," said Oliver removing his arm from around Felicity's waist to give Moira a hug. He kissed her cheek. "We shall have the celebrations in due time I promise." 

"I'm glad you're home too Ollie," chimed Thea. I've missed you so much and nobody told me you were even back in England. I want to know everything you did in the last three years.  
Felicity has told me a little about how you met but I'm sure there is more to the story." She grinned at her brother. 

"I shall give you every last detail Speedy but not now and not tonight." He left the words _I just want to spend some time alone with my wife,_ unspoken. 

Moira immediately picked up on her son's needs. "I expect you are exhausted Oliver. As soon as you and Felicity have eaten something why don't I show Felicity her new room adjoining yours. It should be all laid out for her by now."

The newly weds said nothing. Both were certain they would not be sleeping in adjoining rooms tonight.

"Richard wants to arrange a ball at the castle in your honour Oliver. I'm certain he has something up his sleeve so be prepared." said Robert. 

"As long as it's not another secret mission overseas, I shall be happy," Moira responded. 

When the newly weds were finally released from the family's enthusiastic attention, for some inexplicable reason, Moira decided to accompany them upstairs, with an arm around her son's waist and another around her new daughter-in-law. Perhaps she wanted to see Felicity settled in her new abode. 

On reaching the suite of rooms now assigned to Felicity, Oliver swept his wife up into his arms, bride style, opened the door to his own rooms and crossed the threshold. "Goodnight mother" he said decisively and closed the door. 

Felicity giggled and kissed her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming up. This fic turned out to be longer than I expected.


	20. Newly Weds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night and a visit to the in-laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied to you. Very sorry (but not really). The muse doesn't want to be done with this story.
> 
> I had one muse abscond for nearly a year, now this one won't go away. I knew this would happen from midway in. _This_ Olicity pairing has really captured this muse's imagination. So there will be one more final, final chapter. I blame it on the wedding night.
> 
> There will also be a sequel, most definitely because the King is not done with Oliver Queen, Earl of Loxley.

Felicity was sitting up in bed waiting for Oliver to come out of his dressing room which he'd let her use first. She could easily have changed in her own rooms but she didn't want to be parted from her husband, not even for a minute. 

His suite was spacious, bright and felt more 'lived in' than hers, which had been hurriedly aired and dusted when the young Earl returned home with his new wife, the Countess of Loxley only that afternoon. Felicity thought Oliver's white walls and blue velvet drapes looked dull. She could make their joint suites into a beautiful private space. 

Felicity had long thought it an odd practice for husband and wife to sleep in separate rooms, like her Mama and Papa did. Not that she ever expected to get married, but now she could not imagine a time when she would sleep apart from her archer. 

Oliver emerged from his dressing room in a blue striped nightshirt that reached his knees. Felicity suddenly felt self-conscious and a little anxious. She had longed for the time when they would be together as man and wife but she was not really sure what to do or what to expect. 

Oliver pulled back the covers and got into bed. "Welcome to your new home my love, I want you to be happy here, do you think you will be?"  
She turned to face him. "I know I shall Oliver, I am happy anywhere I am with you."  


"I am glad to hear that because I don't believe Thea will ever let us leave, she's found a new sister. I cannot believe how grown up she is, almost of marriageable age. She was just a child when I left home." 

"I love her already. I've always wanted a sister and Cait plays that role in my life, now I have Thea too.

"Oliver do you think your mother will be upset that I want to be in here with you? My Mama says I was born before my time, but I never want to be separated from you."

"I do not wish to sleep apart from you either Felicity. My mother is just following what she knows, custom, as your parents do too I expect. I'm sure she has no care whether we share the same rooms or not." 

"Good," said Felicity. "Then may I add a touch of colour to our rooms, making it all a little less masculine. Will you mind?"

"This is your home now and especially our suite of rooms, you may do whatever you wish my love." 

Oliver kissed her lips and played with the ribbons of her nightgown. "We can arrange for your things to be transported when we visit your parents on the morrow. I also want a few words with your father." 

"I cannot wait to see Mama and Papa's faces when they hear we are married," Felicity giggled. 

Oliver claimed her lips and his fingers deftly untied the ribbons on her gown. His hand slipped though the gap and he gently massaged her breast while running his lips over her neck and inhaling deeply. Lavender and lemongrass. 

"Oh," Felicity exhaled, basking in his attentions and the delicious sensations his touch was evoking in her body. Oliver eased her gown up and over her head, leaving his wife completely naked. As much as he wanted to devour her body, he had to remember to take his time with her.

_"Fe-li-ci-ty"_, his breath close to her ear stretched the syllables of her name. He'd dreamt of this day, seeing it far away in the distance. Now she was here in his bed. His wife. Oliver removed his shirt and his length was already rigid against her thigh. 

Felicity reached down and touched him, her eyes widening at her first view of such an intimate part of his body. His manhood was beautiful. She had the urge to kiss it. Oliver eased back and watched as she gently stroked him. His hardening cock twitched beneath her finger tips.

He kissed her upward-thrusting nipples and licked them before rolling each between finger and thumb. Felicity whimpered, her pupils dark and already blown. Oliver slowly massaged her breasts moving from one to the other as his lips nipped and nuzzled her neck.

He gently eased her back on the pillow. "Open your legs" he whispered, his hand already moving slowly down over her belly until it reached her mound. His fingertips prised open her tight folds to dip into her wet softness. He slicked one finger slowly up an down between her folds. Oliver closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her. 

When his thumb flicked her clit, Felicity's lower body jerked upward and she moaned. "Do you like that?" he whispered softly, pulling her earlobe into his mouth.  
"Yes" she whispered back, her toes curling. "Touch me deeper Archer".  
Oliver's lips closed over her breast and he suckled her as his finger pushed into her and moved slowly in and out.  
Felicity drew her knees up slightly and widened her legs. She moaned loudly as Oliver inserted a second finger, pumping in and out a little harder and faster now. Her juices flowed and her body arched.  
Felicity gaped and her eyes squeezed tight shut as she experienced a kind of pleasure that was alien to her. It was sinful and wanton, and she wanted more. "Oh Oliver," she breathed.

He lifted his head from her breast. "Yes my sweet, what is it?"

"I...I don't...I..." Felicity stuttered. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring, probing. She responded with fervour, whimpering softly. He knew what her body needed, was seeking, but not yet. She was not ready.

Oliver inserted a third finger, stretching her tight little hole as much as possible. He needed her to be ready for him. He searched for and found her pleasure spot deep inside, at the same time pressing his thumb down on her sensitive nub. Felicity moaned loudly, her body writhed.

"Arrr-cher" she gasped, arcing her back. He watched her and continued to gently finger fuck his wife through her first orgasm. Her lips were parted and her face flushed with pleasure. She looked stunning. 

"Are you okay" he whispered. She nodded, thoroughly blissed out. 

He settled himself between her thighs, careful to keep his full weight off her. "Open your eyes Felicity, look at me."  
Her eyelids opened slowly, she looked up at him with glazed pupils and smiled. "What just happened?"  
"You've just experienced your first orgasm my love."  
"Is that what that feeling is called, like I'm floating up to the ceiling and feeling blissfully happy."  
He chuckled. "Yes."  
"Can I make you feel like that now?"  
"You will because I am going to enter your body now Felicity and it will hurt a little."  
She nodded. "It's okay."  
"I will move very slowly. If the pain gets a little too much, you must bite into my shoulder, okay?"  
Felicity nodded again, "I won't mind the pain though."

Oliver kissed her softly and slow, he wanted her to relax. Felicity parted her lips and when his tongue slipped into her mouth, she curled her own around it and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Oliver ended the kiss and drew away from her. He took hold of his now rigid shaft and rubbed it against her warm, wet softness coating himself in her juices. 

He pushed into her slowly to half way and stopped, gritting his teeth. It took great restraint to not plunge into her. Oliver took several breaths before pushing in a little further. He stilled when he heard a small gasp escape her. 

He gave her some time to settle. 

"I promise this is the only time you will feel pain when we make love.  
"Bite me now Felicity" he commanded at the same time as he drove the full length of his thick shaft into her body, rupturing the thin membrane that stopped him reaching her core.

Felicity cried out and clamped her teeth into his shoulder. She bit down hard, her nails dug down into her own arms, still wrapped around his neck, and her thighs squeezed his body.

Oliver stilled his body again and waited. "I'm sorry to hurt you love, I promise the pain is a once only thing."  
"Okay," she whispered. "It's not so bad now, the burning has nearly gone."  
He kissed her cheek, then her lips and began to move very gently, pushing in and out slowly.

He felt when her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. Oliver pushed an arm beneath her shoulders, bent his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth and continued to push in and pull out with unhurried movements.

Oliver grinned when her legs folded around his waist, his wife was a natural.

His thrusts became more forceful and he delighted in her soft moans and whimpers. Her hand held his head to her breast and he took it more fully into his mouth and suckled greedily, before moving to the next.

"Oh Archer that feels so good, don't stop yet." 

He groaned knowing he could not hold out for much longer. She was so damn soft and tight.  
His hand pushed between their bodies and he circled her clit then lightly pulled it in a pinch. He felt her inner walls contract around his cock and she whimpered, moaned and writhed beneath him.

It was all over for him. Oliver buried his face into her neck and gritted his teeth trying desperately to hold on "...ahh…Felicity," he called out as his orgasm overtook him and his seed gushed inside her.  
Felicity's body spasmed beneath his, and he knew she too had tumbled gloriously over the precipice with him. 

His body relaxed on top of hers and he peppered her face with kisses then pressed his lips down on hers. He laid his head on her shoulder and stroked her face. "I love you" he whispered. 

"I love you too." Felicity moved her head back a little so she could see him. She grinned. "That was wonderful. Can we do it again soon."

Oliver chuckled and rolled off her body. "Yes we can, as many times as you want but not before we've had some sleep." 

Oliver put an arm around her pulling her naked body closer to his. Felicity curled up to him; her head resting on his chest and an arm went across his stomach. It was sticky between her thighs but she didn't care. She'd never been so happy.

Felicity listened to her husband's soft even breathing. She'd forgotten for a moment that he'd spent two gruelling days rescuing her and fighting to defend his friends, with little if any sleep. 

She smiled remembering how adamant she'd been about never marrying and here she was married before Caith. Heavens, Caitlin's wedding was soon. She'd forgotten all about it given the unexpected turn her life had taken.  
She was excited to share all her news with Cait on the morrow, especially that the King himself had attended her wedding in the forest with a group of bandits.

Felicity giggled softly. Her life was full of adventure now and she was married to the most exciting, mysterious and handsomest man that ever lived, her husband, Oliver Queen, the Earl of Loxley. She was so lucky. She kissed his breast, lay her head on his chest and went to sleep.

\----

Oliver lay awake beside his wife, having awakened at his usual time which was well before dawn. It took a few moments to orient himself to his surroundings. There was no birdsong and the scent of lush green vegetation was absent. He was at home in his own bed and....

…He pressed his chin down to his chest and shifted his head slightly to get a better view of the beauty still sleeping almost on top of him. Some of her glorious hair curled on his chest, with one hand over his breast and a thigh hooked over his. Oliver smiled. He wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life. What man would want more. 

Oliver lay with her for a while, quiet and unmoving. Then he slowly eased his body away and out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of breeches, his shirt and dressing gown. He would have to adjust his sleeping patterns now he was back in his old but now unfamiliar world, one he wondered whether he'd ever truly fit into again. This morning he wanted to greet the dawn outside in the open and to stretch his body as Shado had taught him, and which he'd practised every day since then.

At the thought of Shado, an idea came to mind that he would share with Felicity later. 

\----

"Wake up sleepy head." He kissed her lips. 

Felicity stirred and stretched. Her eyes flickered open and squinted at him. "You're up already" she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes opened wide and she stared at him and sat up. Her hand touched her heart. 

"Oliver?" His shoulder-length hair had been cut and his beard trimmed leaving a short fashionable crop on his face. He looked so handsome. No, more than handsome. "You, you look...you're beautiful." She breathed.

He grinned at her. "I needed to spruce myself up a little. I cannot escort my beautiful wife about town looking like a vagrant who lives in the woods. I had my manservant clean me up a little. And will you stop looking at me like that or I shall have to get back into that bed with you." 

"Yes please," she grinned, pulling back the covers. "You said we could do it as many times as I wished."

He chuckled. "I did, but if I get into that bed, you'll not leave it for the rest of the day. How about we go to bed early tonight because right now it's time for breakfast. We also have to visit with your parents and need to get our story straight like how long have we known each other, where did we meet and our non-courting courtship. My own parents are hedging around those questions too."

"That's easy, we tell the truth," she said.  
"Which is?"  
"We met on a bridleway a year ago and it was love at first sight." 

"Oh yes, I remember that tongue lash well, then there was your forays into the forest late at night and my climbing the oak tree into your bedchamber." Oliver said with a grin. 

"By the way, the King has asked to see me today. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Why does he want to see you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oliver I don't think I can...I..."  
Oliver wrinkled his brow, then he understood. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry. It's much too soon isn't it? You don't have to accompany me."  
"Are you sure? You don't mind?  
"No, of course not. I'm sure it will be boring for you. We'll take the carriage to your parents and then I'll ride Starling to Castle Rock and bring him back here."

"Oh yes. I've missed riding him for the last few days, it will be good to have him here. Oliver I'd also like Evelyn my maid to join us. Will it be okay with your mother?" 

"Felicity, Queens Coppice is your home now. We may well move to our own abode in due time but while we live here you may have anything you want to make it your home. Mrs Maxwell will prepare a room for Evelyn and she can come back with us today." 

"Oh Oliver," she knelt up on the bed and put her arms around his neck, "thank you, thank you. You you are the very best husband ever, ever, ever. She peppered his face with kisses." 

He grinned, happy to have pleased her. "Just ask for whatever you need my dearest wife. If it's within my gift, it's yours. They kissed tenderly. "Now get dressed lazy bones. I'll see you downstairs," he said. 

\---

Concerned and a little upset Noah and Donna were anxiously waiting for Felicity to arrive.  
They were refused access to the Sherriff at Nottingham Castle, then Lord Queen's servant came with the message that Felicity was their house guest, but she was out when they called. Now the servants were gossiping about a marriage in Sherwood Forest, and their daughter's name was mentioned. Was she a guest, which was strange. Why would she attend a wedding in the forest. 

Then there was talk of the King's return from the Crusades and staying at the castle. Noah and Donna did not know what to make of it all.

Noah paced back and forth in the drawing room. He felt uneasy and a little guilty. Everything had unravelled over the last few days. He had not reacted well when a hysterical Caitlin and the groom returned with a story of Felicity's apparent abduction by the Sherriff's soldiers. Then Edric's servant arrived with a message that Felicity had agreed to be his guest for dinner and she would be adequately chaperoned. But when she had not returned home later that day, he had gone to the castle only to be turned away.

"Noah, she is here." Donna hurried out of the room and Noah join her. Caitlin appeared from somewhere. 

"Felicity sweetheart," Donna gushed. "Are you well." Papa and I are so glad you're home. We've missed you so much but why were you..."

"Donna, please dearest, not here." Noah reached forward to greet the man with his daughter. "Thank you for escorting our daughter home sir. I assume you are a member of the Queen household, please give our grateful thanks to Lord and Lady Queen."

"Mama, Papa, this is Oliver Queen, the Earl of Loxley, and my husband. We were married in Sherwood Forest yesterday." Felicity announced.

A strangulated noise came out of Donna's mouth, her face turned a peculiar shade and her body crumbled. Before anyone could move Oliver stepped forward and caught her. Caitlin looked dumfounded and clapped a hand over her mouth. Noah gaped in total confusion, looking between his daughter and Oliver who held his wife in his arms. "You...you're Lord Queen's son and you and my daughter...Felicity what in god's name is going on here?" 

"Sir, your wife" said Oliver. "May I?" He stepped further into the house. Felicity quickly showed him to the drawing room where he placed Donna on a chaise lounge. Felicity found some smelling salts and tended to her mother. 

Noah stood in the doorway looking on in a state of stupefaction. 

"Why don't we all sit down," said Oliver.

\----

"Oh this is simply dreadful" wailed Donna, now recovered from her swoon, and after Oliver and Felicity had given a very truncated account of the last few days.

"I am a terrible mother. What will people say, Noah we let our daughter get married in a forest and we were not there. I don't care if it was in front of the King of England, which makes it even worst.  
"My daughter should have been dressed in the finest silks and brocade walking down the isle on her father's arm." Noah how could you have let this happen?" Donna burst into floods of tears.

Noah rose from beside his wife and went to kneel in front of his daughter and took her hands in his. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. A stony-faced Felicity regarded her father with little sympathy. 

"My dearest child, I can only ask for your forgiveness and I know I am unworthy of it. From the day you were born I've wanted the very best of what life had to offer for you. I made a dreadful mistake Felicity. My own hubris caused you to suffer and undergo that horrendous ordeal at the hands of the Sherriff. I shall never forgive myself."

"I don't forgive you either Papa and I don't think I ever will," said Felicity. "You literally sold me to Edric in return for a baronetcy." 

"Felicity" wailed Donna, "do not speak to your father in that manner." 

"It's the truth Mama. The King should rescind Papa's title because he was in league with Lord Merlyn who thinks he is a snob. Did you know that Papa? I heard Lord Merlyn tell..." 

Felicity stopped in mid-sentence when Oliver touched her hand. "Why don't you and Caitlin go and catch up my love. You said you wanted to do that."

Felicity nodded mutely. He was right. It was best if she left for a while before she said something she would regret. "Come Cait, let's go to your bedchamber, I want to hear all your news."

Once Caitlin and Felicity had left the room. Oliver turned to Noah. "I know it is the custom of the times for fathers to marry off their daughters for some kind of personal advantage, political, financial or otherwise. But I find what you did or allowed to happen, reprehensible. I cannot imagine my parents acting like that towards my sister, not that I would let them." 

Noah sat next to Oliver in the space Felicity had vacated. He had the grace to look shame-faced. "I...it didn't quite happen like that...it just..." 

"It just what Noah? Edric is not a good person. You allowed him to put pressure on you, then you succumbed. Is Felicity correct, did he bribe you with a baronetcy? Did you know he was skimming the Civic Purse for his own personal use, and was probably hoping to get his hands on some of your riches by marrying your daughter?" 

Noah looked distressed. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to my Felicity. She has always been stubborn and strong spirited even as a child, and I might need your help to get through to her Oliver." 

"Give it time Noah. Felicity is kind-hearted, I'm sure you know that. She will come around. She was and still is badly affected by her experience in Nottingham Castle and is not yet persuaded to set foot in the place, but I hope she'll change her mind in due time." 

"But the King is there now," said Donna, and I hope he banishes the Sherriff which would be a good thing for us all. 

"It's more likely that Edric will be hanged for treason," said Oliver. "But it's something we need not be concerned about. The king is going to arrange a ball in celebration of our wedding, you both of course will be among the guests of honour. 

"Oh Oliver, really? How grand", Donna brightened considerably, she could already imagine the gowns she'd have made for herself and the girls, completely overlooking that Felicity was no longer her little girl. "But tell me, are your family on good terms with King Richard is that why he returned from the Crusades to attend your wedding? But why in Sherwood Forest? 

Oliver laughed. "No Donna, the King did not return for the wedding, he was already on his way home. As to why Sherwood Forest, that is a long story which we will tell you about at another time." 

"But you met on a bridleway only a year ago, how did you and Felicity get to know one another if you were not in the country," persisted Donna, "and there was no formal courtship." 

Oliver sighed. He wished they could have had a proper courtship, fitting her status in society. Felicity deserved that, to be treated like the treasure she was. He knew this question would come up again and again. He embellished the number of times they'd met on the bridleway to maybe four-fold, putting emphasis on the love at first sight part, which was actually true for them both. 

He and Felicity would have to go over their story again for the future. The same questions were bound to come up again. He hated lying but his wife's reputation was at stake. 

\----

An hour later Felicity and her maid Evelyn Sharp were settled in the carriage with their driver and on their way back to Queens Coppice. Oliver was on his way to Castle Rock to meet with the King. He had a distinct sense of _déjà vu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the wedding night and Oliver met the in-laws. Wonder what the King wants now.


	21. Royal Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is shocked when he hears what the King proposes. Tommy comes to visit. Oliver and Felicity are finally able to go on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, at last, is the final chapter of Secrets and you get an extra long one.
> 
> Thank you so much for accompanying me on this journey, it was fun. Thank you for your kudos, comments and expressions of enjoyment. Hope to see you again soon.

"Your Majesty." Oliver greeted the King with a bow when he was ushered by Aldred into Richard's private stateroom in Nottingham castle. 

"Come in Oliver, have a seat and help yourself to refreshments. Has the Countess recovered from her brutal treatment at Edric's hands? I despise him for his utter lack of common decency. Beyond that how are you faring my boy?"

"I fear Felicity's scars from that experience will remain unseen by the naked eye but she will be well cared for. I plan to take her on a surprise honeymoon trip to France once she has settled in at Queens Coppice."

"Good, good. You will find a welcome at my Estates in France. If it is your wish Aldred can make the necessary arrangements." 

"Thank you Sire. That is most generous." 

"And what about you my boy, are there any permanent scars from your recent experiences?"

"I do not believe so Sire. I have changed though. I am not the same callow youth who left England three years ago. For one thing I now have a wife."

"Yes indeed, and extremely beautiful she is too.  
Oliver I wanted to express my personal thanks for your selfless service both to me and to the Crown. You keeping an eye on activities in and around Castle Rock, and intercepting booty intended for John's war chest via Edric is a debt I can never repay. 

"Whilst you will inherit the dukedom from your father, I wish to show my gratitude and appreciation for the hardships you have endured. I intend to bestow upon you the title of Marquis in your own right, a distinct elevation to the earldom you inherited from your father. The title comes with land on the Western edge of Sherwood Forest with a good-sized manor house. Additionally you will be endowed with the Order of Merit." 

Oliver was shocked and it reflected on his face. "I don't know what to say Sire. Thank you your Majesty."  
Oliver knew better than to refuse a gift from the King. It would leave a black mark against his family name. For all of Richard's bonhomie he was ruthless and could be cruel and vindictive. Oliver became aware that the King was watching him closely. 

"Oliver, you have become like a son to me, in fact you are the son I never had and I have great trust in you as I have in your father. That is why I wish to appoint you Lord Privy Seal for the Mid-Shires and the North."

Oliver gasped. "Your Majesty? I...I don't understand." 

"I am returning to France Oliver. Quite frankly, between you and I and the four walls, I find kingship somewhat dull and more than a little tedious. There are uprisings in France, particularly around my estates in Normandy, Aquitaine and Anjou which must be quelled before they turn into full blown revolt.

"I need someone I trust to keep the nobles and my brother in check while I am away. Someone who will have oversight of the Civic and Privy Purses, and deter theft from someone like Edric of Sherwood. The Crown cannot allow that." 

"That is an enormous task Sire." This was the last thing he expected or wanted. But it was also an offer he dare not refuse.

He'd hoped that in the next year he and Felicity might retreat from Nottinghamshire and find a quiet spot somewhere to raise their children, even perhaps in her native Yorkshire. 

"Surely there are other more experienced, higher ranking nobles who would serve you well in that position Sire." 

"You are more than equal to the task Oliver. There's nobody I trust more than your family. Aldred here will be a conduit between us, and if there is ever the need, Jaamal Al Dawoud would be by your side in an instant.

"I know you will want to discuss this with your family. There is plenty of time since I intend to travel throughout the kingdom before departing for France. You will have time for your honeymoon. On your return, we will hold a ball in celebration of your nuptials and also your investiture."

Oliver left the King knowing it was already a done deal. The bribe was less than subtle. Richard would get exactly what he wanted, it was the way of monarchy. 

\----

Felicity kept an eye on the driveway watching for Oliver's return. She had to warn him that Tommy Merlyn came calling and Moira had invited him to stay for supper. He had already asked a million questions, which she managed to side step by teasing him. 

Oliver saw her on the steps of the manor as he approached and galloped faster, worrying there might be something wrong. He jumped off Starling and a groom immediately took the stallion away. He rushed towards his wife. "Is all well my love?" He searched her face. 

"Yes, all is well husband. I just wanted to warn you that Tommy is here asking so many questions."

Oliver grimaced. He was expecting this but not so soon. "I had this with your mother. I said we met several times on the bridleway. Just follow me and back up what I say and it'll..."

"Ye gods it's the prodigal son returned home." Tommy's ringing tones curtailed their plotting.

Oliver turned to greet his friend with a broad grin on his face. "Why Thomas Merlyn, by my lights, to what do we owe this unforeseen pleasure." The two men embraced with enthusiasm. "Let's go inside Tommy. I assume you've met my wife?" Oliver slipped his arm around Felicity's waist.

"I'd wager I met her first, and have even danced with your lady. Dark horses, the both of you. I have a list of questions from the gang for you both." 

Oliver groaned.

"You should thank me for insisting I came solo as advance party otherwise the hordes would have descended on Queens Coppice. So I deserve your undying gratitude." Tommy grinned at his friend. 

"Thank you" Oliver said sardonically. "I hear congratulations are due on your betrothal to Laurel." A look passed between the two men in silent communication. They understood each other. 

The back and forth continued, now joined by Thea, until Baldrick called the family to dine. 

Throughout the meal Tommy continued his probing. "So you disappeared without telling anyone because King Richard wanted you to be his Liaison Officer in France but it was a top secret mission. When the King was ready to leave the Holy Lands, you returned to England as part of an advance party." 

"Correct" said Oliver.  
"And you lived in Sherwood Forest for a year. Why?"

Oliver was now finding his friend exasperating, but he remained jovial and appeared relaxed. "It was imperative that the King's enemies knew nothing of his movements. I was acting as a kind of spy on Richard's behalf and had to remain incognito."

Oliver smiled. John had told him to stick as close as possible to the truth. And everything he told Tommy was the truth, part of it anyway, omitting key details. 

Tommy turned his attention to Felicity. "Then you and Oliver met on a bridleway but you didn't know he was Oliver Queen." 

"No. I had no idea. We met a year ago and had an exchange of words about who had the right of way. I told him he was being ungentlemanly." 

Oliver laughed and brought Felicity's hand to his lips. "To be fair my love you were deliberately blocking my way, and your description of me was a little ripe." 

Everyone laughed at that. Robert and Moira were very interested in hearing more about exactly what went on between their son and Felicity. They had not questioned him or their daughter-in-law but discussed it endlessly in the privacy of their suite.

"What happened next," Thea asked eagerly, her eyes boring into Felicity.

"I fell in love with your brother the first time I saw him, much to my dismay. Although he was incognito I thought he was very handsome and mysterious and my poor heart swooned." Felicity struck a smitten maiden pose, which caused more laugher.

"And then?" Thea continued to probe. 

"Enough for now Thea" said Robert coming to Felicity's rescue. He was certain this conversation would recur several times before the year was out. "I want to hear about Oliver's visit to the King."

He'd wanted to tell Felicity first. She was staring at him, her eyes bright with curiosity. "Richard wishes to appoint me Lord Privy Seal for the Mid-Shires and the North."

There was a collective gasp around the table. Robert recovered first. "That's extraordinary Oliver, it's a very powerful position." 

"I know dad. Apparently there's some land and a manor house which goes with it and I am to be invested with the Order of Merit."

Everyone gawped at Oliver. Moira beamed. "That is a great honour son and reflects well on our family." Even Thea knew that was the highest Order in the Land.

"Well I don't know what Liaison Officers actually do Oliver, but can you put a good word in for me with the King?" Tommy quipped.

"Congratulations son, your Mother and I are extremely proud of you."

"Thanks dad. You are also looking at the newest Marquis and his Marquessa." Oliver took Felicity's hand. She seemed as overwhelmed as he was feeling, and had said little. It was a lot to take in and he needed to reassure her.

"That's wonderful Ollie, my brother the Marquis of Sherwood." 

"Zounds man," Tommy exclaimed, "has Richard made you Pope too? Wait until the gang hears this. But congratulations Ollie. It could not have happened to a better man. I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks Tommy." 

Robert looked a little perplexed. He wanted to know what else Richard had discussed with Oliver, because his son's impending appointment did not bode well. The King was planning something, and if the rumours were true, it was a cause for concern and not appropriate to discuss in front of Merlyn. As much as he liked Tommy, he was Malcolm's son.

"Will you excuse us?" Oliver rose from the table taking Felicity's hand. "I want to discuss it all with my wife. We also have a honeymoon to plan. Tommy let's catch up properly, without the gang when Felicity and I get back. Okay?"

"I'll look forward to that Ollie, you still have more explaining to do. Don't think I'm letting you off so lightly." 

"Take care of your own business Merlyn and stop prying into what my wife and I did or didn't do." 

"Not a chance. I'll be here waiting when you get back." He chuckled when Oliver surreptitiously flashed him the phallic finger. 

"Oh Ollie you're not leaving again, you have only just returned," lamented Thea. "Where are you and Felicity going? Can I come?" 

"No Speedy, you can't. When you get married your husband will take you on a honeymoon."

"I'm not getting married. I want to live here with you and Felicity."

"You will be most welcomed Thea." Felicity winked at her new sister.

\----

"That was a lot to take in at the dining table." Felicity was sitting between Oliver's legs on their bed, with her head leaning against his shoulder. His arms circled her waist.

"I know. But all it means is you are now a Marquessa and I have a new occupation." 

"And a new home. I am immensely proud of you Oliver. The King must really love my husband." 

He kissed her hair. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"What exactly will you be doing as Lord Privy Seal?" 

"Basically take care of the Monarch's personal income from taxes and other fines and see that all expenditure is appropriate, including Civic Purse monies. It means travelling throughout the Mid-Shires and the North. 

"With my husband in control the villagers won't be required to pay exorbitant amounts in taxes and made to endure torture for non-payment."

"Felicity the entire country runs on taxation in a pyramid system from serfs and peasant farmers to local squires and nobles through to the Crown. That will not change much except for the torture. No one will be tortured for non-payment of taxes." 

"There should be no such thing as serfs and peasants. They are people. You have to do something about that Oliver. You decide how the Civic Purse is spent, that means we can provide education, at least basic reading and writing for the children." 

Oliver laughed and kissed the top of her head. "That's all the money spent before it even comes in Felicity. If such things as education are provided who will do the menial tasks."

"Oliver, you'll have to do something about the poverty that these people have to endure. It's a blight on their lives, every day of they lives until they die. They work on the land and get nothing for their labour."

"I have an idea, why don't we put Belladonna in charge of that."

"You!" she turned in this arms and he held her hard against his body and kissed her. She hummed and slipped her arms around his neck. 

He was already hardening for her.

"Tell me about our honeymoon," she mumbled against his lips. "Where will we go?"

First I shall take you on a ship, not a big one like those that ferry your Papa's merchandise, but a ship none the less. We will travel, not as far as the Silk Road but you can probably haggle with merchants for chickens or goats," he laughed. "Finally you'll get to sleep in a hut in the forest."

"Oh Oliver, are you serious? Are you funning?" She stared deep into his eyes.  
"Yes wife, I'm very serious."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To France."  
"Is that where the hut is? Have you stayed there?"  
"I did. It's in the forest where I was trained in archery and tracking by a Chinaman name Yao Fei and his daughter Shado."  
"So you lived together in the hut?"  
"Not at the same time, no. With Shado, she slept in the hut and I slept outside, with Yao Fei it was the other way around."  
"So you lived alone in a forest with a Chinaman's daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Was she beautiful?"  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as my wife."  
"How long did this go on for?" 

"Enough questions my lady". He rolled her over on the bed and pulled on the ties of her robe. His hand found her breast beneath her chemise.

"Oliver wait. Was Shado a fighter?"  
"Yes," he said massaging her.  
"With swords?"  
"Maybe. I don't know. She taught me Chinese combat skills, how to listen from within and how to use a bow and arrow effectively."  
"Will you teach me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because right now I'm going to make love to you. I've not done that for a very long time.  
"Felicity giggled as he raised her body and pulled her chemise over her head.

Oliver ran his hands all over her naked body. He longed to put his mouth on her sex but didn't want to scandalize her, not yet. He wanted her to get more familiar with his body and her own. He wanted to fuck her hard from behind, but not yet. He would guide her slowly through the more carnal aspects of lovemaking. She was already so eager about everything.

"Please Archer, love me," she urged in a soft whisper. 

Oliver had lost himself in what he wanted to do to her instead of just doing it. He focused all his attention on his wife's glorious naked body, she was panting softly. He had an overwhelming desire to mark her as his. A tinge of jealousy touched his heart when Tommy admitted to dancing with her, touching her before he did. He was less concerned with Edric who had danced with her too, it only filled him with rage. But Tommy, he could imagine his Felicity caring for Merlyn, perhaps even loving him. Perish the thought.

Oliver worshipped his wife's body with his lips, tongue and fingers slowly, with deliberation until she was a panting, whimpering, writhing mess, begging him for what she wanted.

When he touched her sex with his lips, she gasped and to his surprise his wife widened her legs and pressed his head down on her body. Oliver stilled for a moment but he needed no further invitation. He licked and sucked and fingered her until her juices bathed his fingers. They both moaned loudly. His cock pulsed with the urgency of his need for her. 

Oliver hurried to remove his robe. He held his cock and deliberately teased her entrance with its tip, making them both moan again. Felicity dug her nails into his thighs. _"Ol-iv-er, please"_ she moaned. 

He pressed his hips down and entered her slowly and steadily until half way in. He thrust fully into her with a suddenness that made her scream his name. Her head angle upwards and pressed down on the pillow, her knees came up and gripped his body on both sides. 

He stilled, watching her, allowing himself to wallow in the lushness of her body.

Felicity opened her eyes and stared into his, finding herself mesmerized by what she saw. A wild animal's feral energy that pinned her to their bed. It excited her. "Fuck me Archer," she whispered. 

He'd never heard her curse before. She must have learnt it from him. An expression flickered across his face. He lifted one of her legs high up on his hip and held it in place. He began to pound into her, forcefully, relentlessly. She moaned loudly. "Yes, Archer, fuck me, yes, dear god, yes, yes." 

Oliver suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. Felicity whimpered at his withdrawal and stared up at him in bewilderment. 

Like a man possessed, Oliver turned her on to her stomach. "Get on all fours Felicity" he growled. She moved quickly to do her husband's bidding. He knelt behind her and gripped her hips, pulling her bottom into his groin. Oliver pushed his rock hard shaft back inside her wet heat. He thrust into her with a fast purposeful rhythm. 

Felicity's head and shoulders fell on the bed, a position which opened her up even more to receive his thrusts. She closed her eyes and bit her lips, giving herself up to being totally possessed and ravaged by her husband. It was glorious.

Oliver grunted behind her. It wasn't long before he felt the telltale sensations he'd not experienced in a long while, flickering up from the base of his spine. His hand reached down to fondle her breast. He rolled her nipple and squeezed, enjoying the unintelligible noises his wife was making. 

Oliver rubbed her clit, making her walls clamp him in a tight grip. His thrusts became frantic, erratic. _Fuck_, he shouted as their conjoined orgasms exploded. 

Oliver stilled, his hands remained on her hips. His head came down on her back and Felicity's knees collapsed beneath her, no longer able to support both her shaking legs and Oliver's weight.

It took a while for either one to speak. 

"Oliver, do you think all married couples do this?"  


He rolled down onto the bed and placed a hand on her bottom. "Do what? Make love?"  


"Do you think it could so carnal and wonderful? I did not know it would be like this, being married I mean and what we do."  


Oliver kissed his wife's back. "If they love each other. So do I please my wife?"  
"Yes Archer you do in every way."  
"Good."  
"Do I please my husband?"  
"Yes my love, every minute of every day."

She moved and curled her body into his, resting her head on his chest.

He pulled the covers over them both.

\----

**A Forest Near Knight Templar Commandry at Celles, South-Central France**

They were coming to the end of their two-month long honeymoon, having toured France from Normandy and Anjou to Aquitaine, staying at the royal estates, where Felicity delighted in sampling the exquisite dishes prepared in the King's kitchens. 

The couple took time to get to know one another, storing knowledge of individual idiosyncrasies. Oliver discovered that his wife's mind was razor sharp and she was prepared to challenge some of his views.

He courted her like an attentive suitor and bought her gifts. They took carriage rides and strolled in the magnificent countryside. Felicity shopped buying gifts for everyone at home. 

Their final stop of the trip gave Felicity a taste of forest living when they spent one night in Shado's little hut before returning home to England. 

"What have you decided husband?" Felicity was sitting in her favourite position between Oliver's legs, whilst he was propped up against the tree beside the stream, that was his night shelter nearly two years ago. 

He listened to the teeming noises of the forest, perhaps indistinguishable to everyone one else but not to him. It was here his life and perceptions of himself had completely changed. He knew exactly what she was asking. "We've always known, I can hardly refuse the King of England." 

"I am looking forward to being mistress of my own home. We should employ both Hattie and Much and squire Harper of course. We'll need a housekeeper, cook, butler, grooms, a gardener...what do you think husband." 

Oliver laughed. "I shall leave all of that to you my dearest."  
"I shall want to travel with you on some of your trips."  
"Felicity. No my love. It will be too dangerous." 

"Oliver, you are not to tell me that. You can teach me to defend myself if you are concerned about my safety."

"Felicity, I said no. And that's my final word on the subject."  
"Oliver Queen do you remember what I told you. I shall not be told what to do by any man." 

"Felicity I am not any man, I am your husband and head of our household," he said firmly.  
"I care not Oliver, you are still a man."  
"Are we fighting wife?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I think we should go for a bathe," he said with a grin.  
"What? Surely there is no bathing house close by."  
"Our bathing house is right here." Oliver got up and stripped.  
"Oliver what are you doing? Have I married an escapee from the lunatic asylum?"  
"Come on Felicity, it is a hot summer's day and you'll love it."

She squealed with laughter at the sight of her husband's naked backside striding purposefully towards the stream and then jumping in. She knew he was trying to disarm her but he would not get away with it. 

"Are you coming in, it's refreshing" he called.  
"Oliver I cannot, someone may see."  
"Felicity there is no one here but us. Come on." 

She stared at him for long minutes. Her husband was completely insane, but the devil take the hindmost. Felicity grinned at the idea of what she was about to do. If the Earl of Loxley, heir to a dukedom could do it, so could she. It was scandalous and if Mama and Papa could see her, they would both have the fits. 

He splashed her and she squealed, shuddering as the cold water hit her skin. He reached for her, pulling her to him and held her naked body close to his. He manoeuvred them to the deepest part of the stream where the water was chest high and where Yao Fei had once tried to drown him, or so he thought at the time. 

They kissed. His mouth laved her breasts in turn, her nipples were taut, stiffened by the initial shock of the water, which no longer felt so cold. The heat from their bodies warmed them, as Oliver made love to his wife right there where they stood. 

His fingers coaxed her first orgasm, then he carried her to their little hut and laid her down on the mattress, their bed for the night. He dried her then himself with a bath sheet. The multi-coloured blanket Shado had given him nearly two years ago was still in the hut and he used it to cover them both. 

Oliver reached for his wife but she pushed his hand away, and straddled his body instead. 

He took a breast in each hand and watched her, curious as to what she would do next. Felicity bent down and licked his lips, he opened for her and allowed her to explore his mouth. Her hand reached back behind her and grasped his already hardened cock. Oliver groaned. She raised her head and stared at him. He stared back. Silent. Waiting.

Felicity moved off his body and knelt beside him. She touched his balls and kissed his upright member. Oliver inhaled sharply, still watching her. His eyes widened when she took his tip into her mouth and began to suck. His ass lifted off the mattress. _Felicity_ he said softly. She took in more of him, still massaging his balls. 

Oliver called out and gripped her hair with one hand and slapped her bottom with the other hand. His wife jumped but still kept sucking him. He grinned and pushed two fingers inside her, pumping her slowly, rhythmically until her juices flowed. He sat up and lifted her body back over his again. "Sit on my cock," he whispered. 

Oliver gripped his cock and guided it to her entrance. Felicity sighed with pleasure as she slowly pushed down on his length until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She placed her hands on his chest and stared at him. 

"You must move my love," he instructed her. He held her hips and guided her movements up and down on his eager flesh. Felicity was soon in her element, her pert bottom bouncing lightly as she understood how to pleasure herself on her husband. She moaned loudly and her head fell back as the tension began to build. "Oh my goodness, Oliver, this is...oh god Oliver, oh, oh, oh."

Oliver rolled and pinched the nipples on her glorious breasts, as they jiggled before him. His lips parted, he gripped her hips again and began to thrust up into her until she screamed out his name, finally collapsing on his body. Her breath came harsh, hot and fast.

He held her and stroked her hair, giving her time to recover from her second orgasm. 

Oliver was certain his wife was with child. Her breasts were lush and had changed shape. She had not suffered her delicate woman's time since they'd been away. He doubted whether she had even noticed.

_____

**Three Years Later**

Richard Isaiah Dearden Queen, the son and heir of the Earl and Countess of Loxley, was born eight months after his parents' honeymoon. He was named after the King and given his great grandpapa Smoak's first name and grand mama Moira's maiden name. 

Although confirmed by Letters Patent following his investiture at Nottingham Castle, Oliver had chosen not to use his new status of Marquis as an everyday monicker. 

When Master Richard was a year old the Loxley family moved into their beautifully refurbished manor house on the edge of Sherwood Forest. It was just half an hour's carriage ride, shorter on horseback, to Nottingham City from where Oliver conducted his civic duties. 

Young Master Richard was three years old when Aldred, the King's Messenger, turned up on their doorstep with the news that King Richard had died in France. It was April 1199. 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is about to begin in the lives of Oliver and Felicity, the Earl and Countess of Loxley.
> 
> Coming soon....the sequel. Here is a brief preview:
> 
> When King Richard died Oliver was called upon once again to safeguard the kingdom from the tyranny of the new King, Richard's brother John. Felicity was determined her husband would not take on this challenge alone.


End file.
